


Don't Let The Cloud Drift Away

by XxxScorpioxxX



Series: The Nightshade Realm [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Androgyny, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Aria Knows It Too, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Cheating, Clueless Arcobalenos, Comatose Luce, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Italian Mafia, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Lies, Luce Is Alive, Luce Knows Skull's Secrets, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Misunderstandings, Misunderstood Skull, Multi, Polyamory, Post Arcobaleno Curse, Pre-Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Reincarnation, Secrets, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Friendships, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxScorpioxxX/pseuds/XxxScorpioxxX
Summary: Lackey. Weak. Civilian.Underneath the make-up, the boisterous appearance, Skull knew she wasn't any of those because before she was a stuntman or before anything, she was someone but curiosity got the best of her and the next thing she knew she was tangled in something she can never get away from.But then again, she was a Cloud.It's about time she let her Cloud instinct take control but it had consequences that she didn't know and they're in the form of the Arcobalenos.They weren't going to give up on her easily.orThe Arcobalenos screwed up badly and Skull couldn't take it anymore and she left because she felt unwanted and unloved but the Arcobalenos won't give her up easily, she was Theirs, they just have to prove it against all odds from an overprotective demon, a manic reaper and an animal partner who's far too much like a Father figure.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Claude Faustus & Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus & Undertaker, Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Claude Faustus/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Undertaker, Fon/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sebastian Michaelis & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Undertaker/Skull
Series: The Nightshade Realm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888870
Comments: 98
Kudos: 440





	1. Prologue

> _"A drifting Cloud, whom cannot be bound. Protecting the famiglia from an independent standpoint."_
> 
> _— Cervello on the role of Cloud Guardian, [Chapter 119](https://reborn.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_119), [episode 53](https://reborn.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_53)_

It was finally over.

The curse was lifted and the Arcobalenos were restored to their forms but the slight difference was rather than returning to their real age, they were de-aged several years thus resulting them to be three years younger than their original age but that wasn't the case anymore because now they were free and they were happy. A party was ensured after everyone was recovered and they were partying in the Arcobaleno Manor. A manor used and inhabited by past, present, and future Arcobalenos, it's walls were soaked with the power of its previous users, the library filled with the rich history of the Dying Will Flames and portraits of former Arcobalenos graced the suite of each Arcobaleno.

_I Prescelti Sette_

The Chosen Seven as they were referred to by the Mafia Society even someone as _weak_ as she wasn't someone to be trifled with, she was only weak against her fellow Arcobalenos but to all others par the Vindice, she is the Strongest Cloud alive and the only Cloud that would fit within the current _I Prescelti Sette_ generation. The party was in full swing by the time she noticed it, some were already drunk enough that their sober Famiglia members started to drag them away in hopes of salvaging their reputation. Usually, she'd be in the middle of it but tonight was just for relief.

Tonight, she would be happy for them and for herself.

"Oi, Lackey. What are you doing here?" Lifting _his_ purple gaze from the almost empty glass, he meets the eyes of the man with a killer stare. "...Reborn-senpai." He lifted _his_ glass in a mock toss and _his_ smirk played on _his_ face. "Normally, you'd be in the middle of this chaos not watching it." He said imploringly while Skull had to stomp the mocking retort that was about to pass his lips. "...Normally, yeah. I would but I'm just savoring that I got my body back, I don't want to jinx anything." He replied calmly that Reborn was oddly bemused at the lax reply of the Cloud Arcobaleno.

He knew Skull and he could tell that something was off about the normal loudmouth moron civilian and just left it... for now. Leaving the young stuntman, Reborn doesn't need his Dame-student's Hyper Intuition to tell that something was going to happen soon. 

> * * *

"Are you going to visit, Mother?" Skull smiled knowingly while the woman beside him patted his shoulder. "It's about time." He replied while the woman beside him, the Giglio Nero Nono sighed. "Couldn't you stay for a bit, Skull?" She pleaded while Skull looked at the other Arcobalenos and their guests. "You know I never belonged... It would be beneficial for everyone if I just... disappeared. " There was pain behind those purple eyes and Aria felt the Cloud's pain. "They won't take the fact that you leaving without a by leave..lightly." A bitter sad chuckle escaped his lips. "Maybe they'll court another Cloud because I'm not suited, I never was and you know it... I was just a civilian and still am." He replied and felt someone hug him.

They spoke no more.

Skull managed to get out of the party without being noticed and made his way to the Sky suite where their beloved Sky lays in a glass coffin, a beautiful princess she'd make if Luce were awake... Entering the suite and through various security measures, he sat at the chair near her... The Sky flames lay dormant but they could still feel her, their Sky. It was a miracle that Verde managed to create a stasis chamber where the power of the Sky Arcobaleno pacifier was held in hopes of staving off Luce's disease and when the battle ended, Luce's disease was gone.

She was healing.

Anytime now, she'd be awake but Skull couldn't wait anymore. "Luce... we managed to get the curse lifted and we're back to normal... Gods, there's so much to tell you when you wake up." Skull held his helmet, the infant-sized helmet embodied his years struggle as an Arcobaleno, years as the errand boy for the Mafia-borne individuals... His status as a civilian demoted him to the very bottom of the hierarchy which was so damn unfair.

"Luce... I'm sorry but I want my life back, please find a way to forgive me for leaving, _Il Mio Amato Cielo."_ He placed his hand on the glass and pulsed a bit of his Cloud flame, he felt the curl of Sky flame and closed his eyes, to be with his Sky for the last time.

He placed his helmet and the empty pacifier on the chair and walked away without a backward glance to his sleeping Sky because if he did look back, he would've seen a tear escape and cascaded down her face as her Cloud drifted away from her, from them. From the spiritual world, Luce kept watched of her Guardians, and needless to say, she wasn't happy at all. Just because their Cloud was born a civilian doesn't she was weak... If the others only knew.

Skull was the strongest out of all of them.

And now, she's drifting away.

_"No Skull...Please come back... Please..."_ It was futile to beg or shout, she'd done it before and not even Viper who was the Esper could hear her. It hurt, it hurts to see their Cloud pack her things, the sentimental ones were packed but the other knickknacks she had were left, several clothes, a couple of books... Luce watched as Skull was staring at the picture on her nightstand, it was their picture as a Famiglia.

Skull took the photo off the frame and had an unreadable expression. "Was I even part of this?" There were times Luce wished she could've been heard, to be seen, and to be at least corporal so she could smack everyone because they were so stupid. They were on the edge of Dissonance with how they treated their Cloud. _"Skull, La Nostra Amata Nuvola, you are part of our Famiglia. Please don't leave..."_ Luce was close to screaming her heart out when Skull tore the photo in two and held the side where her picture is... The purple-haired androgynous-looking male behind Luce with a grin so genuine that it melted her heart. 

Luce watched as Skull burned herself off the picture with her Cloud flames and left Luce untouched.

> * * *
> 
> _I've been trapped in a cage_   
>  _Sorrow said I should stay_   
>  _But I found beauty in this pain_   
>  _Gave me strength to break these_   
>  _Invisible chains...._
> 
> * * *

Skull unlocked her window and threw her bag at the bush then closed the window with a silent click then another look at her room, looking for anything she'd miss then nodded. Taking off the piercings she had and proceeded to close the pierced skin. Her face devoid of makeup then with another burst of her flames, she removed every single tattoo etched on her face, on her body.

She was removing any mark that reminded her that she was Skull de Mort.

Unfortunately, her flames mutated her appearance because she never had purple hair or purple eyes before because her hair was a dark inky color and eyes like dark chocolate, bittersweet that held edge yet appear innocent. She was a walking contradiction and she frankly, still is but that was about to change. Skull planned everything from the very moment she became an Arcobaleno, she had an escape plan.

This was never part of her plan, to get attached to a bunch of abusive, narrow-minded... She released a shuddering sigh.

Taking out the permanent hair dye and the colored contact lenses.

She began her transformation.

> * * *

_I don't believe in your fairytales and goals_   
_Conozco la Vida and_   
_She's working on my soul_   
_This ain't over yet_   
_Still got demons in my head, yeah, yeah_   
_Cold, sweating in my bed, whoa_   
_Don't wanna get used to..._

* * *

Black hair, brown eyes.

She almost looked like herself except her skin, she wore her biker suit for an alarming 24/7 basis that it wasn't exposed to a hint of sunlight but she could play it off as having Anemia... Underneath her biker suit, she wore a long-sleeved purple turtle-neck and a pair of black skin-tight pants paired with black ankle-high boots. She zipped her suit to cover her outfit and sighed.

This was the last time she'll sleep here.

The last time she would walk these hallways and the gardens.

The last time she would ever be near a situation that warrants her life because she had **enough** of this life, **enough** of the treatment she was subjected to, **enough** of the people who never gave her a chance to show them _who she really was_ , she wasn't _their_ Cloud anymore because she had enough of the bullshit, they could court another Cloud for all the fuck she gave.

Good riddance.

Just because she didn't have a colorful mafia-borne status like the majority of them doesn't mean she doesn't have her own reputation but they didn't give her that chance and even if she had the opportunity to show, they dismissed her and she was _fine with it_ , the less they know about her and the less attachment she formed with them but she knew that at least a couple of them knew she was hiding something, she had her slip-ups but they were dismissed because it was the heat of the moment. 

It was _~~absolutely~~_ fine with her.

She kept her secrets close to her heart, only one person knew her for who she was but that person is in a comatose state.

Whatever pain she had from the hurt, the easy dismissal, and then the kicks, smacks, lovely snide remarks about her intelligence and her capability.

IT. WAS. ~~_NOT_~~. FINE.

Helmet and Suit on.

Luce watched mutely as Skull walked out the Cloud Arcobaleno suite, leaving as if it was just a mission, the SKy Arcobaleno prayed to have anyone intervene Skull's path, she wept in joy seeing Fon by the door. "Isn't it a little late for a ride, Skull?" The Chinese man inquired Skull shrugged. "It's been _years_ since I rode my old bike, Fon. I've been night riding before, nothing happened!" With a perfect flourish that only Skull could poise.

Perfect Little Actress.

Fon was a little pensive but agreed and Luce clutched the doorframe as her sob was deaf to everyone she cared about. 

Aria watched from the window as she saw her Mother's Cloud Guardian walked away from the manor with a bag at hand, out the gate.

Out of this life.

> * * *
> 
> _It's too late to save me, yeah_  
>  _Don't you come my way, don't pray for me_  
>  _'Cause I saved myself_  
>  _Already saved myself_  
>  _Yeah, yeah_  
>  _It's too late to save me, yeah_  
>  _Don't you come my way, don't pray for me_  
>  _'Cause I saved myself_  
>  _I've already saved myself_
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

Freedom was liberating.

When she put a distance between herself and the Arcobaleno manor, she took a detour to the forest then to the cliffside where her airship was being handled by her animal companion, it may sound quite absorb but Oodako was very efficient especially with eight tentacles, he was smart and he managed the ship without her, it was odd but everyone has an animal companion that resonated with them.

Cosmo, the Sky Arcobaleno's animal companion was in the same state as Luce.

Skull wondered if anything happened to her then ... What would become of her animal companion?

_'You're thinking too hard again.'_ It was an exclusive bond that warranted her to hear what Ookado thought while petted his head. "I never thought we'd get this far, my friend." She mumbled while Oodako wrapped himself around his mistress/friend, he knew of her plight and even saw witnessed it, it took all of his self-control and his friend's pleas to not thrash at the Arcobalenos. He was subjected to nights where his friend would pour her heart out to him, her tears, her pain was his and the rest of the animal companions weren't very happy with their partners.

That's why they treated Skull with kindness, couldn't they see how she was drifting away?

Oodako watched his friend pick herself up after falling, from being pushed, comforted her when he knows that she was close to breaking, and got to know the real Skull. How could they call her weak after everything she'd done for them, she'd done to get away from her old life.

They were arrogant and ignorant.

Now they lost her.

_'Where are we going?'_ He asked curiously while Skull smiled as she discarded her biker suit and helmet. 

"How does my past sound?" She said while Ookado nodded. _'I'm with you wherever you go.'_

The skies rumbled and as thunderstruck, the Arcobalenos had a foreboding feeling.


	2. Bad Liar

> * * *
> 
> _Oh, hush, my dear, it's been a difficult year..._
> 
> * * *

The next day was met with a rainy morning.

The guests from last night made themselves scarce as the night grew late and the Arcobalenos, mainly Reborn, promptly told them to go back to their respective homes before he shoots them. They had their bodies back and Verde stresses that they should take care until they fully succumbed to the change and adjusted, when he meant by adjusting, infant clothing were all promptly stored away and anything that reminded them of their cursed years.

The remaining Arcobalenos stumbled to the breakfast room as Luce dubbed it years before, cooked by one of the few people who could cook without burning something or blowing something up, each Arcobaleno had a look of utter wretchedness as the hangover took over them but neither would say that the other looked like shit. "Where's the Lackey?" Colonello noticed the empty spot that the Cloud Arcobaleno usually occupies. "Skull went out for a ride last night, he hasn't come home yet," Fon replied and Reborn had the same foreboding feeling from last night. "He probably got caught in the storm, don't worry much about it," Lal said dismissively but it wasn't just Reborn that had the foreboding feeling.

Viper felt it too last night and for the past week, Skull hadn't acted out much as he'd expect from the stuntman except the normally loud-mouthed fool who would direct all attention on him was acting like a proper Cloud, he remained at a distant, seen when only seen. While the others saw nothing was amidst... Viper knew better, it wasn't his business on what Skull did in his spare time but if the rest paid attention then they'd notice how often the Cloud Arcobaleno visited Luce, how often he was outside and he'd have bags with him.

Like he was lea-

Viper's eyes widened behind his hood and the rest noticed that the Mist stopped in mid-motion. "Viper-" "Check Luce's room now and Skull's room too." The rest were unsure why the Mist was telling them to check the rooms of the Sky and Cloud ... They shrugged and just decided to, to so... Reborn checked Luce's room while Fon went to Skull's room.

The killing intent that washed over the manor was the indication that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

> * * *

There was a smile that spread on her face was beautiful, Oodako was on the air deck with Skull and they took in the morning air with a good thought. "We already have a good distance from them now, we should dock the airship in Barcelona, I have a safe house there then we could rest and resupply then we can take a plane going to the States but I'm afraid you'll be in your tank, Oodako. I don't want Verde's surveillance catching wind of a woman with a red octopus." She apologized to her animal companion who nuzzled her neck.

_'It's alright, Skull, whatever it takes to get to our destination.'_ He replied while Skull hummed. "You shouldn't call me Skull anymore, Oodako... I stopped being that person after I dropped the remains of what was Skull de Mort." She said quietly while the red octopus sighed via their connection. _'You can't always run from them, Partner.'_ He said solemnly while she smiled bitterly.

"Then let me have my freedom, just for once where I could be free without being tied down by obligations or expectations." She murmured and Oodako sighed through their bond. _'Freedom is a beautiful thing but also lonesome.'_ He said while she cuddled him. "It's a good thing I'm a Cloud, I thrive in solidarity." As the sun began to set and the sky exploded with the vibrant colors of violet mixed with a hint of indigo, the harsh yet gentle red that blended with the blue hues that turned green and the orange hue intertwined with remaining yellow.

A kaleidoscope of art.

As the wind blew gently, Skull was lost in thought but Oodako took notice that the tips of her hair went aflame, eating away the black dye like the flame took shape and patted her hair... Eating away the past self and where her true self laid to be seen by the world, she wasn't the past anymore because that past died.

> * * *

> _And terrors don't prey on_   
>  _Innocent victims..._

> * * *

Gone.

_He was gone._

**SKULL. WAS. _GONE!_**

The remaining Arcobalenos weren't arguing, they weren't shouting insults at one another or causing property damage, they were just silent stewing as they stared at the objects on the table, the helmet, the suit, the torn picture and the sealed letter only for Luce to see and the rest were conflicted whether to open something so private and intimate that only the Sky can be privy to. 

They have searched everywhere for their wayward Cloud but he wasn't where he was supposed to be, he wasn't with the Shimon nor was he with the Carcassa, he wasn't anywhere near the usual spots he would go through and Oodako was missing from his tank. "He must've planned this for a while now..." Fon broke the silence that was close to chocking all of them. "Try years..." Viper said and pursed his lips the hooded Esper could tell a lot from Skull from the exaggerated mannerism and flamboyant attitude that the stuntman was hiding, never did they see the stuntman out of his suit and few times that he'd removed the helmet.

There was always something off about the stuntman and how their Sky was oddly protective of him.

"Then _why_ didn't you _tell us_ about it, Viper." The frigid tone that Reborn used was something all the Arcobalenos didn't want to be the recipient off and it was unfortunate that he opened his mouth. _'Mou~ this is a waste of time and money.'_ He thought and sighed. "It wasn't my decision nor my right to say anything, Luce handled him and if you'd noticed, he and Luce always spent time together, I wouldn't be surprised if Luce helped him before she was comatose..." The air grew colder and so much more uncomfortable.

"How did we not notice a thing that our cloud was drifting..."

Luce pursued her lips and just walked out of the room, she was a spirit so doors don't apply to her but the pure an unadulterated rage she felt for the rest of her Elements was volcanic, they pushed Skull to the point of suicide and so many times she soothed her, the young woman underneath the purple make-up and piercings was a...., they didn't see the signs of PTSD and how she coped with it violently. Night by night, Luce stood by the bed of her Cloud and tried to soothe the pain and the ache that was caused by her fellow Elements.

Skull was beaten, battered, and bruised when she was young and when she grew up, she became successful and conquered her trials. Luce knew that Skull was a lot older than what she looks and sadly, a pathological liar. Skull lied to protect her past, she didn't trust them but trusted her Sky...

Countless nights, Skull cried how she regretted being an Arcobaleno and how she left her life for something that reminded her of her past.

_"You all don't deserve to find, Skull,"_ Luce said out loud and released a shuddering sigh and went back to Skull's room where the remaining amount of her flames could be felt, this is where she found solace... The freedom and detachment that Clouds have was something Skull represented and detested, Luce knew the former stuntman was an Inverted Element, underneath the boisterous outlook she made them see, Skull was every bit of Cloud from the bloodlust of the battle, ruthless and just as merciless as the rest of them.

They just never saw her monster because she kept that side hidden at all costs.

> * * *

> _**Several Weeks Later...** _
> 
> * * *

_Location:_ **New York City, United States of America**

 _Time:_ **6:27 am**

Her freedom was so unexpected and she could hardly believe it, she didn't wake up from gunshots, yelling or a rather violent awakening with a green mallet but woke up from the sunlight filtering in her room and the sound of music from her alarm clock... It was surreal but so welcoming and it was healing her in her spacious bed laid her sleeping, animal companion. The adorable red octopus decided to forgo his tank and just decided to cuddle with her, others might find it disturbing but Oodako's flames were gentle comfort.

It saved her from screaming from another nightmare.

The past was something she decided to ran away from and yet look at her, back to the very place where she decided to run from but then again it's the last place where anyone would look for her even she'd herself haunted and almost hysterically laughing at this matter, the phone rang with a soft ring because Oodako has sensitive ears and she is still waking up. 

_"Good morning..."_ Her voice slurred a bit but had a bit of accent, years of being in Italy did wonder to her previous accent and being an infant for thirty years. **_"Good morning Miss Gabrielle, I trust your exit from Italia was a success?"_** Skull's purple gaze lost its sleepy gaze and sharpened. _"It was a success and my mission to maintain the peace between the Keepers and V_ _indice has been recorded and reported."_ There was a pleased hummed from the other side of the phone and a chuckle after. 

_" **I'm surprised that the Arcobalenos let you go easily, Nightshade"**_ She rolled her eyes and eyed her animal companion who was stirring awake. _"They did not, they're still trying to find Skull de Mort as my contacts told me."_ She replied with a tired sigh. _" **Perhaps a vacation is in order in a quiet town?"** _Skull pondered with the notion and made a sound of disagreement. _"I still need to reconnect to my roots, Claude. Can you set up my old clinic in St. Augustine?"_ She asked and remembered her quaint clinic within the oldest European settlements in the State. _" **I'm afraid that place has been... bought an individual that was insistent on taking it because the owner wasn't there."** _The dark tone curled nastily at the thought and woman felt a pit in her stomach. _"Oh... Is there any available place in St. Augustine then?"_ Her disappointed tone was resigned and Claude huffed.

**_"That beastly human being may have bought it for the sake of societal prospects but due to your investments, job payments from being the stuntman and hitman... And your former occupation, you have managed to accumulate a sum that made a profit that I and some of your colleagues bought you, as you can say, an upgrade."_** She could feel herself smile and the initial sadness was chase off and excitement thrummed.

She felt her other phone ting and her brow rose when she unlocked it, she nearly dropped it but couldn't stop her gasped.

**_"Impressed?"_** She has no words for it especially on how much would this. _"How... This is too much, Claude."_ Her voice shook but the rich British accent from the other side was merely chuckling. **_"If anyone deserves this, it's you. The papers are mailed and one separate section has been added to be your office and clinic if there's any additional renovation then please do say so before you move in."_** He said while the young purple-haired woman grinned happily as she showed the pictures to Oodako who was making his own pleasing sounds. 

Skull and the man named Claude chatted for a bit before she hanged up and released a happy squeal. "Can you believe it, Kado... Our own place that's literally large enough to for you to go full size and space for my work and research!" She gushed will the octopus shared her enthusiasm. _'If anyone deserves this, it's you, Skull.'_ The purple-haired woman smiled and a few tears dropped from her eyes.

"Yeah... I deserve it."

> [ **953 N Griffin Shores Dr** ](https://www.redfin.com/FL/St-Augustine/953-N-Griffin-Shores-Dr-32080/home/139830217)
> 
> [ ** St. Augustine, FL 32080, USA ** ](https://www.redfin.com/FL/St-Augustine/953-N-Griffin-Shores-Dr-32080/home/139830217)

She wrote the address down and got ready for the day.


	3. Welcome to My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know what its like to be like me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Angst.... Or at least Angst. For those who don't know the anime Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler, some elements of it were too damn resonating with Skull and thus I couldn't help but add them and as far as OOCness goes, I'll try to keep it to a min.

> * * *
> 
> _Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you..._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Location: **Unknown**
> 
> Time: _7:33 AM_
> 
> Age: **9**

_Hurt._

_That's all she knew, it may not be physical but it still hurts, peeking through the doorway, the little brunette was so uncertain of what happened but they were shouting and she stood stiff, unknown of what's happening and that bad stench... Alcohol? Booze?_

_They were both in the other room, she could hear shouts and crashes from while she took notice of her Grandmother and Grandfather, pursuing their lips in disgust as they saw the mess. "They're spiraling, Maria... They're not a good influence for the Carina." Her Grandfather said while Maria sighed. "What are we going to do, Pedro? Throw her parents out because I'm just tempted too... I have no idea what we did wrong in raising Javier... How..." She heard her Grandmother sobbed while her husband hushed her._

_"Then as parents, we have done our part... Javier and... Joanna must go, the Carina can stay with us until those two fixed their mess."_

_But that was the only the beginning of my Hell._

_Javier and Joanna, the little girl's parent were thrown out and rather than being mature they had a deep seethed for their child, it was wrong, oh so very wrong but the parents left without a goodbye to anyone even to their child because they hated her, she represented what they've lost and it was oddly and unjustifiably unfair of them to blame her._

_Belladonna Amora Vicar at the age of nine saw how the world would treat those who are innocent, with no fault but were still blamed for the fault of others._

_When her parents left, Belladonna was raised by two veteran soldiers who were strict with her and she grew a certain fondness for a soldier's moral compass and duty... She even told them that she wanted to be a soldier but her grandparents chuckled. "You're better suited for something medical, Carina... you have a good heart, caring and creative," Pedro said fondly while Maria clicked her tongue. "If you want to be a soldier then you have to be disciplined and prepared, Bella, being in the military service isn't easy," Maria told Belladonna fondly while the girl hummed._

_"Auntie Hannah told me that I'm suited for Psychology... Maybe something a bit of both?" She asked herself while her grandparents shared a smile._

> * * *

_But happiness like this couldn't last because three years later, her parents returned with a baby in her Mother's arm and a cold feeling in Belladonna's stomach because she doesn't like her parents... Needless to say, her grandparents were rather reluctant to invite her parents back for a cup of coffee. "We managed to work in a call center for a while before it got taken over, Javier took some investments and well... It was fine until I found out I was pregnant." Joanna explained while Belladonna tugged her Grandfather's shirt..._

_Her intuition was uneasy like a lie, it was disgusting and sludge-like. "And we owe some people money because of... Leslie's birth..." She has a sister and her sister was under the care of those people. "Let's say we believe you... I know about Javier's gambling addiction." Maria said in a clipped tone. "I honestly stopped, Mama... For Joanna and Leslie's sake."_

_Forgotten._

_"Have you forgotten that you have a firstborn, Javier?" Pedro had a cold tone with his son while the man flinched, anger flashed in his eyes. "...Right.." Belladonna won't fool herself into thinking that her parents changed because they act like immature adults. "Don't tell me you still blame, Bella for both your fault." Maria's voice rose with a tint of incredulity. "I thought spending time away would help you two mature but it didn't." Bella felt the need to go out, the irritation bubbling in her skin._

_Unfair._

_"May I be excused?" Her voice was controlled but her eyes were blazing mad. "Is that any way to look at your Mother, brat?!" Her Mother screeched and almost slapped her if weren't for the baby in her arms. "Watch it, Joanna! I'm only letting you two here in hopes of change but look at you? Immature, childish, and unfit." Pedro ushered his granddaughter out of the living room and in the gardens._

_"Ignore their words, Carina... You are so much more than them."_

_Belladonna felt something bubble underneath her skin, her eyes flashed a hint of purple and the unbearable heat in her hands._

> * * *

She woke up with a gasp.

Ookado was worried when he saw his partner started to mumble and stir, her words mixed with mumbles and cry that their bond felt so depressing and wrenching because it was painful... The memories of the past haunting her, those years spent as an infant became taxing as she suppressed everything even her own emotions. _' It was only a dream...'_ He told her and nuzzled himself into her neck. "It..it felt so real... Like fucking damn, Ookado... Like I was still a little girl with _them_ of all people." There was a knock on her door and her hazy purple gaze focused a bit seeing a man walked in with her supposed breakfast.

"....." They were silent and awkward until he opened the curtain to let the sunlight in. "You know... You don't have to act like a butler, Claude... We don't even have a contract." She said a bit tiredly while the man merely chuckled. "Demons have certain quirks, some enjoy serving others... To see how a human would act when they have literal powerhouses at their beck and call." Skull grinned a bit ruefully. "You're basically analyzing them whether they would go mad with power and just cause a Jafar." Claude hummed. "Not always, some would twist them and others break them." Handing over a cup of coffee, warm but not overly hot just as she preferred.

"Psychic driving is unethical in my former line of work, Claude." The man with the golden eyes smiled, a hint of sadism and malicious intent passed his eyes. "But some would use it as a way of saving yet those who have the power of the mind tether to the brink of hunger for power or their morality." He replied while she scoffed. "It's too damn early for your psychological and philosophical games, Claude. I had a nightmare and I'm feeling a bit bloodthirsty." She said deadpanned and for a few moments, it was a tense silence until...

They both laughed.

"You are a complete and utter bastard in this unholy morning." The pun wasn't lost and they both had another round of laughs. _'Some would have run away from a demon, not laugh with them, Belladonna.'_ Ookado chastised and the purple-haired woman rolled her eyes. "He's harmless... Until he gets his soul of the year, Oodako." The demon rolled his eyes and helped her up. "... You were having a nightmare." It wasn't a question but a statement while she sighed deeply. "All those years ago, I thought I moved on, Claude but I'm still stuck in this hellish cycle." The woman who was vivacious, outspoken and flames bright as her resolve looked so lackluster, gone was the strong individual who he knew replaced with someone aged despite her young looks.

"Belladonna... Dwelling on what has been lost and passed will do nothing but bring you pain."

> * * *

Hatred, Pain, Loss.

Her life was filled with two things, Obligations and Expectations, it twisted her and maddened her because never in her life she did anything just for her, it was always for someone else, selfless and idiotic of full proportion because deep inside she knew she was just as selfish and territorial, her blood would sing at the sight of spilled blood. Bloodthirsty, merciless, and untameable, those were her traits that attracted the demon.

But what made him stay was something unfathomable.

She still had her innocence, a type of morality that made her so tantalizingly delicious for his kind. A fallen angel on the brink of damnation, white feathers corrupted from the blackest soot from the abyss yet the touch of Heaven remained by morality. 

She was a fallen angel in the eyes of a demon.

"Deep thoughts?" Her purple gazed focused on the man beside her. "Yes..." She replied and the demon beside her raised a brow. "All these years that passed, Claude... Why did you stay?" She asked rather baffled while the man held her gaze. "I stayed because I wanted to and my reasons are my own, I hold no love for the British Isles after all those centuries passed, I still do not hold any sentimental value... How I was before was appalling and you wouldn't recognize me as anything more than a creep, obsessed with souls and ambitions, make no mistake, Bella... I still hold the shadow of my former self... I am a demon through and through but over time, not every demon is the same, others became wretched and dive back into damnation to hide from what they've lost in the human world and others mingle, to have a chance of what was and what could be..." He said, his voice drowned by the memories even Belladonna could feel the pain behind those words.

"What are you now, Claude?" She asked while he smiled bitterly. " I am a monster that is cloaked with man's skin, to sate my desires, and pursue what I couldn't due to the proprieties that stopped me and constrained me." She could feel the Cloud flames beneath her skin sing as it resonates with Claude's words. Freedom and Bloodlust, it sang, free from the chains and devour the enemies while bathing in their blood.

"...Freedom."

The two of them remained where they are until Oodako made his presence known. _'I could feel your flames from the bedroom, Bella. Keep in mind that if you don't want to be found, you have to be cautious.'_ Oodako's words ring true and she nodded. "I have to get away from New York before anyone recognizes my flames." She said and Claude nodded. "The renovations are almost complete, it shouldn't be long now. We can travel to Florida in the morning." He said and took her right hand and encased it with his.

"Know this, Belladonna... Love is a word that demons sparingly uses unless its to seduce or capture our prey, love is not what I feel for you because it is something unexplainable and even for someone such as myself who lived and loved before, no words would be enough to describe it." Belladonna felt her chest thrum with closure. "Basically friends with supernatural benefits?" She asked while he chuckled. "If you point it like that then yes, ask and I will answer the best that I could... Call my name in danger and I will emerge from the shadows and slay your enemies, a drop of your blood spilled by those who wish you harm their corpses will decorate the floor." It was beautiful, a confession fit for lovers but they will never be. 

Her heart, her mind was damaged from before and from what she experienced.

Love was poisonous as was good intentions. _'And several years spent as an infant messes up your biology and psychology,'_ She thought and enjoyed this moment with her demon friend...

"Claude...from your experience, how long does it take to heal a broken spirit?" She asked while Claude stilled. "...It entirely depends on the person whether they wish to remain broken and cared for like a shattered doll or take charge of their fate." He said while she looked at him with an uncertain look. "You already knew what happened, as much as I want to go back to my past... I can't... not with the blood I've spilled." With her other hand, she caressed Claude's cheek, her haunted purple gaze gave a thrill to the demon...

Broken, delicious, and vulnerable.

"Then why not let your monster out? You've restrained yourself, you let yourself get chained and beaten. You are at war with yourself because that isn't who you are, Belladonna. Even as a child, you let yourself be consumed by your own flames, every single I've watched as you plastered a mask that hid the monster at bay but when you became part of _Cosa Nostra_ , I grew excited and reinvigorated as you let that beast out on occasion but still, you weren't you... You made a persona of Skull de Mort." She flinched at that name and the years of being beaten and called out like some useless imbecile, a torrent of emotions rushed through her.

Rage, pure unadulterated rage.

She didn't notice how Claude let her go and he was behind her like he became her shadow. _"They caged you thinking you would break from the sight of blood, they never once thought that it would excite you... You are the poor helpless Cloud that was tied down by the other Elements, the one that is usually in the shadows... You were thrust in the spotlight, you never liked... Did you, Belladonna?"_ Silken words laced with harsh truths, she felt the cage in her rattle and roar.

"Never, I never liked it nor even considered it." The demon behind her grabbed her left hand gently, caressing the pale skin of her backhand. 

"Then allow me to help you become the Cloud you were denied, _M_ _i señora nube..."_

> * * *

The world was warm.

It chased the chills of the spirit world away, she watched her Elements grow into disarray, one was finding Skull and the other was constantly monitoring her health because every single day she could feel the pull back into her body, she heard them pray that she would wake up because their bond was close to dissonance and frankly, she was scared of what the dissonance would do to everyone.

Everyone was already unhinged and with Skull gone, it added to the cold terror to the barely functioning bond, it was Luce who made the bond worked because the others were too caught up at the fact that Skull was a civilian, a civilian in the place of what was considered the bloodthirsty monstrous position, the reason why Clouds continually drift was that the monster they have could never be sated with just missions or bound by trivialities.

Clouds were monsters with intelligence, they weren't mindless or thoughtless because once they find a Sky to drift to... They could be dangerous as Storms and strike fast as Lightning, to protect their skies with the might of several elements. They would also give an illusion or sometimes, they'd be in denial of what they are.

Skull was a walking contradiction of herself, she didn't fully accept the beast that she holds within herself while the others tried to be what they aren't because they were shaped by the mafia which was saddening but of course, she wouldn't say because it wasn't her right.

She may be their Sky but she wasn't their guide.

Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, and Mist.

Each one has a beast or sin that they embody, some may think that some of the elements are good or better than the others but in reality... There is no good behind the Dying Will Flames because they embody both resolve and restraint... Her mother told her that each flame is a sin, a sin that must be acknowledged in other to achieve their virtue because, in order to see the good in one's self, they must go through hell.

Out of everyone, Skull was the one that held her sin in place and played her virtue but that wasn't her nature at all, Clouds would always go through the sin before achieving the virtue. They labeled her as an Inverted Cloud which was true but it sounds so degrading in her opinion, Skull wasn't given the chance to be free.

As much as she wants her Cloud back, she would let Skull drift because she has this feeling that it would be better for Skull's road to discovery.

" _Stai al sicuro il mio cloud"_

> * * *

**Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Anger, Greed, and Sloth.**

_Humility, Kindness, Abstinence, Chastity, Patience, Liberality and Diligence_

* * *

Belladonna Amore Gabrielle formerly known as Skull de Mort knew that Luce gave her that paper the night before the curse took over them and it wasn't really difficult to point out what Luce was hinting at because from the past few years she learned.

> Reborn was **Pride** and he needed to learn _humility_ , a sun that shines far too brightly is blinded by his own rays, blinded by his own success and with that he forgets that he is only human, far too great and far too prideful that everyone is considered beneath him unless they share his power.

> * * *
> 
> Fon was **Envy** and he needed to learn _kindness_ , a storm that stews and brews in the inside would get lost in his mess should he not learn to love what he already has than what he had not.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Verde was **Gluttony** and he needed to learn _abstinence_ , a flash of lightning that strikes too fast without hesitation and his constant hunger for knowledge is what will end him, not everything should be known because secrets are kept for a reason. 

> * * *

> Viper was **Lust** and he needed to learn chastity, a mist that even fooled himself into believing that he was greedy, no, greed was a nothing more of an illusion to mask that lust of power he felt every time another zero is added into his bank account, though he may be cheap in the outside, he yearns nothing more than a house filled with gold and jewels.
> 
> * * *

> Colonello was **Greed** and he needed to learn _liberality_ , a rain that though would wash away pain didn't except his rain brought about misery and suffering, he stole the place of another for this position entices not only power and glory if only he'd let Lal take her place but he didn't, he got greedy with her and his intentions though good had a sliver of the truth that hid of his innermost desire.
> 
> * * *

> Lal Mirch was **Anger** and she needed to learn _patience_ , a rain that was stolen from her position now lives in a constant state of limbo where she feels nothing and the only emotion she could link with every time she connects with her Sky was nothing but rage, a rage that holds no bounds because she was stolen by the very person who she thought loved her has betrayed her by taking her rightful place with her Sky.
> 
> * * *

While she was **Sloth** and she needed to learn _diligence_ , a Cloud who didn't prove her worth from the start and had to lay down like a beaten dog, her leash tugged and pulled, shouted out like a mere slave for their amusement and gain. She was lazy or delusional that she thought that bidding her time would've changed anything but didn't because she kept everything about her at bay, hiding the monster and keeping everything in, rather than drifting... She was chained down because she let them.

And Luce, she represented all of them, she was both Sin and Virtue that tries to maintain all her urges, her desires... A constant state of being in there and distant.

The Dying Will Flames aren't just formed by resolve but by acceptance and balance of sin and virtue of one's self, the color of the flame and persona of the person doesn't matter because the sin and virtue are what plays out the most in manifesting it. Verde was a fool who couldn't see through that pulling out the resolve would require looking through memories and those memories are laced with emotions, the stronger the emotion, the stronger one's desire to manifest that power and his intention.

Half of the mafia's resolve revolves around surviving, vengeance, fame, power, and wealth.

She understood what Luce had meant and the flames weren't as they seem no matter how lightly someone would explain it, no wonder Claude was attracted to it... The sin and virtue laced through her flames made the demon salivate and she could almost empathize with him, to understand the true potential of one's flame is to dwell into the deepest part of one's self and face the monster hidden inside. 

That one particular memory that will either break her or transform her.

"Are you ready, My Lady?"

> * * *

> _To be on the edge of breaking down a_ _nd no one there to save you..._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone help me with the Arcobaleno timeline, I really don't want to mess it up, thank you!


	4. Born to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't make me sad, don't make me cry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Gods! This story blew up fast, I didn't expect people to get hooked, thank you for the support and feedback that you guys have been feeding me!
> 
> Also, it's time for the romance aspect of the Pre-Arcobaleno curse!

> * * *
> 
> _Is it by mistake or design? I feel so alone on a Friday night can you make it feel like home if I tell you you're mine?..._
> 
> * * *

If there was one person that was affected by Skull's disappearance, it was the person they all least expect.

Silent, smiling yet underneath was someone burying his emotion underneath all the mantras and exercises. The man trained for ours in the woods and trees fell, one that thought so sturdy easily crumbled with a swift kick, he huffed and yet it didn't stop the emotions that stirred inside of himself nor did it stop the emotions and memories that assaulted him.

Skull's smile.

Skull's laugh.

The simplicity and the flamboyant young man that managed to worm himself inside his heart and mind, he became an influence that was so hard to ignore and how he did so little but impacted him so much that every day in that cursed body was bearable, no one knew what was transpiring in the shadows, how two being found comfort in one another, just to be with someone who understands. Their relationship wasn't founded on a desire to escape nor was it formed from carnal desires, it was formed from sincerity that only Skull was capable of giving and he took it for granted and now those memories haunt him.

Leather, sweat with a hint of cinnamon.

Skull's scent was unique and he remembered the flustered look that the stuntman had when he told him, the stuntman's alabaster skin was flushed to a delicious red and he savored that moment where it was just them.

When the Cloud was with him.

> * * *
> 
> _Keep making me laugh... Let's go get high_   
>  _The road is long, we carry on_   
>  _Try to have fun in the meantime..._
> 
> * * *

Fon returned to the mansion in a better mood.

He didn't see his fellow Arcobalenos and he was glad for that because seeing the others made him unsettled, they were the reason why his beloved has gone away, he may not have said anything but if he could go back to the night before Skull left, he would've tried to make him stay even if it's outright exposing their relationship but he didn't, he should've known that when the night grew late and the thunder rolled, Skull wouldn't have been stuck in a storm.

That young man braved through harsher things and a simple storm wouldn't stop him from going home. It was so lubricious on how he sounded right now but he was in love, in love with the wayward Cloud who meant everything to him.

He and Skull didn't share anything sexual, they were both keen on that because it only messes up a perfectly good relationship and for both of them who were on a different axis, the rest thinks Fon was rather indifferent every time Skull was ridiculed or hurt by them but they didn't see how his eyes would flash a dangerous red, it was maddening because they were blind to the storm they were brewing when they messed with his Cloud. When everyone would settle for the night, he would remember sneaking down the halls to just check on Skull but then he'd be surprised to see Skull attended to by Luce or already bandaged.

He thought it was strange that Skull went to bed wearing his biker suit but didn't question it, he would watch in fascination how Skull's flames healed him from all the _tender care_ that the other Arcobalenos gave him, his beautiful flames were so unearthly and so intoxicating, he remembered the smile and the talks they would have in the four corners of the room. It was unfortunate that they had to hide their relationship but completely and utterly necessary but he had a feeling that Luce knew their relationship and would just smile and kept quiet.

He entered Skull's room and closed the door, leaning on the door, his back pressed and head tilted to inhale the remaining scent left of his lover.

Their relationship was complicated when it started so simple, a simple knock on the door to ask if the other was alright that turned into helping the other bandage their wounds. He didn't realize that those simple touches, those careful calloused hands on his bare skin set him aflame, closing his eyes... He remembered that night before he made a mistake, harsh words were exchanged...

If he'd known how painful it was to lose someone so special by a few words spoken in heat.

He would've apologized then and there but they drifted apart. Like nothing ever happened.

Sliding to the floor, his head buried into his knees.

Memories, and memories of their stolen moments, those tender feelings and affections that is only reserve for them, in private. He remembered the embraces they shared and those looks that could melt the arctic ice... Fon touched his lips and remembered the night when Skull kissed him, the young man was so afraid for him when the Triads demanded a tasking mission, the rest of the Arcobalenos were pissed but didn't risk a war with the Triads, he returned with wounds so deep that it made him wince and a broken arm but alive. Skull de Mort, the young Cloud Arcobaleno healed him in the privacy of his own room.

> * * *

_"I'm so glad you're safe..." Sometimes Fon would think that his beloved was a woman, how Skull's voice would reach a pitch usually when he screams but when they're alone... He could analyze how the young man's voice was lighter but not squeaky, it was beautiful... It didn't help that Skull without his make-up or piercings looked so androgynous, beautiful, and handsome. "Is there something on my face?" The light musing from Skull broke Fon from his litany of Skull's physical look. "Nothing, beloved..." He smiled but a certain movement he made cause a white-hot pain that he let out a hiss. "Oh fuck, go sit down, Fon, and let me take a look at the wound." He let Skull remove his robe and the gasp he heard and rising heat from his Cloud._

_"How could they do this to you, Fon... They were supposed to be your family." The Cloud flames were almost like the Sun flames only that Skull was propagating his cells, he was speeding up the process and Fon almost felt immensely better. "They aren't my family, Skull... They are people who raised an unwanted orphaned and utilized my potential for their benefit. My family, on the other hand, are people who I let close to me. They are selected..." Fon let Skull help him to lean on the headrest._

_Skull was curled at his side."Am I considered family then?" Skull joked while Fon smiled and rested his forehead on Skull's. "No... As much as China's history goes of incestuous affairs, you are my beloved and that's that." He felt a hand on his cheek and a few inches before his face. "Skull..." He let the stuntman's hand travel to his neck and he felt that tug..._

_"Do you trust me, Fon?"_

_"Trust is a dangerous word, Skull..."_

_He saw how something flashed over Skull's eyes and the smile turned melancholic. "Then would you take a risk with me?" Fon closed his eyes and felt those lips upon his, for that brief moment in time, there was peace between them and it felt perfect._

_"Can we take another risk?"_

> * * *

"Skull...where are you?" ' _Because I never thought that someone like me could find love but now that I have, I have lost you... Please come back, please.'_

> * * *
> 
> _Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don't know why..._
> 
> * * *

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She commented as she stared at the reddening sky where a certain someone invaded her mind, the Chinese man who grabbed and crushed her heart then proceeded to move on without another word, if that doesn't sound so cliche then she doesn't know what to do with herself. "It is, my Lady..." Claude stood behind her and what made this so scenic was that Oodako in her arms and they were standing on a cliffside.

She knew from every cliche movie that the reason why Fon pushed her away was that he was blackmailed too, threatened, or going through a mental crisis.

She couldn't fault Fon, she could never be angry with him... Her hatred for the rest of the Arcobalenos was more in the lines of _'It-Depends-On-The-Situation'_ and she could...never hate the man who made her life so much bearable with the Arcobalenos, she understood that their... living situation and job requirements were such a hassle that it didn't surprise her when everything blew up. She could've made it work but...

She brushed a hand on her stomach and shuddered. 

Belladonna knew she wasn't perfect but her past traumatized her so badly that she couldn't afford any weakness herself, Fon was someone close to work and it wasn't right, she had a weak moment but those weak moments with Fon were so damn addicting that she nearly forgot... "Why can't we forget people easily, Claude?" She asked so melancholically that it sounded musically depressing. "Because they made an impact on us, My Lady... You wish to forget but your heart will never let you forget just as mistakes haunt us." He replied and she sighed deeply. "I thought I had it all plan out, recon, observe, mask and leave but no... The damn _curse_ threw a wrench, falling in _love_ , and now... this, why can't I stop making mistakes just for once?" She slid down on her knees and hugged Oodako close to her chest.

"I keep making mistakes... and it just _hurts_ , damnit! I was supposed to follow through the plan and retire but no, this... I thought I can escape it at some point but knowing how I'm harmonized with Luce- Oh Gods... I can't anymore..." Claude draped his jacket over her shoulders and let the young woman cry. He didn't know what happened to her but one moment she was just alright and the next, she was clutching her chest and he brought her to the cliffside where they saw a storm brewing over the horizon.

"I can never get away from them, Claude... I'll always be plagued by their memories, the emotions laced in those memories...." He patted her head and felt the flames beneath curl at his fingertips. "I won't let them get near you unless you wish it, My Lady..." He murmured while she broke out into another sob. "I was so strong before... How did this happen to me, why did this happen to me?" She wailed almost hysterically.

"I sacrificed a lot from before, I took a risk, a chance... Now it sacrificed my past..." 

It was never fair, she always lost.

> * * *

Love was a foreign concept in the Arcobaleno household.

It was something fleeting and dangerous, that four-letter word that could destroy years work of hard work and how the vulnerability could strike at any given moment, they all knew the price of falling in love even Skull, the thought to be weakest of them, he never said anything about his past or anything else in general... Just spats that misdirected them to this moment where they looked at one another, helpless and empty-handed.

They had nothing on Skull besides a name that wasn't even registered in legal documents which were an odd thing considering how famous Skull is and they reached a conclusion that Skull used another name or his birth name in all those legal paraphernalia. "Anything? Last seen person who hooked up with him? Lovers or exes?" If anyone of them would notice how the eyes of the martial artist turned to steel then none would comment. 

Fon had already admitted their relationship in hopes of finding Skull but it came to a dead stop.

"Other than Fon, no... Luce would know anything about Skull considering how much they spend time with each other. Didn't he mention anything to you, Fon, kora?" Colonello was frustrated because he didn't think that all those thought to be playful slaps and kicks, well those were just for his thought, he didn't know that it cut the stuntman deep from the words and actions thrown at him. "Even if he did Colonello, I would've said it by now but that's the case. Skull left to heal, all he kept saying is that if we were to be free from the curse, the first thing he'd-" Fon's eyes widened and the rest promptly shut their traps.

"What is it, Fon, spit it out." Verde's ever eloquent way of saying just hurry up. 

"He'd go back to his past and make amends with his demon." 

Since none of them knew Skull par Luce, they have a clue but they didn't know where to start. "Did Skull leave anything behind? Anything personal so I could at least get a trace?" Viper asked and under his hood, his brows were pinched. _'How Fon worded it out was oddly...precise.'_ He thought and Fon gave reached from the inside of his robe and pulled out a necklace.

> _Veni, Vendi, Amavi_
> 
> **_I came, I saw, I loved..._ **

It was a simple key vintage key necklace that was oddly feminine. "Skull gave this to you?" It was Lal who surprisingly asked in a soft tone. "Yes, he...gave it to me before we were cursed." It was Verde who took it from the Storm Arcobaleno to inspect it. "It's riddled with Cloud flames and there's a short inscription at the side." He took a clean cloth from the table and wiped the necklace to see.

"Skull was a bit of a romantic, he loved Latin quotes and he was even fluent in it." Fon shared and had a melancholic smile. 

"Have you tried opening the locket, Fon?" Reborn didn't curse nor did he act out of line these days, he knew his mistake and prided himself that it was for Skull's benefit but like the rest, he didn't mean to go to far and drive away their Cloud. It was mistake and a regret, he had enough of those but this regret and mistake was far too great that it's costing them their harmonization factor. "I did... It contained a petal of a flower, since it it's withered I don't know what flower it is." Verde stood up and took the locket. "Give me a few minutes to analyze it." The Arcobalenos waited for a few tensed minutes.

But within those few tense minutes they felt something tugging their chest and simultaneously gasped.

Within the glass coffin, Luce Giglio Nero opened her eyes and gasped.

> * * *

She felt it.

The pull... The call of her Sky and felt the tears run down her face. "Luce..." Claude and Oodako looked at their respective partner/Master. "My Sky is awake, she is awake..." She muttered and Oodako wrapped himself around Skull's leg while Claude steadied her. "Lady Giglio Nero is a formitable Sky, even from a distance you can still hear her call." Claude said while Belladonna shuddered. "I cannot go back, Claude... I long to reunite with Luce but I have to fix myself first." With a shaking sigh, she stood up and gathered her wits.

The call was intense but she ignored it, she walked forward.

"Prepare the plane, Claude... We are going to England, it's about time I make a name for myself."

> * * *

It was intense.

The Arcobalenos rushed out of the conference room so fast that they didn't notice that they were looking at their Sky sitting up with her animal companion on her lap, they couldn't believe it, Luce was awake, they all felt relieved but the warmth soon turned cold as they looked into her eyes.

"What have you done to Skull?"


	5. Within Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smile when you tore me apart...

> * * *
> 
> _This world may have failed you, It doesn't give you a reason why_  
>  _You could have chosen a different path in life...._
> 
> * * *

Disappointment was a hard pill to swallow.

Luce, their beloved Sky, who carried a burden as her mother carried hers, sacrificed time and time again. Apparently, after her comatose stage, she has been sent to a type of spiritual realm that kept her apart from her body which they presumably guessed as the curse's doing, she kept watch over them within the Arcobaleno mansion and needless to say, she was angry, hurt, livid but mostly disappointed in them for what they did to Skull. "And now after what's said and done, after realizing your mistakes, now you saw your faults..." Luce could only shake her head in disbelief.   
  
  


The audacity of the situation made her angry for Skull. "We know we made mistakes especially with Skull," Lal said her guilt swallowing her, pulling her into a state where all she remembered were the cruel words she uttered, the actions of mistreatment she did to the stuntman, she abused him as the rest of them did and she had her morals... She didn't like abuse even back in the service of the Italian government, she swore that she wouldn't be like her supervisors but look at her now, she and Colonello shared that look.

It haunted them that they became the very people who they hated.

"And what would you do know? The way I see things, only Fon has the right to know where Skull is to clarify their relationship." Her was soft yet firm, she couldn't help but be disappointed in them, their actions alone warranted her wrath as they all maliciously tied the Cloud, Clouds were suppose to be free and to drift. Hence, why she would always let Skull wonder and wander, her missions took longer and it wasn't because she was insufficient but rather to satiate the hunger of her Cloud appetite.

Gods above and below, she knew Skull held herself back.

"He is our Cloud and we haven't been the elements he expected but he-" "Do **not** even _dare_ , Reborn. Skull was never a civilian, he didn't warrant any of the abuse you have given him because all of you do not know his past as I do if you had given him the chance thirty years ago then none of these would've happened." The pain in her heart made her eyes sting and when the Sky called for her elements, all but one came.

She was hurt but she knew that Skull wasn't even near Italy. "Leave, I need to be alone..." They all reluctantly left her room. "Fon..." She called the Chinese man, who stopped and looked at his Sky. "Skull never blamed you... S-he, he knew about the Triads involvement, you were the closes to his heart... That's why you have his key, you only have to find what it unlocks." She said cryptically but took her advice nonetheless. 

"Thank you, Luce. I just hope I can speak to Skull myself."

> * * *

The air was stale.

"I know you don't like staying in England but I have to secure my connections, Claude." The said butler kept his eyes on the road and nodded. "I can understand, my Lady but as long as we operate in the shadows and avoid Phantomhive and his butler at all cost." His eyes flashed into their demonic Fuschia pink and pupils became slit, she put a hand on his arm then nuzzled her head to the side. "I am yours, Claude. Do not worry, my heart is close and locked..." She said and the demon calmed down.

"I am your servant and you are my master." He said while she smiled. "And to think... After all these years, I finally have your mark." She mused and glanced at her gloved left hand. "You were too stubborn to accept my deal and being a prideful demon, I find it difficult to accept rejection." They both chuckled at the past. "Sometimes, I asked myself how it all came to be but the answers all lead to one... the past."

"You're healing, My Lady... It's best to think of that than any other." Soon enough they reached the private airstrip where a jet awaited for them. 

Belladonna's eyebrows were raised and silently questioned her demon butler/friend. "When you disappeared, you asked to maintain your information network but seeing as you were incapacitated with the Arcobalenos, I have personally handled everything even with the use of a body double but some of them got too... immerse in playing you thus I had to rectify the situation by eliminating them. Those few weeks in New York, we built a steady information network through the Red Light District." Belladonna could only embrace the bespectacled man in happiness. "Thank you, Claude." She buried her face on his chest, she felt elated and relieved because she thought that she would have to start from the ground up again but thankfully, she didn't.

Claude did it for her.

He always had her back even she didn't ask for it, he was her shadow.

> * * *
> 
> _Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_  
>  _All the whispers, the warnings so clear_
> 
> _There's no escape now, no mercy, no more......_
> 
> * * *

> **Age: Twelve**
> 
> **Time: 8:45 PM**

_She screamed for help as she ran._

_The white van speeded behind her, Belladonna at the mere age of twelve was chased by a group of unknown men. She heard from the news of a white van kidnapping children and adults in the city, she didn't think that it would reach a quiet provincial town. People opening their front lights to the sound but it was fruitless..._

_She kept running, she was almost close._

_When she reached the gate, it was locked... A cold dread encased her body, looking at the windows, she saw her Mother's sneer and her Father's smirk... Terrible, they were both terrible, horrible and the ache in her chest grew and she glared at them._

_The heat came back._

_That day, that age would haunt her as she got captured by those men, she swallowed her pride, and from that point onward..._

_Belladonna Amora Vicar swore revenge upon those wretched people, killing them was too easy because she will make them suffer from what she will go through._

_The pain at first was emotional but that didn't deter her, there were others who were captured and they were more rambunctious but that was expected since they were kidnapped by a bloody damn cult, to summon a demon. Belladonna pursed her lips, speak only when spoken to, she was less harassed that way and she kept her head down, she never questioned anyone's belief out loud but this is just mad, to summon a demon in order to make a deal._

_Ludricous._

_She hasn't met any demons of spiritual proportion and she has no plans for it, the type of demons she met was in the form of her parents, she was in a cell with a hyperventilating teenager that was sure to get the attention of their kidnappers. "Why the fuck-" The boy was close to fainting and Belladonna felt sorry for him. Weaklings get eaten, attachments meant nothing when faced with decisions such as life and death._

_That teenage boy lost._

> * * *

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

> * * *

**_'If you had the power to right the wrongs that were inflicted unto you by those wretched creatures, would you eliminate them from this world?'_ ** _That voice was sensual even for her pubescent stage, it was alarmingly alluring. 'If I had that power, I wouldn't eliminate them right away, I would make them suffer slowly and make them regret everything they have done, why let them die early when they can live and suffer the consequences of their actions.' She heard the voice chuckle, she felt calm yet at the edge with the voice._

_She noticed a spider... But that wasn't an ordinary spider, because the ceiling was covered with webs and not even those masked occultist knew that their ritual has succeeded._

**_'You are a peculiar human.'_ ** _That's what he said while she felt the ritual was done and the spider remained. "She's still alive, Master." The occult leader chuckled maliciously. "The demon accepted her as an offering, keep her alive." If Belladonna had any energy left she would've rolled her eyes. 'Idiots...' If any of the occult members noticed, they would've seen a spider crawled down and hid in her hair, it was ticklish and creepy. **'There is a price for everything, the price for making everyone suffer, to live and regret would be your soul.'** She pondered over it even as she passed out and woke up the next day to be interrogated, pestered by the demon._

_In his centuries of living, Claude Faustus has never met a more intriguing human being than Ciel Phantomhive but he has, it sadly took several centuries to make that meeting happen._

_Belladonna Amora Vicar was an interesting puzzle that he would like to solve, he gave her a deal that so many would've taken right away but she didn't, she thought about it and said no. 'I would need my soul to work efficiently as a human being, I will not be a marionette of someone's machinations because I will handle my fate into my own hands, never will I let anyone handle my affairs again.' The conviction and resolve in her words were also etched into her soul, so dark and powerful, this soul has something else. It was beautiful, sensual and he wanted to covet it._

_A few more days she asked him the most bizarre question. 'What is your name?' That was unexpected, in the darkest corner of the cell, his yellow gaze hasn't left the sight of the young girl in dirty tattered clothing, she laid down on her bed careful of the wound she had. **'Why ask?'** He asked her while she sighed. 'I can't always refer to you as demon or spider, what name do I call you then?....Unless you want me to call you pest?" She was brazen, unafraid and she reminded him of the Phantomhive Earl only, she was better, prouder and dare he say, so much more than what she seems._

**_"Claude Faustus..."_ **

_Belladonna was rescued three weeks later, her eyes adjusted to the sunlight and the questioning didn't end until she was back home. Her eyes glared dispassionately as she saw her parents and she outright sneered at them, Maria followed her granddaughter's look and her intuition screamed that both her son and daughter-in-law had everything to do with Belladonna's kidnapping and torture._

_Joanne and Javier were frozen stiff in fear as they saw their daughter alive. It wasn't supposed to be that way, they were paid and ensured that their daughter would disappear but that wasn't the case, she was alive and she was right in front of them with a haunting smile and mouthed._

_'I'll make you pay...'_

_Claude had a front view of how the Little Nightshade, as he would call her, played her revenge. She drove them to a corner, making them at ease then strikes when they least expect. It was glorious and wonderful, beautiful as she destroyed them with mere words._

_He wanted her._

> * * *

Nostalgia.

Claude finally understood that feeling as he stared at his, finally his, Little Nightshade. For three decades, he has watched and guided her in the shadows, he watched her sorrow and weep for the fate befallen unto her and it drow him ballistic to see what was his, tormented and abused. It was a fickle feeling but as he told her, love was a word sparingly used even in Hell as demons mated. What he felt for Belladonna was something else, he wanted her for himself and no others but he also knows he couldn't covet her.

Friends with Supernatural benefits as she said but if he was going to look at it from the logical standpoint, Belladonna gained more but she never asked.

His Little Nightshade prefers to earn and fight everything, she never once wanted something for herself because she never knew what selfishness felt like and she wrapped around a web of obligations and expectations, it twisted her and made her hid the nature of what she was born with. She was supposed to be bloodthirsty, merciless, unforgiving, and selfish but no, she denied herself for the sake of others and he felt disgusted for her. 

The manipulations and stipulations placed upon her weighted her down.

"So... this is the real spider behind the threads?" Claude tucked a stray hair that has fallen unto Belladonna's face. "She is..." There was a slow smile forming unto the apathetic demon's face which was odd but the silver-haired man hummed. "What impact has she made unto you that put a smile on your face, Butler?" The man asked curiously.

"You will know when she wakes up, Undertaker."

> * * *

When the fifth hour between the flight from the States to the English Channel, Belladonna woke up and was surprised to see a man seated in front of her, she blinked the drowsiness away and it registered to her that she made Claude her pillow and somewhat blanket. The chair was leaned back and the divider was lifted, Claude was leaning back and his arms wrapped around her, with his eyes close but she knows he isn't asleep, she listened to Claude's heartbeat, slow and rhythm like... 

How did they end up like this?

Oodako was sound asleep in his tank beside her while the man in front of her was asleep, the long bangs covered his face so it was hard to know but her indication that he was asleep was that he was breathing deeply and slowly. "Is everything alright, Milady?" She sighed and he tightened his embrace on her and put his chin on her head and tucked her in, her hand on his. "Don't drift away too much, Belladonna." She felt the lumped in her throat grow and snuggled into the warmth that her demon butler provided. 

"I'm fine, Claude... How did we end up like this?" She asked while he patted her hair and like butter, she melted, it was cheating that the demon knew that she likes her head petted. "Cheater, fine... Keep your secret nefarious ways." She pouted while someone chuckled. Her eyes came to look at the man in front of her. "My, oh my, she is an interesting character, Butler." She wanted to keep at least a small sliver of her dignity in front of the stranger. "Don't tease her, Undertaker..." Claude sighed exasperatedly at the eccentric man. 

"My Lady, I would like to formally introduce you to one of your top informants in the field, Undertaker. He keeps his eyes and ears open in the British Isles and supplied us with several condemning shreds of evidence." Belladonna raised her brows and Undertaker handed her the files and she read through them and she didn't know what came over her when she began to laugh. "Oh my... What happened to the heavily expressed proprieties of the nobles and royals?" The more she read and laughed, she didn't notice the smile that grew on Undertaker's face.

"Ah, My dear... A wise friend once told me _'The world itself is a stage, a masquerade of lies for we all wear of mask of hypocrisy. Play the part of the fool, and even a king won't be the wiser!'_ These people wear a mask such as you and I, we play a part of fool that everyone believes we are fools even those who act, say, speak, wouldn't know any better. The wisest person in the room is the fool." She shared a look with the man and felt that resonating feeling with him.

"You hide with a mask of an eccentricity but underneath the mask lies a man who walked a thousand paths." When Undertaker lifted his face, chartreuse phosphorescent eyes, and a large stitched scar across his face, beyond his cosmetic injury... He is handsome but it was the look in his eyes that caught her attention. "Now I can see why he likes you, Lady Spider." She offered her hand for a shake but all the man did was gave a lingering kiss on the back of her hand.

She felt her cheeks heat up at the prolonged kiss and coughed. "Thank you, Undertaker but I believe that _My Lady,_ would like her hand back." Undertaker chuckled the possessive tone that the butler used on him. "Hush your possessiveness, Butler. I am merely getting acquainted with this beautiful lady." Belladonna felt herself smile and giggled. " _C_ _on le lusinghe non otterrai nulla,_ Undertaker." The man smiled with her. 

_'What a change you have come through, Butler... What a good change it has done to you.'_ He met Claude's eyes and nodded. 

"When it's just the three of us, you may call me Adrian."

> * * *

Claude had to leave them for a bit to check on the pilot.

> _(I imagined this when they're chibified)_

She was still wrapped with Claude's jacket and sighed. "He's far too protective of you, Lady Spider." She sighed and felt her lips twitch. "My past wasn't easy and I rejected Claude's offer several times... it took me a while to see his sincerity." She told him while the man in front of her chewed a dog bone biscuit. "I heard about that... It was honestly the best thing I heard, a human rejecting a demon." He said with a smile while Belladonna felt a sweatdrop and an ominous feeling, it was a surprise to see Undertaker abruptly forwarded when Claude slapped the back of the mortician's head.

_'Such violent reaction.'_ Belladonna thought and helped the poor man up and checked on his head. "Claude, you shouldn't hit him so hard, he might get a concussion, are you alright, Adrian?" She sat next to the man and checked on his head, behind her back, Claude was glaring heatedly at the silver-haired man and Undertaker merely smirk. "Can I get a hug instead, My pretty Spider lady?" He asked while Belladonna felt something off and odd but decided to ignore it.

Oblivious to the growing malicious aura that surrounded her butler. She hugged the man and kissed his wound.

"Hieeeee!!!! Claude, don't throw those knives in the jet!!!!!"

> * * *
> 
> _Could have been forever_  
>  _Now we have reached the end!_
> 
> * * *

Luce had a vision.

She saw Skull and she was doing well with her black butler, yes she knew where Skull was and she hadn't said a word to the rest of the Arcobalenos... Luce felt a pang of immense guilt every time she saw Fon, she knows that the man loved... Loves Skull, for all that she lacks and filled, the worried Sky Arcobaleno knew that the man with Skull has deep affections seeing from her visions.

The man acts as her lover and protector and it confuses her, she knew that the man visited the Arcobaleno manor every time Skull was hurt, she was afraid of him because he wasn't human and she was afraid for what Skull has attracted. "Claude..." That was the name that Skull would utter when he would visit, just who is he...

She and Skull were close but even the Cloud Arcobaleno has secrets she kept close to her heart and it saddened her that even Skull wouldn't trust her with the deepest secrets but she understood why, if Skull would've told her, the young Cloud wouldn't be able to run away from all of this.

She was selfish, she knows it but she wants her Cloud back. It took two weeks before the Arcobalenos have gathered again with all the Mafia-related businesses they all deal with thus they awaited the green-haired scientist as he explained the contents of the locket. "It wasn't easy with all the properties that dried up over the years but I was able to narrow it down to _Atropa **belladonna,**_ or better known as Belladonna." It was strange that such a deadly flower was inside the locket given to Fon, was it to signify a dead love or another hint? 

Luce kept her mouth shut in the process. "Luce... What does Belladonna mean to Skull?" The woman pursed her lips and stood up. "I have said it once, said it twice and another time... I will not help you look for Skull, you all hinder the chance of healing and discovery for our Cloud." She said and walked away from them, closing the door with a quiet click.

"She knows something, kora," Colonello said sadly while everyone agreed but kept it to themselves. "Even if Luce knows something, she will not let us know where Skull is, it has to be us to find out." Lal Mirch said as she rubbed her forehead as a headache started to form behind her eyes. "We can't blame her, she's only doing _her job_ as a Sky and she's protecting her CLoud from the abusive Elements...pardon _some_ abusive Elements." The edge of Reborn's voice made everyone uneasy.

Ever since the day, Luce woke up, she gave everyone a hard time especially Reborn and the Sun has experienced the brunt of the Sky's wrath. "Regardless, perhaps we should take the advice that Luce has given," Verde said as he pushed his glasses back. "And what, abandon the search, kora?" Colonello retorted annoyed at the notion. "I can see the logic behind Verde's words, Colonello." Viper said in defense of the Lightning Arcobaleno.

"We have a clue but we don't have any idea where to start, we were given bread crumbs but some of the crumbs were eaten by the birds. We have the resources but we lack the accurate information, would you like to waste all our resources for a fruitless search?" Viper hated wasting resources and as much as he wanted to find Skull, they have no opportunity to start when they don't even know where to start.

"Then what are we exactly going to show Luce? Prove that we cared less about Skull and now that he has left, we're just proving how much we don't want to find him. We're stuck in a corner, if we do something we waste our resources, we do nothing we're just proving that we don't care about Skull." Lal Mirch gritted her teeth and everyone's temper was tethering to the edge from annoyance it became anger mixed with frustration. 

"We should all consider what Luce has said, why do we want Skull back when we have treated him poorly?" Verde said while everyone released a sigh. "We need to prove to Luce that we want him back, no... we _need_ him back, kora." Colonello made an emphasis on the word need because they all knew the truth, whether they like it or not.

They were all stuck together until the day they die.

> * * *
> 
> _Deceived me right from the start_
> 
> * * *

> **_Thank you for reading this chapter! Stay tune for the next one!!!!_ **
> 
> _P.S_
> 
> _Thank you Miss Rosey for the quote you have given, it has been mentioned by our beloved Undertaker._


	6. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we go down then we go down together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcobaleno-centric Chapter!

> * * *
> 
> _Getting drunk on the past we were living in..._
> 
> * * *

> **Viper**

There was a price for everything even in happiness all you could see are price tags and quality, there's not a place on Earth where you could see someone transacting because that was the way of life, in order to live happily you must pay a certain price but if you couldn't afford it then you have to survive. Viper or Mammon as he would prefer to be called would always scoff at someone quoting that _Money Can't Buy You True Happiness_ , it was absurd because it is money that maintains that true happiness.

With it gone, you would see a broken husk of a former human being who had the ride of his life.

Yes, he can be greedy but that greed was rooted from the past of having something then ripped away only for his eyes to be opened that no matter how good a person can be, no matter how hard a person works, those with wealth have power and power controls those who do not have it but now he was faced with this dilemma caused by that troublesome stuntman who opened his eyes once more to the reality before him.

A bond that's so close to being broken by being blinded by foolishness.

_'Why did he want Skull back anyway?'_ That's the question that was repeating in his mind ever since the meeting ended, it wasn't just because of the broken bond that scares him but the fact that each of them was held each other, it was their form of camaraderie, hidden from the world and only known to them. The Cloud Arcobaleno held them at bay but also held them close, Viper realized that Skull would act like a fool to attract the attention of the hotheads on purpose to lighten the situation even if the stuntman himself would get hurt. 

From the looks of Luce and Fon, they also know it. 

He was blinded by his own illusion, his mind clouded with stereotypical thoughts that made no sense anymore. He wanted Skull back for the sole purpose of sake, in the most unbelievable situations, Skull took the spotlight and shined, he was a treasure to behold... A treasure that they lost because they were fooled by an act that he played in front of them, the greatest of seven could only be fooled by one of them.

He removed his hood and ran a hand through his hair.

He missed how Skull could make the situation less frustrating and troublesome.

> * * *
> 
> _I don't think that we could work this out..._
> 
> * * *

> **Verde**

Illogical.

One word that would describe the stuntman whenever he was around them, the data he had on the stuntman was surprisingly abundant from how extraordinary to impossible he had used his flames and it was something to behold, it was data that wasn't analyzed, unfounded and not studied. Throughout the years, he observed and studied each and everyone's flames from how they used it and how it was statistically impossible for the rest of the _Cosa Nostra_ denizens to mimic it. 

Everyone had a skill that was incomparable but it was Skull who puzzled him the most.

Each data he would have, he thought he was so close to solving the puzzle of who was Skull de Mort but the Cloud didn't make it easy for him because each and every time he was so close, the stuntman did something else to make his data inconclusive which was maddening to say at least. His Cloud flames were the strongest out of all of them, for someone to heal broken bones without the aid of the Sun flames, for someone to be just as destructive as a Storm without being a Storm flame user himself. 

Skull would might as well be a Lightning with how he would lead the attention to him, he became the bait in every situation and the shield to the blows.

If someone were to ask him what he would think of Skull, he would say useless but that was before but as he reread every data he had on the stuntman... He would say that the Cloud is impossible beyond any kind of belief, he defied any data written about him and he wrecked any expectation that was thrown at him, Skull was simply indescribable and it was making him immensely disappointed at himself and they called him a genius.

He didn't feel like one right now, Skull was always the one to praise him even if he didn't understand what the scientist talked about. The sincerity that the stuntman showed made Verde felt like that all those hours inside his lab was worth it, he felt accomplished because even back then, no one appreciated him and his works but it was within the _Cosa Nostra_ community that he shined and with these people, he proved how he was worth it and even if the others with their dull congratulations... Skull and Luce made it too sincere.

He missed the sincerity even if he dedicated his life to his work, the fact that he was bonded to everyone and them to him, Luce was the Sky that held them together but it was Skull who enforced it.

And they ruined it by being fools.

That saying that he scoffs at before now made sense...

_You never know what you have until it's gone._

> * * *
> 
> _How could_ _I let you fall by yourself..._
> 
> * * *

> **Lal Mirch & Colonello**

They couldn't believe what happened and what's currently happening.

How could something like this go too far, so far that they lost themselves in all of this craziness from enforcing the law they broke it on a constant basis but now every single thing that they used to do, haunted them, words of morality and upholding the law and oaths... The talks of those who abused power and they would punish them... "How did we let it go this far, Lal?" The blonde sighed aggravated with the situation itself. "We swore we wouldn't end up like them and now with Skull, Gods... How blindly did we get to this point?" Lal Mirch muttered while the two of them sighed another time.

They've been blaming themselves for the faults that they have inflicted upon the young man, they knew that Skull wasn't at fault for what they have lost and what path they have chosen but Skull just reminded them of what they could've had...

It was a fruitless notion to say that they pushed Skull away because they wanted to drive him away from this because he was a civilian but Luce had repeatedly told them that Skull was hardly a civilian but what was he? He was too young to be a soldier or someone from the special forces but then again from the shady governments and their damn organizations, Skull could've been a trained agent that was given this assignment that happened to attract Checker Face.

To be honest, they toyed with every possible thought and it disgusted them because they didn't see the obvious sign of Skull's suffering.

Skull avoided skin contact as much as possible and he wore the biker suit and his boots on a constant basis, like a Cloud... He avoided crowded places but that wasn't it if they could recall how he avoided being touched and how loud noises made him flinch and he also avoided the talk about his past as much as possible and at all-cause, there were times when one of them caught Skull awake at random hours of the late-night and he was just staring into space. 

The obvious signs of PTSD were present and they were too stupid to see and help him.

How their Cloud suffered because of them and how many times Skull pleaded to helped and how they ignored him.

> * * *

_They'll say you could do anything..._

> * * *

> **Fon**

He didn't know how it exactly started with him caring for Skull but he could take a guess on how the rest apart from Luce, maltreated Skull. The martial artist assassin had his morals and from what the rest of the Arcobalenos had shown, it angered him because that kind of behavior reminded him of how he was treated within his training days with the Triads, it was downright cynical. 

He didn't take part in the jests or jabs aimed at the stuntman because Fon was haunted every time he sees Skull in that way perhaps his love for the stuntman was a representation of the love he didn't give himself because if that was the case then it felt cruel and narcissistic of him to do that to Skull because the purple-haired man deserved more than what he could give. 

Fon sighed and took out the picture he had of Skull.

> He didn't want to question the love he held for Skull and he didn't regret all the moments he shared with the stuntman because all he could think about are the mistakes he made and the regrets that weighed heavily on his heart, he made the mistake of calling Skull a mistake that happened, what they had wasn't suppose to be... All those words haunt him just as the eyes of his beloved stared back at him. 

Fon felt himself stir in frustration, he didn't want to feel this loss, this fear that eats him as every day and night that passes with the Cloud Arcobaleno in the premises. "Fon..." Luce hugged the Storm Arcobaleno from the behind and let him cry. "I... I can't..." Luce released her flames to soothe the raging Storm, she felt his pain, his agony that mixed with hers. "I miss Skull too, Fon... Not a day goes by where I cried and begged for he-er-him to stay." Fon released a shuddering sigh.

"What do you mean, her... Luce?" The Sky Arcobaleno cursed herself mentally and rested her head on Fon's back. "Exactly how it sounds, Fon..." The Storm Arcobaleno clutched the picture in his hand.

"So the search for Skull won't be easy..." Luce stayed silent and let Fon calm himself. "I'm not telling anyone...anything, Skull needs this time to heal, I know you love her, Fon and I have no doubt that you will do whatever it takes to prove it to her but Skull needs to be herself... To be the Cloud that she was meant to be, can you wait for her until then?" Luce asked while Fon tilted his head gently so he wouldn't smack her. "I can try, Luce but don't expect me to be patient for too long." He said while she giggled a bit. 

> _(Chibi Time)_

"I wonder how fast you'll lose your patience when you see Skull as she is." She said slyly and the poor Martial Artist was red as his color.

"Luce!"

> * * *
> 
> _You look so proud..._
> 
> * * *

> **Reborn**

He was a right bastard.

He knows it well and he didn't need anyone else to tell him otherwise but sometimes pride has a price, what he thought was right was wrong and the code he lived by didn't apply to everyone. Reborn won't admit it out loud but he will admit it to himself, he did go too far with Skull at times but what was he supposed to do? 

He was born and raised in _Cosa Nostra_ , he didn't know what love, care, or boundaries especially with this occupation that threatened to kill him on a daily basis. He didn't know when to stop, didn't know, how was he supposed to know? He can study emotions, about feelings, watch it on television, watch it happen in real life and even participate in it but to actually feel it, to experience those things which made someone vulnerable, never.

Even with the rest of the Arcobalenos, he never let his guard down because it wasn't in his nature and it was God damn frightening.

_'From what you were raised to scoff at, it is what you fear the most, Renato.'_ Leon told the hitman and the Reborn sighed deeply. "You don't have to repeat it, Leon." The chameleon flickered his tongue on the available patch of skin on Reborn's hand to apologize and to give him comfort. _'I warned you, every single one of us warned everyone of what you were doing to the young Cloud. Do you have any idea how Oodako was close to raging on Skull's behalf? Falco with his limited Rain flames would douse him.'_ Leon didn't hesitate to give him the _I-told-you-so_ talks and the _I-Warned-You_ but did he listen? Of fucking course not.

He lacked the ability to empathize and thus, that made him weak and oblivious.

Even the greatest have their own Achille's heel.

_'How do you want to fix this Renato? I want to caution you that this isn't Dino or Tsunayoshi but Skull, Skull who is another Element who you share a bond with and harmonized with the same Sky, who might I add, is pissed at you?'_ Leon is just as ruthless as him which was frustrating the hitman. "I don't know, Leon, what do you expect me to do because everything to do with Skull is a mistake in Luce's eyes." The Sun Arcobaleno said in frustration. 

Give him a gun, he can shoot enemies down without breaking a sweat, give him a target and he'll find out whatever dirty little secret the target has and eliminate him afterward. If it's anything to do with killing, maiming, interrogation, hunting, and every single illegal act that would've warranted him a lifetime in Alcatraz prison if it were still in operation or a death penalty which is applicable in fifty-two countries.

The bottom line, feelings, and human care were the least of his concerns.

_'You better learn it then, Renato unless you permanently want to lose Skull as your Cloud and might I add, the strongest Cloud to ever walk the Earth. The only Cloud that can keep up with your difficult broadening ass.'_ Reborn growled and threw a pillow where Leon was resting. "And to think everyone thought you were cute." If Leon were human he would've scoffed and rolled his eyes at his partner. _'That's what they thought of you too when you were a chibi but look at where we're at, cute but deadly, thought to be sweet but bitter as the coffee you love to drink.'_ It was a damn annoyance to have thoughts you have to think about and little annoyances fill your head with thoughts of the past.

_'If you want something to think about then ask yourself why you want the Cloud Arcobaleno to return without mentioning the fact that he needs to come back due to the bond, or Skull's obligation as the Cloud Arcobaleno. Think very deeply about why you want... Correction, why you need him because your sincerity will be the key to finding Skull.'_ With that said Leon left his partner to his thoughts because he knew that the hitman had to dig deep and open the locked doors in his mind.

Thoughts he never pondered about until now.

> * * *
> 
> _If we go down then we go down together..._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Renato Sinclair**

Skull was a civilian and his mind registered as a weakling and weaklings get eaten alive and the fact that the most feared position in every Harmonization is the Cloud, they were notorious for not bonding with just Sky nor do they get along with the rest of the Elements due to unsociable habits, he expected that the Cloud position would be filled with someone powerful not some lackey but then again, he could be wrong.

And he hated being wrong.

Skull de Mort didn't exist until twenty-three years ago before they all initially met, the stuntman was an enigma with how un-Cloud like he was but then again he was proven wrong, every single expectation and realization about the Cloud Arcobaleno, who he knew for thirty years, worthless information. He thought about the times were Skull acted like a true Cloud and he toyed with the thought that the stuntman must have been holding himself but then does something foolish that he erases those thoughts because it might have been a fluke.

But then again, Skull might have purposely acted like a fool so that it might deter whatever initial thought was placed.

So many times it had been clear and so many times he blinded himself because he prided himself, prided the Arcobalenos.

He needed Skull back not just for questioning him... Okay, maybe a bit of that but mostly because, the Arcobalenos were a dysfunctional family and Skull was family despite how foolish he seemed, Skull made the dark world a little brighter and he was one of few who had the balls to pull him out of the dark hole he made when Luce was comatose. It was a really dark time for him when he nearly killed everyone because of the curse but it was the Cloud out of all, that managed to remind him that he was still human and that whatever Luce stood for had befallen on him to enforce.

And he enforced it mercilessly that he didn't notice that he drove the very person who he should've thanked but didn't.

His pride was too big that even now as he recalled made him cringe.

> * * *

Luce stood under the starry night and breathe in the cold air that she missed so much.

Every sensation made her realize that it was real, the heat from the sun to the cold winds that blew out of nowhere, she was awake and feeling every remote sensation as if she was a newborn babe once more. With her eyes close, she tilted her head up to reach out for her wayward Cloud, she hoped that Skull could feel the shift within the bond as each Arcobaleno as they tried to find the answer to her question.

The broken pieces slowly began to repair as each Arcobaleno pondered, she didn't want to be harsh but it was a necessary evil because she was pissed and that Skull needed to feel the sincerity and remorse of the Arcobalenos. Luce knew that Skull wouldn't return abruptly when the young woman was healing herself from an abusive bond with the Arcobalenos, it was a torturous process and the fact that Skull was beginning to unlock her true self.

The others might not feel it but she does, she felt Skull's flames grasped hers and day by day she felt Skull grew stronger but there are times when she felt the sorrow and wanted nothing more than to find the Cloud Arcobaleno and embrace the young woman who didn't feel the warmth of love, the elating feeling of trust and camaraderie... She didn't feel the bond with her fellow Arcobalenos as she shielded herself from them.

Thirty years they spent with one another and they didn't notice how Skull didn't fully bond with them.

Skull was close to breaking the bond because she wasn't fully harmonized, the others didn't know that to have a full harmonization was the fact that each element must accept one another from sin to virtue, from imperfection to perfection, the good and bad. She sighed because everyone didn't trust each other fully, Luce represented the harmonization but it is every one of them that ensures the bond.

> * * *

_Let's show them we are better..._

> * * *

> _When I had time, I managed to make a quick edit in Picsart of Skull and Claude..._

[Claude and Skull Edit](https://cdn131.picsart.com/330165229041201.jpg?type=webp&to=min&r=640)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I don't own the pictures, they belong to their owners.


	7. Be Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already told you I'm right here...

> * * *
> 
> _That you don't have a bad bone in your body..._
> 
> * * *

"It's time to wake up, My Lady."

Sunlight streamed in her room as the drapes that covered her canopy bed was pulled gently that Belladonna sighed almost petulantly as she snuggled within the depths of her pillows, the cold side of the bed relaxed the young woman and almost drifted back to sleep if weren't the butler in the room who chuckled. "As charming as you look, Milady, you have a busy schedule ahead of you." Belladonna felt herself whimper at the word schedule and shook her head.

"Don't make me use an alternative method, My Lady." If Belladonna could open her eyes she would've rolled them. _'I dare you, Claude.'_ She thought and as if he could read her mind, she felt her comfortable blanket taken away and a cold breeze made her shiver that was soon replace by a body on the other side effectively opening her eyes, she noticed that Claude used the bed as a support for his left knee and his arms crossed looking down at her with a raised brow. "Don't think about it..." She warned but her threatening tone sounded more adorable with the yawn that followed. 

_'Good morning, Belladonna..'_ Her temporary annoyance ebbed away seeing Oodako woke up and she couldn't help but coo while Claude felt a slight twitch seeing how he was defeated by an octopus. "Morning, Oodako, and to you too, Claude." The butler sighed and felt himself smile seeing his Little Nightshade sat up and leaned on the headboard. He stood back up and walked towards the breakfast cart where he parked it at the side of the bed. "Coffee or tea?" He asked while Belladonna yawned a little more. "Coffee, please... Claude, and thank you." She replied and he nodded as Claude passed her the newspapers first before her drink.

The Metro, The Daily Mail, etc...

"Honestly, gossip tabloids the majority of them..." She tutted until she read the one with the Queen's Watchdog, a picture of a seemingly nineteen-year-old young man with a black butler. "Ciel Phantomhive the Fifth and his trusted butler, Sebastian Michaelis has apprehended the assailants of the Triad group that belongs to the Black Lily..." She mused and put the newspaper aside and Claude handed her a cup of coffee and adjusted his glasses. "Michaelis isn't being careful, he should know better than to get his picture taken." Belladonna mused at Claude's annoyance. "If I didn't know better, you sound worried about him." Peering from her cup, the spider demon paused and pursed his lips.

"With the modern-day technology, I do not wish those fanatical occultists to start conspiracy theories, I just eliminated a couple of them, I wouldn't like to add more to the list." Belladonna could detect a slightly exasperated tone that her the normally stoic butler and grinned.

"Sebastian Michaelis is just as strong as I, in Hell, we both run in a certain hierarchy just as England has their Nobilities and Royals, Hell has the same." Belladonna nodded. "It's not just reputation, isn't it? Something much more..." Claude met the inquisitive look of his Lady and sat beside her. "A century ago but if you want specifics, one hundred thirty-one years ago, Michaelis thought he killed me which caused a bit of rupture in Hell because seeing as Sebastian is part of the Superior Court of Satan as I am, needless to say, that the almighty Dark Emperor wasn't happy when two of his Court members fought. Sebastian was banished from the Court until I returned, I didn't die which was a blessing but when my strength was returned to me, I appealed on the behalf of Michaelis." Belladonna was enraptured by the tale and let her butler continue.

"The reason for my supposed madness was that I was ambushed by a flock of angelic nuisances that they managed to poison me thoroughly that I broke a pact, Michaelis was soon called and he and I were put on trial seeing as my body was injured, the poison was quickly identified... But as demons, it is pride and ego that rules us seeing as I nearly took his meal... It took Michaelis years before he apologized for nearly killing me." Belladonna choked a bit. "He nearly killed you and it took him years to apologize?!" There was a slight shrill in her voice while Claude patted her head. "Don't worry, My Lady, I have healed from the wounds inflicted on me. As far as I'm concern, Michaelis wouldn't interfere with my affairs as long as I wouldn't interfere with his." Belladonna nodded with a dubious expression.

_'He seems stronger than what you take him for, Belladonna.'_ She felt a pair of smooth lips on her forehead and the blood rushed to her cheeks giving her alabaster skin a rosy blush. "Don't worry about my health, My Lady, I am fine but thank you for worrying." Oodako chuckled within their bond. _'Fon would be very envious of Claude's disposition in your life.'_ He added which made the young woman blush even harder. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up... Stop teasing me already." Claude let a sincere smile out for his Little Nightshade, her and only her would he allow himself to relax and openly express his emotions. "We have to go to Adrien's shop today, he has something interesting to show us," Claude added while Belladonna nodded.

"What a busy day we have indeed.."

> * * *

_That even when you're stone-cold, you're sorry..._

> * * *

Claude rarely gives exception.

He rarely did anything unless he was ordered to by his Master but there's always this small fragment of emotion that was reserved for a particular human being, there are times wherein he felt pity for the person who contracted him, others times he was disgusted and wanted nothing more to do with the human being but there are times where he came across human beings that were exceptional in his taste. Those who were wronged yet didn't strive for vengeance, those who've sinned yet their humanity remains as a pillar of support.

Those who live by sin and virtue, the people that possessed the abilities to do Soul Magic. People like his dear Nightshade.

At a young age, she manifested her flames like it was just a second skin and situations where life would be in danger... She avoided the Reapers by a thin thread, the people of _Cosa Nostra_ called her an Immortal, _He Who Was Hated By Death_ , but he knew her better... Belladonna has extraordinary control over her flames and manipulated it to her will, she is one of his biggest exception in life. While they weren't contracted, he was perplexed on how and why he attended to her web of connections while she was cursed, why did he do things for her?

"Claude..." He returned the gaze of his Lady without the harsh purple dye that she put on as Skull de Mort, her hair took a black-ish violet ombre look and eyes the same shade of an African Amethyst of the highest quality. "Yes, My Lady?" He replied while she smiled. "I want you to stay in the car, later on, it is better if we avoid any confrontation with Phantomhive namely with you and his butler." He hated the fact that she had to go alone but he saw the wisdom in her words. "I'll have the chauffeur park a block away if that's necessary. Shall I prepare the car now?" Belladonna nodded with a smile. "Go ahead, I'll prepare my outfit." 

Belladonna never pegged herself as a fashionista in her younger years until she realized the power of an image.

Taking out a long-sleeved white turtleneck and pair of white skinny jeans and a formal white double-breasted coat with a Belladonnas engraved on the silver buttons, how Claude managed this was beyond her. She nodded with her outfit and smiled. "What do you think, Oodako?" She asked her animal partner who hummed in appreciation. _'All white like a virginal sacrifice?'_ She scowled when Oodako laughed out loud. "Fine, be that way." She went to the bathroom and showered quickly.

> * * *

> * * *

> **[Belladonna's White Outfit ](https://lookastic.com/women/looks/white-coat-white-turtleneck-white-skinny-jeans/25611) **
> 
> **[Shoes](https://www.hautelookcdn.com/products/E9477/large/10966792.jpg) **

Bringing out the black shampoo dye that would temporarily color her hair and she contemplated whether she would wear contact lenses or not but then again if there comes a situation when she would use her flames, it's best to forgo her contact lenses since she wasn't anywhere Italy at the moment and it just felt like it. "Oodako, you know what to do when I'm gone, right?" The octopus nodded. _'Stay out of sight and the subordinates have been warned to stay away from your private quarters and you study, signal you or Claude if necessary force is needed.'_ Belladonna hated leaving Oodako behind but it was necessary if she wanted to keep the image of Skull de Mort of the radar. She placed a chaste kiss on top of Oodako's head and left to dress.

_'Hopefully, everything goes well today, Carina...'_

> * * *

Looking at herself in the mirror, she nodded then Claude entered with a pair of tan leather pumps. "Are those Calvin Klein?" She sat on the bed a bit baffled while the butler chuckled. "You're not the only one who has preferences in what to wear, My Lady." She rolled her eyes and he kneeled but felt small and nimble hands pried the shoes from his hands and a breathy chuckle. "Just because you are my butler, Claude doesn't mean that you have to do everything for me, I am a capable human being." Claude felt her soft hands brushed against his cheeks. 

"I know you are, I just want to treat you how you're supposed to be treated." He replied while she scrunched her nose lightly. "If weren't for the harsh past, I wouldn't have turned out as independent as I am now, I wouldn't have grown and I wouldn't have been a member of the Society and..." There was a slight pause in her tone and a haunted look in her eyes and Claude looked at her stomach. "You did what you thought was right, Belladonna. It was your decision that was brought about by trauma." She shook her head and put her hands on his face.

"Claude... There's something we have to talk about but later..." The butler took note of how far away she looked and nodded. "Of course, My Lady."

> * * *

> **Age: 14 to 15**
> 
> **TIme: 8:34 AM**

_I_ _t was an elating feeling to be free from her monsters._

_Her grandmother didn't like her decision when she announced her decision to be an emancipated teen. "Bella, how will you be able to provide for yourself or your academics?" It was a futile attempt to persuade Belladonna from her decision. "If I stay here, I am only digging myself a bigger grave, you won't let me defend myself because he's your son and the fact they're abusing me right in front of your eyes while you bring out God-" Belladonna gritted her teeth and turned away. "I am not staying in a place where I can't defend myself, Grandfather always had a backup plan if Javier comes back." She refused to call that useless pile of a deadbeat of a man as her Father._

_"But God-"_

_"I was beaten, starved, tortured... There is no God but demons and you let them blinded you by foolishness, Grandmother, I have the address and number for you to contact me but other than that never contact me to reconcile with them." She didn't look back as she left and boarded a car. "Is everything set?" The fourteen-year-old girl growled and as she slammed the door to emphasize her anger. " Just drive, Claude." She mumbled and felt herself twitch when the familiar annoying feeling came back to her._

_"... Your information network expanded, the local thugs are interested." Claude told her while she sighed. "Good... I need to find a connection between the Police Force and the Vander Expo incident." Work was good, she needed it to distract herself from everything, namely her family. "Do you have my transferee papers, Claude? I tried to access the website but-" "Glove compartment." She thanked the man and sighed._

_At the age of fourteen, Belladonna broke free from her first chains and made a name as an information broker in the underground, how she made it work alone was beyond Claude's comprehension but it made him proud for her because she didn't need his help as she weaved her webs that it turned from local street thugs to the national network and a tentative deal with the international network by the time she was fifteen, Belladonna had a steady amount of clients and with him seeing everything play it out in the front seat. He stayed in the shadows as Belladonna mixed her education with her work, there are times where he found himself tucking her in, tutoring her..._

_Feeding her and even protecting her from uninvited guests, she didn't expect it and he didn't expect it himself but it just happened._

_It was slow and steady, how they began their shaky trusted foundation... He even found himself asking her if she wanted a deal and she would reject it... The anger from the rejection faded as he saw the progress Belladonna made on her own, he felt proud as every demon would be if they started from scratch, she fought for her place and earned it. Unlike his previous Masters, Belladonna made it a point to fight for everything, she was just as ambitious as Ciel Phantomhive but the thing about Belladonna was her soul, from the innocence it once had gradually become corrupted but some innocence remained and that was the cherry on top._

_But then everything started to shift differently._

_Belladonna was distancing herself from him, he could tell by the amount of work she puts on herself and how she was out on the field. His Little Nightshade was always staying away and he was not pleased and there came a day where he cornered her. "Belladonna, we have to talk." The teenager pursed her lips and sighed. "Office." He followed her in the office where she activated a frequency distributor. "What do you want to talk about, Claude?" Claude narrowed his eyes as she avoided his gaze. "This for starters." He grasped her chin lightly and lifted her head. His golden stare pierced her dark brown eyes and she inhaled sharply._

_"I need you to go, Claude... It's becoming dangerous, you're becoming dangerous for me and I can't handle this, the attachment." She said without quivering and he felt the tendrils of possessiveness rattled. "Is that so? Belladonna, you should know that I don't do things just for a whim, I do it because I want to." He started and she turned her face. "I know you do, it's best you find yourself a master and not waste your time with a child." The silent plea was loud and clear for him._

_The next day, he didn't appear and he didn't make an appearance until a couple of years later._

> * * *

Belladonna was seated at the back of a Bentley with Claude beside her.

Namely, her head rested as his side where his arm was wrapped around her waist... She missed this, the feeling of his protection wrapped around her. "This will do, Marco," Claude said while Belladonna straightens herself and hummed. "I'll contact you if there are any complications." She told Claude and the driver, Marco, opened her car door and she exited. "Thank you, Marco. See you in a few." The driver tilted his cap and smiled. "Safe tidings, My Lady." 

"Don't forget your gloves, My Lady." Claude handed her a pair of black leather gloves and thanked him before walking away.

Belladonna walked towards the obvious shop of her friend.

"So she's the one, eh, Master?" Marco's eyes flashed in the review mirror while Claude smirked. "She is... and one more thing, Marco... She is to be protected at all times but in the shadows, every enemy attempting to kill her as sleeps at night, as she walks during the day must be eliminated. I know my Little Nightshade is a prideful being but she easily understands the situation with a cool head." He crossed his legs and looked out the window, snarling internally seeing those pesky maggots that took notice of what was his.

_'I won't let you get away from me, my Little Nightshade.'_

> * * *

There were whispers as she passed by. 

_"Oh my God, have you seen her coat... Those heels..."_ It was slightly unnerving to walk without someone beside her but then again, it was refreshing to be able to walk freely in her own skin. If Belladonna took notice of her surroundings, she would've noticed a pair of crimson eyes and a single peacock-blue eye were staring at her. "She seems new..." Sebastian mused while Ciel shrugged. "She's just another pretty face, Sebastian." The butler beside him mused when he saw the young woman entered Undertaker's shop.

"Are you sure about that, Master?" The crow demon eyed the young woman with interest as she entered the Undertaker's shop without delay or care as she was gossiped about.

The musty air mixed with the chemicals gave Belladonna a whiplash of memories of Verde, there was a chaotic orderly placement of everything but rather than lab equipment, towering books or inventions it was glass cabinets with jars filled unknown substances and coffins... An abundant amount of coffins that gave her a certain chill, she heard a slight creak from behind her, her hand was automatically placed on the gun hidden in her coat.

"My~ my~ Such a reaction from my dear..." Belladonna relaxed and felt her left eye twitch. "What the ever-loving hell, Adrian?" Her eloquent reaction sent the mortician into fits of laughter. She put the gun safety on again and leaned on a coffin and watched as her informant/friend calmed down. His eccentrics reminded her of the Gesso heir, Byakuran was a bit of an oddball but she could expect that since the poor boy could see different parallel dimensions, who wouldn't go insane from that?

She shook her head and Adrien or Undertaker urged her to call him by his alias, she was given tea and she took slow sips. "I'm surprised your Butler isn't with you, my dear." She paused from mid-sip and coughed a bit. "I would like to avoid any confrontation with him and the Phantomhive butler. I heard you have information for me?" Undertaker took the files from the counter and handed it to her. "I heard this might interest you since it concerns a few rogue agents from _Cosa Nostra_." That piqued her interest and read it. "The Earl would come for it soon but I'd like you to have it first considering it concerns with how the dirty littler coppers are involved." Cops and Rogues do not mix well with one another.

"How bad are we talking about?" She asked almost forlornly. "The Goody-Two-Shoes had his wifey murdered as well as the unborn child." She eyed the names and committed it to memory. _'I'll have Claude find him.'_ She thought and took notice of the pattern. "Drugs, I know that China and the United Kingdom underground have a type of accord but this is different." She mumbled and Undertaker motioned her to follow him to the back where two bodies were laid down. "They both have the tag of the Black Lily but the most interesting part is how their organs were surgically removed and placed back." Belladonna has seen gruesome sights before her and she even had her hand in it but it didn't prepare her when she Undertaker put on a pair of surgical gloves and unbuttoned the shirt the corpse had.

The man easily pulled him apart. "Where's the blood? The bones that support the corpse?" She asked morbidly curious while Undertaker put him back together as if he wasn't disturbed. "Drained completely, his bones were replaced by wood specifically Pinewood for puppeteering and if you would take a look at the pictures of the back. His back has been pierced by a hook of sorts." Belladonna's mind reached a sickening conclusion. "This man was already dead before he arrived here." Undertaker nodded grimly. "I managed to take a look at the crime scene before it was handled by the Yard dogs..."

Belladonna dropped the files when she reached the picture. "It's impossible, we eliminated this _Famiglia_ and the Vindice themselves personally assisted us in eliminating them, how is it possible?"

> * * *

They heard the bell chimed.

Belladonna and Undertaker turned to look at each other. "It must be the Earl." He said while Belladonna eyed him doubtfully. "Just so you know, I've been in situations that could be cooked up as coincidental but it turns out it was planned so you have one chance, coincidental or planned?" She crossed her arms unamused by the prospect of a set-up. _'I promised Claude that I wouldn't get caught up with the Phantomhive.'_ She was pretty sure that Claude would kill Adrian when he finds out later on.

She unconsciously rubbed her marked her hand. "I work underground-" _Ding~!_

"You can always walk out the back door or you can get over with the situation and get the most out of it, My Dear." Sure it was tempting, Phantomhive has control of the British Underground with the Aristocrat of Evil but the thing with his connections is that its fickled and Phantomhive, regardless of status would still be considered as an outsider hence, he doesn't know the extent of the Underground World and it wasn't like the Society or Vindice would allow him to know either. 

What stays within the Law stays there and what stays in the Underground, stays there. There were multiple ways were the Lawful and Unlawful would associate especially with Drug Trafficking and Human Trafficking but there were select few who can operate in special circumstances... "Time is ticking, My Dear..." She growled in annoyance. "Give me a chance to think about this." She thought but Undertaker wasn't giving her that time she needed. "Fine..." _'I'll just wing it, for now, hopefully, Claude would understand the reason.'_ She thought and tucked the filed safely.

Ciel was annoyed at the amount of time wasted. "He sure is taking his time," Sebastian said with a smile but the young Earl didn't entertain him. The two occupants then took notice as the door opened and the man of the hour appeared. "You were-" Ciel paused when Undertaker moved away and the click of heels was heard and saw the same woman from before. "I know why you're here, Little Earl but I require the most delicious and scrumptious payment of... Laughter!" Belladonna felt a sweatdrop seeing the man easily switch from serious to eccentric... If weren't for the eyes, she would've thought that Undertaker and Byakuran are related.

"Undertaker, their case is important... You should get to the point." She told him with a raised brow and unsure smile. "I know, My Dear Nightshade but laughter is the payment that I require than monetary value." She sighed and looked at the peeved Earl and the curious butler, she felt dread with his curiosity. Dangerous people who are curious never bode well for her, Reborn curious never ended in peace... It was chaotic.

She massaged her temples feeling a headache from. _'Why on Earth am I suddenly thinking about them now?'_ Belladonna had to get her head back in order because she couldn't afford to screw things now. "Very well but who is your...associate, Undertaker?" For a nineteen-year-old, Belladonna could commend his professionalism but he lacks control over his emotions that even a New Blood would know his very thoughts. "Why don't you ask her, Little Earl?" It was official, whether she is in Italy or not, she will always be put in situations that play with her anxiety.

"I am Belladonna, Earl of Phantomtive, _P_ _iacere di conoscerti_." She told him cordially and prepared herself for a handshake but Ciel surprised her by taking her hand and kissing her that she felt unnerved and blushed that Undertaker laughed. _'I swear I'll get you back with Claude's help.'_ She hissed internally and soon the Earl gave her hand back only to be replaced by Claude's demonic rival. _'Curious...'_ Sebastian introduced and when he pressed his lips to kiss her knuckles, she pulled her hand back. "My apologies, Sir Sebastian but I've reached my limit on interaction." That sounded like complete and utter bullshit that made Undertaker laugh even harder. 

In truth, she didn't mind Sebastian but she had to be mindful that demons could very well know which humans are taken from those who are not. She also did not want Phantomhive or his butler to find out about Claude since it's too early for that when the game just barely began. "A little tidbit, my dear Earl... The Little Nightshade knows more about this case especially with what's at play, it is better if you cooperated with her." Years worth of training prepared her for circumstances that will put her restraint to the test but times like this, she could barely give a fuck and outright glared at him.

" _Undertaker_!" She hissed while the Earl raised both his brows. "Is that why you're here, Ms. Belladonna?" The Earl questioned her while she massaged her forehead again due to the headache that Undertaker caused. "Yes and there's a bigger picture at play, Lord Phantomhive." She glanced at Undertaker who was smiling serenely at her and handed Phantomhive a different set of files. _'So you did plan this, Adrien?'_ As if reading her mind, the mortician nodded. "Then what are your thought of the case?" He asked her while she debated again, she hated nothing more than to be put under the spotlight without any warning, spontaneous actions are irritating and she would act thoughtlessly. "Many thoughts came to mind but the most prominent one is a criminal syndicate operating and the people connected with them are either traitors to their cause or hindrances but either way, eliminating them is a key cause because they have information." She replied and the Earl took an interest. _'I retract my previous statement, she's not just a pretty face.'_ Through his stoic mask, Sebastian could understand his Master's interest and he also chuckled internally knowing that the comment before would be withdrawn.

"Why not let them immediately accuse them of being a mindless psychopath?" She felt herself scoff but caught herself and just made a disapproving sound. "Only ignoramuses people wary of treading to the dark path would find a shortcut, Earl of Phantomhive." She replied and Ciel felt himself smirk. "And those fools would allow themselves to be blind." Belladonna rolled her eyes. "Just because some victims aren't high profile enough to warrant, others would easily tag them a suicide sometimes homicide but you aren't fooled... There was a previous string of murders then somehow you caught and eliminated two Triads members and then another string of supposed suicides with drugs involved." Ciel felt his visible eye widened. "That wasn't in the police statement." Belladonna waved the files that were tucked inside her coat.

"It's because they omitted it."

> * * *

It has been an exhausting meeting.

Undertaker watched with a keen interest of how the Lady Spider and the Earl interacting, it was surprisingly beautiful interaction how everything that the Earl thought was diminished into pieces as Belladonna did her magic, her information network did wonders and how the Phantomhive was slowly losing his cool in the situation even the demon butler that has been working with the Phantomhive family for several decades, was twitchy. "How did it come to this?" Ciel said while Belladonna raised a brow. "How many years have you been operating the Underground?" She asked while he pursed his lips. "Several years, why does it matter?" He asked a bit weary of her question.

"You're doing a shite job at it. I've seen younger individuals manage this better than you." She put it bluntly while the Earl glared at her. "I wasn't given instructions on how to manage it so pardon my shite job." He replied grouchily, the mortician felt himself grin. "She managed her network at the age of twelve, dear Earl... She had to do it alone and last I heard, it's international now." Undertaker likes ruffling the feather of the young Earl, it was very funny seeing him upstage and humbled. "Hush, you." The Little Nightshade blushed and he thought she was too modest for own good. "Dirty cops are one thing, this is a criminal syndicate waving their ass in your territory." She told Ciel, who was now rubbing his temples.

"Then what do I do?" He snarled and Belladonna stood up heading towards the door having enough for today.

"Stake your claim or lose that foothold, honestly... Phantomhive, use your name, and put it to good use."

Undertaker grinned seeing the mutinous expression that his Little Nightshade left on the Earl's face, she was indeed interesting and the Spider demon couldn't have picked anyone better, she was simply tantalizing.

Even he was interested.

> * * *
> 
> _I know you're chokin' on your fears..._
> 
> * * *

Claude was not amused and the car felt stifling with his miasmic annoyance.

He was downright irritated and it was visible on his usually stoic but handsome face that Belladonna was cautious of coming near him when he was emitting the same deathly aura that Reborn would emit when he and Colonello would bypass each other's boundaries. It was frightening but then again she came to think about how Reborn was a demon, she shuddered at the thought because Claude did confirm for her that Reborn was one-hundred percent human.

If she could count how long she was gone from them she'd say several months now.

It's funny how she didn't want to think about them when she's free only to do the opposite of what she said she would do and when she was with them, she would think about Claude and her life before... It was frustrating how she would just want to think about the present and her mind wouldn't cooperate, it always leads her to a black hole, it was frustrating as it was depressing. She wasn't that strong-willed woman with hard-ironed resolve, she is the same person but only she wasn't the same as before...

Perhaps she matured a bit.

She mused and when she turned her head to look at her friend, she bumped into his arm. "I was calling for you, My Lady." He said smoothly while she chuckled a bit embarrassed. "I apologize, Claude... I was lost in thought." She mumbled and the butler inwardly chuckled. Even if years passed, he knows that the Belladonna that he knows is buried underneath everything, it's beautiful to see her slip up. "No apologies required." Marco was speeding a bit and the daredevil in her was laughing gleefully but speeding at a surprising speed bump made her yelp.

She thought she would land roughly on her bum but somehow the demonic butler used that advantage to place her on his lap. "C-claude! What the hell?!" She sputtered flustered, she can handle these intimate actions with Claude when they're alone or if it's minimal but this was outright public and needless to say, she was unnerved and if she'd seen the review mirror, Marco had his thumbs up with a conspiring grin to the Butler who pushed his glasses up with a smirk of his own that melted away when Belladonna turned to look at him.

"Marco, do be careful..." Claude chided but inwardly thanking the chauffeur. "Also, I would like to remove Michaelis's scent on you." He said and looked at her gloved hand dispassionately seeing and smelling the source of his annoyance. Belladonna cannot believe how she got herself in this situation and like how her life with the Arcobalenos was, she would just roll with it for now until it bites her in the ass. "Of course..." She replied with a hint of sarcasm and Claude made a noise at the back of his throat and she rested her back on his chest and her head at the crook of his neck.

"Just help me plan our next actions, Claude."

"Of course, anything for you, My Lady."

> * * *
> 
> _I will stay by your side every night..._
> 
> * * *

> **[Bathroom](https://thismagnificentlife.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/luxurious-bathroom.jpg) **

A cold bath is what she needed after a heated situation.

Claude didn't spare any expense, she wondered how many people he must have blackmailed or killed in the process of expanding but then again, he knew her ways of obtaining information and how she hates the shadier side of the business but sometimes obtaining that information is much more beneficial than outright denying it existed in the first place. Her mind began to drift towards the past, towards the incident when she asked Claude to go away.

She often wondered why she fought with Claude but then she would be always reminded of why... the deep ache in her chest every time she looks at a happy family, a couple in love... She wanted those too but like every person, she's scared of the intimacy that would form because love was just as tricky as trust, there one moment and gone the next. 

She would give anything to feel true happiness without anything laced to it, no power plays or hidden agendas, others wanted to become rich or powerful never realizing that once they achieve that, it was oh so lonesome to be on top, to be always on guard. Belladonna succumbed to her thoughts as she slid further to the cold waters, what was everything for when she was alone?

The former Cloud Arcobaleno thought she could celebrate it with the Arcobalenos but it was a fallacy just as she thought her love for Fon would last, it made the ache unbearably sickening the fact that she engaged a relationship with her colleague with half a heart in the relationship, it was cruel of her to taste the love given unconditionally by the Storm Arcobaleno but she also felt safe with him...

Those moments where she wished she could've told Fon regardless of what his decision or reaction, she wanted nothing more than to tell him but there's always this insecure thought that nagged her from telling him it's the possibility of rejection then the Triads came to fuck it up but it gave them both an escape that she hastily took, if for just one moment she taught about what she was doing then she could've seen that she drove Fon away.

She left the Arcobalenos thus she left him but it still hurts.

_'I just want you to know who I am...'_ She remembered how that lyric struck her when Luce was playing it on the speakers and the way she looked at Fon during that one summer night that the Arcobalenos were at peace and they were complete. It struck her that it formed a lump in her throat that Luce took notice and smiled sadly for her, that one summer night where she and Fon shared a kiss then the next day they were no more. 

_'Don't fall asleep, Bella...'_ She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Oodako on the steps. "I was just lost in thought, don't worry." She replied and the red octopus knew Bella was having one of those moments again, he didn't want to infringe on her thoughts but unlike the Arcobalenos or Claude, Oodako shares a special bond with Belladonna and by extension, she could feel him as he could feel her. _'I know for a fact that Fon loves you unconditionally, Lichi told me that it crushed Fon to be separated from you and how those moments you two have even when you were cursed... It crushed the Storm Arcobaleno when you remained professional with him.'_ She sighed softly. "What was I supposed to do then, Oodako... Fon was precious to me, I couldn't do that to him." She wanted to cry out her frustrations.

It was so unfair how she thought she was doing something right only it wasn't right and it ended up hurting the ones she loved.

> * * *
> 
> _I know you're built to love, but broken now, so just try, yeah..._
> 
> * * *

Trying.

Everything tried her patience, to how much she could manage all the stress in life and how everything seems to go differently once she made a new decision and it made her weary to live sometimes because what was living when she was striving to find a reason for it when everyone just gives her a reason to just end it but the bitter thing about being the Cloud Arcobaleno, she did try to take her own life several times.

But she'd always wake up fine, her flames shield her from harm even if that harm comes from herself.

When Oodako found out, he was downright livid with her and by some hellish damn phenomenal reason... Even Claude found out how she became suicidal, he made it a point to randomly drop by to check on her mental condition, there were some nights she couldn't bear to look at herself and that pain was her friend, her solemn reminder that she is still human because she can feel pain. She remembered how Claude saw the tattoos on her face and thought it was make-up... He rubbed it with a washcloth but it didn't fade until she told him to knock it off because it was a tattoo.

She chuckled when she recalled his aghast expression.

Sometimes she wondered how her life would be like if she was raised lovingly, would everything still be the same or would she be less cynical?

> **[Belladonna's Nightgown ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71pUfxPdQYL._AC_UY550_.jpg)**

"You're going to end up sick like that, My Lady." Claude appeared behind her with a dry towel and toweled her hair while she just grinned. "I'll be fine, you worrywart." She teased and let the cold night air breeze, she liked the coldness because living in a tropical area in her earlier years was nothing but dread due to the unbearable heat. "As long as you are human, you're still susceptible to the viruses made by Mother Nature, Supernatural entities and Man-made viruses so don't argue with me in this one." He chastised her for her lack of care for her health and she just hummed. 

Claude coaxed her to go back inside and she sat on the comfortable white Versailles Chaise Lounge chair for some night time work, she read through the files that Undertaker gave her earlier and made noises seeing the patterns. "How Phantomhive didn't take notice of the pattern, it's beyond me how his family became the Underground powerhouse." Claude chuckled as he prepared her night time tea and sat at the chair in front of her. "It's about his wealth, My Lady... One of the key things to have in the Underground World, you either have Power, Wealth, or Fame." She snorted a feeling a bit ridiculous for those reasons. "Yes, disreputable _Fame_ that the _Cosa Nostra_ denizens thrive on." She added and Claude crossed legs and leaned forward with his chin resting at the back of his hand as he stared unabashedly at his beautiful Mistress.

He didn't mind the gorgeous picture she made in front of him, wearing that nightgown exposed her beautiful creamy legs, sitting on that chair reminded him of Queen Cleopatra as the Queen of Egypt worked tirelessly to protect her beloved country through whatever means necessary but the flaw that Cleopatra had was she fell in love with the enemy, his powerful beautiful Lady did not...

In fact, she didn't even entertain the thought of love which was what drove her to a celibate state even up today, and as iniquitous as it sounds, he was elated for her purity that was caused by trauma because it made her untouched... It drove him mad with want knowing she never entertained a man nor entered a man's room, his beautiful untouched Nightshade was intoxicating to say at least... Calling her beautiful wasn't enough, in his eyes, she was a Goddess forced to be mortal, the power she had inside hidden and he would do anything in his power to bring that out of her.

She was his and he was hers, it was simple as that.

He would make an altar for her if she wanted, moved mountains to clear a path for her, take the moon from the heavens and bring it to her as her throne while he spun a crown of stars for her head, he would turn silver into gold to decorate her altar because she deserves only the best after undergoing the worse part of her life. He wanted to give her the best. "Claude?" His golden gaze met her worried Amethyst eyes, she was a jewel that he was fortunate enough to find. "Yes, My Lady?" Her face formed a frowned that worried him. "What's the matter?" He asked while she sighed. "You used to call me Belladonna often than a silly title like that, I was just wondering if making a contract enforced the decorums?" She questioned while the Spider demon felt a flutter in his chest.

Trust his Lady to think of equality and smiled. "A little of both, Belladonna. A demon under contract is subjected to follow any kind of order as long as they get the soul of the person they've contracted with, it doesn't matter if the demon respects the human they have a deal with because they're just another meal that's the irony of contracting with a demon, you may get what you want for one's black heart desires until they deal is done and everything has gone for naught because it's short-lived." Belladonna put down the filed on the table and frowned. "That seems rather unfair for the demon especially if the Master was...unstable." Claude couldn't help but stood up and sat in the same chaise as his Mistress.

He took hold of her marked hand and held it. "Claude?" The bespectacled butler closed his eyes and enjoyed this. "Did you have a Master that...abused you?" Just because they were demons doesn't mean that they didn't feel, they may be considered evil and damned doesn't mean they're excluded from feeling what humans felt or experienced. "It was years ago... Before the time you were born or your ancestors..." She didn't understand why Claude did things that give her a whiplash sometimes.

She couldn't help but compare him to Verde and Reborn, if she was any less than insane, she would've called Claude their love child from Verde's stoic outlook and rather hermit-like nature and Reborn's bipolar reaction, suave actions even Fashionista attitude but she wouldn't dare call any of them that, she feared for life and she had enough common sense not to aggravate the World's Greatest Hitman, The Second Coming of Einstein and a possible Demon Prince of Hell.

Well, she did call Reborn, the spawn of Satan perhaps... She chortled forgetting that Claude was talking and the demon looked at his Lady's sudden uplifted mood. "Anything on your mind, Bella?" She took a good look at Claude and thought that perhaps he was the Father of Reborn's clan... It was an utterly disturbing thought. "Can demons impregnate human beings?" She asked in a serious tone that Claude had a surprised look and raised a brow. "...Yes, they could..." From a mildly disturbed look, it turned to a horrified expression.

"Oh my God, did you somehow impregnate a woman in the past that gave birth to Reborn?" She said in an almost panicky tone that Claude's jaw slackened. "I-I...! No! I haven't impregnated anyone... Not that I know of..." If a disturbed look turned to horrified, a horrified expression to a look crossed with devastation and panic. "My Gods, Claude, Reborn could be a result of a love child." She squeaked and for the first time in a long while...

Claude Faustus made a noise of indignation then fainted. 

_'So much for being a mighty demon prince.'_ Oodako thought and Belladonna panicked and took the butler into her arms and patted his cheeks. "Dear Gods above and bellow, I made him faint!" The red octopus couldn't help but chuckle because Belladonna was so oblivious at how her servant was looking at her like she was a piece of meat and with Bella's unorthodox timing for things, it made a comedic scene.

> * * *
> 
> _You can be kind to the one that you love..._
> 
> * * *

Claude was embarrassed.

He woke up a few minutes later when he had a sudden rush of memories hit that he fainted, in an indignant way, on his Lady's lap. If he was just like any lesser man then he would've bashed his head on the nearest hard surface hoping it would help erase the scene throughout. "Oh Claude, are you okay?" It didn't feel right when he opened his eyes to know that his glasses were on the table, he was laying down on the chaise that his Mistress previously occupied and she was on the floor but her head rested within her arms as used the chaise as a pillow or support of sorts.

"I feel like I need to assess my life choices." Belladonna couldn't help but giggle. "Don't we all?" When Claude sat up, Bella rested her head on his lap and enjoyed how he ran his gloved hand through her hair. "Don't worry, Claude, it's not like the mother and children-grandchildren would come crying to you for child support." He shot her an annoyed look and ceased his ministration which made her pout. "Child support is the least of my worries." He replied dryly and leaned back rubbing his temples. 

From where she sat, she admired Claude's profile and how he forgo the rest of his butler ensemble, she could make out the taut muscles from the outline of shirt it was like an artist from Hell purposely sculpted Claude from the finest and highest quality stone and made his profile extremely detailed than even she, who pledged herself to be celibate as long as she could possibly can, would answer the siren's call of attraction. He was everything that any woman could dream of, she's willing to bet that if Luce wakes up and sees Claude, there's no doubt in her mind she would force him in a cosplay outfit.

That or Lussuria from the Varia would cream his pants to have her butler for his collection which was terrifying and interesting.

"Your mind is wandering again, My Lady," Claude said while she met his gaze and smiled. "Just another thought came to mind." She saw how his left eye twitched and she couldn't help but giggle. "Your thoughts scare me, My Little Nightshade." He said rather gruffly. "I miss that nickname you gave me." She said earnestly while he gently grabbed her face and thumbed her cheek. "I have always called you that but only in private, I couldn't let anyone overhear my favoritism now, can I?" She closed her eyes and smiled. "I prefer you this way, Claude. I don't want to be your Master because of the deal because I met you as I was a child, I grew up and earned your respect one way or another just as I respect you. Hearing you call me like I'm above your stature is unnerving." She missed how those usually apathetic hardened golden topaz eyes softened to a sincere and almost grateful look.

"Demons rarely say the word blessed when they are cursed and damned but with you, My Dear Nightshade... I can say I am blessed to have you as my Master."

> * * *

_Already told you, I'm right here..._

> * * *

> **[A Claude Meme](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/13/01/17/claudes_glasses.jpg)**

_Thanks for reading! Leave a Kudo and Feedback, Lovelies~_


	8. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm free as a bird...

> * * *
> 
> _Changing what I thought I knew..._
> 
> * * *

Luce knew that everything shifted differently.

The bond itself was being repaired and she was elated that the rest of the Arcobalenos began their paths of understanding, the more they dwelled deeper within themselves they began to understand the actions and it wasn't just because of their environment that affected their mindset, it was them who let themselves get caught up with those naysays of _Cosa Nostra_ and it was what exasperated her to no end, she gets that reputation, power and wealth meant a lot but it seems useless.

Even Skull, no... Belladonna knew that those things are pointless if they are celebrated alone.

The Sky Arcobaleno knew that Bella worked her hardest to obtain her information network empire that she has now and if only the others knew that Bella wasn't just the Immortal Stuntman but the World's Greatest Information Specialist, she had a more diverse network than Viper and the Mist Arcobaleno prided himself that he knew everything and anything that goes on in the community but the thing is, due to the lack of diversity and almost close-mindedness of excluding the Civilian Side of things makes Viper's information network inferior when you compare it to Bella but the woman wouldn't say that out loud.

Both Viper and Skull are her bonded Elements, she wouldn't dare compare them even if there's something to compare.

Then she felt that click, that spark... She reached out to Skull-er... Belladonna, her bond was troubled and Luce could make out her uncertainty, her frustrations even a hint of longing for them. She misses them despite the pain that she endured sometimes the harmonization is unfair that's what the Sky Arcobaleno thought because this poor dear was stuck with them until they all died and Skull was experiencing a hint of Stockholm Syndrome which was cruel for the young woman.

Sometimes she wondered if she did the right thing with Belladonna and her eyes landed on the open letter, the letter that Skull left for her to read and it was surprising that the rest of the Arcobalenos didn't open it to read the contents, she has been rereading every paragraph and committed each word to mind and heart because that way, she could hear her Cloud's voice.

> _Dearest Luce,_
> 
> _I am not an avid fan of writing letters, I have written several and all of them are not well but seeing as I'm writing this to you then you should know that I had enough of the Arcobalenos... Luce, I'm just done. I know you told me to wait and see what happens but I can't handle this anymore. I am not this person that would be caged for their amusement, I am a Cloud._
> 
> _Clouds are supposed to drift and return but this forced stay, they've chained me to the point that I almost lost myself and it isn't fair even you would agree. Reborn isn't you, he lacks what it means to be a Sky since he is a Sun and considered the strongest out of all of us. His place is by your side and from your state, Reborn became this relentless dictator that made us war and rage at each other. I miss you, I missed our peaceful times. I hope and pray that when you read this letter, it means you're awake and well._
> 
> _I hope they take care of you Luce because I cannot when I'm in this unstable state. You know me better than anyone else, you know my secrets and parts of my past that no one else has the privelge of knowing._
> 
> _I know you're probably shaking your head, yes, I haven't told Fon but perhaps someday I would. I certainly lack my intellectual dictionary today even as I write this letter to you, I lack the words to say anything besides I'm sorry, please forgive me, I miss you, I need you and I can't become that pillar of support for the Arcobalenos anymore, not when everyday is a trigger effect for me._
> 
> _Please Luce, let me heal first and I'll come back on my own terms._
> 
> _I'll be the Cloud that I'm supposed to be first and make you proud. I wish I could say more but when you're heart and mind is split, no words are formed when the self is at war._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Your Cloud_

It was shorter than what she imagined but Skull left another paper with instructions, dead drops, and possible meeting locations only for her. She tapped her chin and nodded with the thought she came to mind, she began writing her own letter for her Cloud just because the rest of the Arcobalenos were asses doesn't mean she would spend her time punishing them, oh no, she had a way better plan.

She was going to make them see and regret the Cloud that they've taken for granted.

> * * *

For some reason, she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Belladonna felt something odd as she woke up from a nightmare that she had, she didn't feel the downright degrading feeling she had nor unsociable like behavior rather she felt comforted and it was putting her off guard and Oodako took notice but didn't say anything because it's for her own good. Late in the night, he woke up when he felt something in the bond clicked. _'So... the others are finally repairing it, I wonder...'_ He looked at Belladonna and kept his thoughts from invading hers, the bond must go through challenges that would test them because their Arcobaleno journey doesn't end with the Pacifier gets taken off.

No.

It just began.

"You're awake, Little Nightshade?" The butler was surprised that the former Cloud Arcobaleno was up and about but something was different from her as she ran a hand through her hair. "It was odd, Claude... I just can't explain it." She replied and the butler pushed the breakfast cart inside her room and the usual routine began as she read the morning newspaper. "Another day, another death." For some reason, she can't get her head together and sigh. "Is there anything bothering you, My Lady?" She pursed her lips and shrugged. "I'll be working in the study, Claude if anyone needs me just redirect it to my office but if not then please don't disturb me." The butler and her animal companion shared a look as the young woman entered the bathroom. 

"What happened last night after I put her to bed?" Oodako brought out his translator and typed. _"The Arcobalenos are fixing the bond, she will be turbulent but that turbulent is necessary for her to heal."_ If there's anything Claude hated more than his rivalry with Michaelis is the fact that his Little Nightshade spent three decades with those who belittled her. "I don't like it." He said with a silent snarl in the end. _"You don't have to like it, Claude. The point is, they are bonded to her as she is to them even if I don't agree with what they did to her."_ If the octopus could say more, he would comfort her but even there are limitations.

"They have to work hard if they want her back, I won't give her back nor will I allow it." Oodako nodded because he knew that the Demon Prince won't allow it but there's one thing that violates the contract... Belladonna's soul is shared among the Arcobalenos, she doesn't have her complete soul because it is with the others and it is the same with them. Of course, only the Sky Arcobaleno and the animal companions know the entire truth of the harmonization factor. The red octopus grumbled mentally knowing how one big clusterfuck it will cost everyone.

> * * *

> **One Week Later**

The Arcobalenos knew something was off when it was Luce who called for the meeting. "Now that everyone is here, I think everyone is ready to know the contents of Skull's letter." She placed it on the table and let them read it, she dissected their reaction and sighed as she petted Cosmos. _'They still have a lot to go through before they even reach the young Cloud.'_ She mentally agreed with her animal partner. "So... We leave Skull alone? What if that idiot gets killed or worse gets tortured, kora?" It was Colonello who voiced out his surprising concern. "If Skull can evade our attempts at finding him then those small league enemies wouldn't either." Viper said monotonously. 

"But the risk of him being away and getting kidnapped by God knows who is higher than the statistics of him staying here protected by us," Verde added then Fon added his own view. "We should trust his decision and respect it... Its what we owe him after all." He said while that shut any more opinions of finding him and bringing him back. "The jarhead is right, for once... Let's give the Cloud his desired space." Reborn added his own thought and he knows that whatever Pride he has... He has to let it go for now, for Skull and for the bond.

But that doesn't mean he likes it.

"You don't have to worry about Skull, she won't be found." Did she regret that she outed Skull's gender, nope... She relished their buffering expression even felt elated to know that the meeting room had cameras, she'll take the videos and give it to Belladonna. "Don't you mean he?" Luce resisted the urge to smirk like the Devil himself but it didn't help the fact that she had her smile on. "No, it's exactly how it sounds." Why, oh, why did Luce keeps on dropping bombs that they're not prepared for.

The room was chaotic.

"Luce... What the hell, woman." Reborn hissed while the Sky Arcobaleno gave zero fucks as she proceeded to tell them the obvious signs they've missed and her sadistic little devil on her shoulder urged her to continue. "It's a shame you didn't see what Skull really looks like." Their Sky was ruthless and even if Skull was far away, the poor Cloud Arcobaleno felt at the edge. _'What the hell are they doing over there?'_ The young purple-haired woman had a scrunched up expression that lasted until lunchtime.

Claude and Oodako were worried about her when she locked herself in the study. _"_ _We both know how much of a brick wall she is when it comes to emotions, Claude."_ The red octopus said while the butler sighed since the situation itself was vexing him. "Is there anything we could to help her?" Oodako shook his head for a no. _"The bond between Elements and Sky is out of our domain."_ The octopus said no more and the demonic butler hasn't felt this kind of stress in centuries. 

> * * *

Completion.

That's what Luce de Giglio Nero wanted and needed the most, she wanted her Elements under her roof, she wanted them nearby but that was a dream because her Cloud was away and the Elements nearby are in their own worlds. "Mother, are you sure this is wise?" Aria asked seeing the far off look that her Mother had bothered her, ever since Skull left nothing has been the same and everyone in the _Cosa Nostra_ circle knew there was something off about the Arcobalenos ever since the curse was broken.

They have been invited to soirées and missions that they have done quickly and it rouses suspicion.

Where was the Cloud Arcobaleno?

Of course, the vast majority wouldn't dare ask the Arcobalenos directly in fear of enticing their trigger happy fingers. "I need to, Aria... We both know that these past few months have been our most difficult trial and more trials will come, I am afraid that we will fail without Belladonna." She said solemnly and Aria embraced her Mother. "Please don't do anything irrationally, Belladonna is guarded." They both knew that the Cloud Arcobaleno has her own type of bodyguard/righthand/companion. "He won't harm me and I doubt, Belladonna would allow it."

They stayed in relative calmness. "Boss, My Lady, the car is ready." 

> * * *
> 
> _Every tear, every fear_   
>  _Gone with the thought of you..._
> 
> * * *

Surprises.

For all her life, she never liked them because it ended in pain from her past life as a semi-civilian, from as Skull de Mort... Painful but the threads of trauma started to loosen when Claude comes into the picture, he always knew even when she was confused or uncertain, it bothers her on how willing and how far Claude would go out for her. It made her inner Cloud unnerved that someone who can overpower with just a flick of a finger would make mountains kneel before her, sometimes it didn't feel right, and when she knows she's completely alone.

She would shed a tear or two.

The insecurities would come back to haunt her, it would feed her depression and anxiety. The voices wouldn't stop as they pestered her with things she didn't want to know or ponder about, it made her unbearably cold with the thought of everything as a lie and she'd wake up in a white padded cell with a straightjacket on. 

Sometimes she'd find herself laughing on how easily she fooled the Greatest of the Underground World and every time she would look at the mirror, her reflection calls her as a fool for kidding herself, she made Skull as a means of bringing out the most despicable side of herself, the annoying and the unbearable but despite those thirty years of Hell... They coped with her. It brings a chill to her bone thinking about those doors that she closed and ignored.

Now she's at war with her mind.

**[The Nightshade Spider Insignia](https://cdn140.picsart.com/330869496111201.png?type=webp&to=min&r=640)**

They abused her and she wants them back, she wants to stay in the States yet she finds herself in the United Kingdom assuming one of her aliases, The Nightshade Spider, an information specialist that was highly commended by several countries namely Spain, Italy, the North and South America, United Kingdom, New Mexico, Japan, and China. Those were just a few, she laced her fingers together and sighed. Those were just a few in the grand scheme called Life.

Belladonna thought about the Underworld Society, the world wherein she thrived when she was at her lowest, a world opened to her thanks to Claude. A community filled with every single mythological myth known and unknown to man. This Society was supervised and powered by the head of every single mythological being, the strongest and wisest ruled the Council of Powers as they have surpassed every obstacle made by mankind and created this society far away from humanity as possible.

It was intimidating to be in there, in Claude's world. She was trained and disciplined by the Society's best known Magi but it wasn't easy because being human she was subjected to a different kind of racism in the world filled with beings that could easily kill her but the pain and suffering she endured was nothing, she didn't let Claude interfere because she wanted to feel the pain because pain is the most horrible but wisest teacher in the game of life. Through every blood that she shed, to the tears that threatened to fall, broken bones and all, she proved her best even when she failed, she succeeded.

But the price was bigger than she has anticipated. 

Her Cloud flames were fully manifested along with her capability to use Magic, she chuckled a bit when she imagined the kind of expression Verde and Viper's faces. Surprised and Shocked. The most Logical and Nonsensical verses the Esper.

It mutated her, the price of opening her magical ability made her Cloud flames thrice as strong than the ordinary Cloud flame user because even when she's unconscious, her Cloud flames shielded her organs acting as a type of barrier and how she overproduced her Cloud flames that when she would cut her hair, it would magically grow back in a few hours, scars healed within a few minutes, broken bones fixed within a few hours to days depending on the damage. 

There was a time before where Claude couldn't save her, she fell and broke her neck and hit her head hard on the ground but rather than dying, she had the worse kind of headache known to mankind and the most painful kink in the neck... She was astonished and so were the Reapers that was supposed to collect her soul, the Cloud flames in her body had then been solidified that it became a type of cushion, padding, shield... Needless to say, the Reapers labeled her as an Exceptional Case and decided to monitor her from afar.

It unnerved her that she couldn't die because she doesn't know the true extent of her Cloud capabilities...

> * * *

_And I'm riding with no brakes..._

> * * *

Belladonna massaged her temples, she was getting out of line with her thoughts and it was beginning to weigh her down, she needed to focus.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on Claude and their timeline together, it began at the age of twelve then progressed for a few years until she told him to leave when she was fifteen and when she got unfortunately kidnapped by Claude's enemies at the age of seventeen, she and Claude had a reluctant partnership once more while she was in her last year in High School the Spider demon had filled her position in the Information Network and when she graduated, she took a year off before going to college. At the age of eighteen, she didn't care to celebrate her debutante age but that was when Claude introduced her to the Underworld Society and from then on she was trained by Salem and became an agent of the Underworld Society.

She stopped her reminiscing timeline and pursued her lips.

Belladonna is still and unfortunately, an Agent of the Underworld Society even when she was under a curse for thirty years, that didn't stop her from being summoned to do her part as one of few humans to prove her place in the Underworld Society. Belladonna had to ensure that whatever business happens between the Civilian Human Life and the Underground Human Life wouldn't interfere in the Underworld.

But there came a time even before she was born that an Underworld High Power has taught humanity the ability to wield Soul Magic or Dying Will Flames. Kawahira or Checker Face and Luce's Grandmother, Sephira has taught and guided then later governed these human beings.

The Flame Users or the Pioneers of Soul Magic of the Human Race became the key interest of the Council of Powers, human beings who are able to manifest their souls and wield it as a weapon of destruction and creation. Belladonna wasn't the first being to handle these type of affair but she was better equipped with the knowledge and the fact she was human, making it easier to blend in with the Underground World, thankfully, she already had her Information Web making it a smoother transition to the Mafia World. 

She built her domain from the Ground and it rose and became an empire that helped her weave her webs, Claude became her catalyst for her place in the Underworld Society because of his stature as a demon Prince, yes, she was still reeling in the fact that Claude was Beelzebub but she didn't dare take advantage that one of the Demon Princes is her Butler, worse things came into mind and she couldn't help but groan in embarrassment.

The things she did, the things she said, and the actions. _'I really shouldn't be left alone with my thoughts.'_ She thought grimly. The amount of Mythological and Lore books she had in one of her safe houses and in the airship was what kept her entertained in her limited form. It was completely and coincidentally, an accident when a book from one of her shelves fell on top of her head when she bumped into it. 

Beelzebub's sigil and Claude's mark were almost familiar but Claude had a more simplified mark rather than Beelzebub's superfluous detailed sigil.

She compared their sigils and asked one of her few contacts in the Underworld to confirm her suspicion and it opened a whole new can of worms for her, Oodako kept her sane by talking to her and she appreciated the effort. She was twenty years old when she found out the truth of Claude's identity and at her age, she was struggling in her course because, like any human being, she had her flaws.

She wasn't good at Math... well, she had passable grades but she was a bit of a perfectionist and an over-achiever at heart. It took a lot of talking to the mirror to ask Claude to help tutor her for an upcoming exam, it was a mess because she mixed up her worksheet for an assignment given by the Council. 

Belladonna's lips formed a smile remembering that insane time, it was humiliating but it enlightened her when Claude didn't mock her for what she lacked instead he helped her even if he wasn't obligated to.

Come to think of it, he did a lot of things that he wasn't obligated to from the opulent houses, the clothing, the pieces of jewelry and so much more... He became her sugar daddy in a sense, she flushed a dark red and banished that thought at the very back of her head. He put everything in her name and it made her flustered, this was too much for someone who was born in upper-middle-class life but the Cloud in her loved the excessive space, the open skylights, and the sense of being open yet filled but not restricting or irritatingly excessive.

Belladonna felt like a walking contradiction, her wants and needs clashed just as her logical side and instincts raged against one another.

Running a gloved hand through her purple locks, she couldn't comprehend her thoughts which nagged her a lot because on her desk was paperwork from her Underground Network and she couldn't find it in herself to even begin, sitting back with a scrutinized expression. With a dispassionate sigh, she picked the top paper and scanned the contents. She was reading it but she wasn't understanding it which was irritating and she slammed the paper on the desk with a tsk. 

Opening one of the drawers, she was surprised that there was a pack of cigarettes namely an unknown brand she wasn't familiar with. It was expensive-looking to say at least and it was in a tin too, Claude knew her even when she didn't know herself at times, he wouldn't put a cigarette pack in her if it wasn't up to his standards, that demon would choose everything in Gucci if he has to just to avoid wearing anything so...

Another memory came to her mind that banished her initial ire, putting the cigarettes back and just sat down. The large window behind her gave an open feeling, she swiveled her chair to feel the indirect sunlight on her face... Sometimes she felt afraid and oftentimes, she felt insecure but the worse thing she could do in the situation is push everything back and handle it later until it comes back to bite her. Sometimes it felt like she was this underdeveloped character in the story of Life, pushing forward and bulldozing anyone and everyone who comes in her way never knowing the consequences.

> _Knock~ Knock~_

She sighed and thought it was probably Claude who was checking up on her. "Enter..." She might as well look like she was working, grabbing the discarded paper, and pretended to read as if she could understand or comprehend the report.

> * * *
> 
> _Something so unusual..._
> 
> * * *

She comes back to the word Surprises.

In all of the Sky Arcobaleno's glory, Luce stood before her like an Angel, and Belladonna had trouble breathing. " _Il mio, Cielo..."_ She managed to utter and the Sky felt tears prick her eyes and the next thing Bella did was stand up and jump over her desk scattering the meticulously placed documents on the ground just to get to Luce and hug her, they fell on the floor with tears flowing down their faces as they embraced each other.

The Cloud flames within Belladonna roared and rattled to be set free and she did, she let her flames gather in her hands and they were clasped within Luce's hand, Sky and Cloud reunited. "Skull, no... Bella... I missed you, I missed you so much..." While Luce uttered apologies, Bella clutched her Sky like a lifeline and soaked in the comforting flames.

It was Stockholm Syndrome, that's what Claude thought seeing his Mistress clutch the Sky Arcobaleno. Harmonization and Bonding were harmful and he detested how his Nightshade was easily back at the folds of the Sky Arcobaleno, how easily she caved, and how she easily embraced it. It made him want uncomfortable at the thought of his Mistress, his Nightshade so easily controlled. The red octopus in his grasped shared his ire.

This was toxic. It won't benefit Belladonna's health. "How did you find out?" That was the million-dollar question that everyone wants to know. "Every Sky Arcobaleno is gifted and cursed with the knowledge of knowing where their Elements are, Bella..." That made the butler growl inwardly knowing that the Sky Arcobaleno has her claws wrapped around his Nightshade, what he thought of the Sky Arcobaleno was someone worse than a demon, under the pretentious guise of a sweet benevolent human being was a masterful puppet master almost as skilled as Michaelis. He hated the Arcobalenos with a burning passion, he especially loathed the Sky Arcobaleno when she used her Harmonization on the Elements...

He detested how his Nightshade's soul is bonded with them, with her. It should be just him never them.

She cheated him on what was his.

No amount of coaxing will convince him of the Sky Arcobaleno's kindness, her good nature, her good heart. His flashed a dangerous crimson glow when he saw their flames intermingle, those chains that trap his Mistress in an unforgiving bond, he didn't see the beauty of two flames dancing, it was an abomination in his eyes, his beautiful Nightshade chained and bonded without her consent, trapped and her mind clouded.

He met the gaze of the Sky Arcobaleno and he couldn't help but glare at her. This woman took his Nightshade away from him, made her suffer to stay with the Arcobalenos, in his eyes... She deserves no redemption, no reconciliation.

She only deserves suffering.

Luce knew that glare was meant as a warning.

Not just a warning but to kill her, it was frightening but she held her stance, she made mistakes and she wanted nothing more than to correct every single mistake that she has made. "The others?" Bella asked a bit solemnly. "They will stay away for now until you're ready, I'll keep them at bay," Luce assured and Belladonna smiled a bit and helped her Sky stand up. "Oh, Claude. Can you please prepare some tea and snacks, I apologize for my manner, Luce." Bella straightened out and apologize sheepishly, the butler gave a curt nod and handed the octopus to Belladonna before excusing himself. 

"He doesn't like me," Luce said after her intuition told her that the butler was far away. "He doesn't like a lot of people, Luce." The Sky Arcobaleno believed Bella's statement but she didn't correct the fact that Claude wanted her dead. "How...is everyone?" It was a reluctant question that made Luce pursued her lips and shook her head. "They're chickens without their respective heads, as much as they treated you poorly, they have exercised everything within their power to find you." Bella bit her lips nervously while Luce massaged her forehead. "My dear... I won't ask you to come back until it is your wish, I will never force you... again, I did that mistake once and I won't make that mistake again." She said softly while Belladonna felt relieved at the fact she doesn't have to go back.

She turned her back to fix her scattered paperwork and felt her worry ease. _'It's nice to see you again, Oodako.'_ Cosmos squeaked while the red octopus wrapped all eight tentacles around the white fluffy squirrel. _'To you as well, Cosmos. How are the others?'_ The squirrel could only give a sigh. _'Terrible! It's partner versus partner though the Arcobalenos realized their mistake it is their pride and ego stopping them from full acknowledging their mistake, it's oh so distressing! Not to mention that every single allied and neutral Famiglia is eating their time for non-sensical stuff, Colonello almost shot someone because they were too aggravating.'_ Oodako could only sympathize with his fellow animal partner and if the octopus had lips it would have been pinched into a scowl.

_'It's a good thing that Bella managed to get out for a few months, I can only imagine the kind of chaos she would endure if she had chosen to stay.'_ The squirrel and octopus looked at their respective partners and sighed. _'It won't be easy to fix their bond, Cosmos. They hurt Bella very badly that it even scarred her soul, Claude is also very protective of her and whatever the Storm Arcobaleno plans will end in blood.'_ He said forlornly while Cosmos scratched her nose, a habit she has whenever she is stressed. _'I know, Oodako, even Luce has hurt the precious Cloud. It is good that someone is looking out for her and I think it will be a challenge for Fon... This Claude doesn't look bad at all, in fact, he looks like a good match for the Little Cloud!'_ Oodako could only sweatdrop at the happy squeaks the white squirrel made.

"Cosmos seems happy." Belladonna pointed out while Luce giggle. "She's making comments at how Claude is a good mate for you." There was an awkward silence that followed afterward and when the door opened revealing the said butler, Belladonna couldn't help but blush. _'Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes! They would make cute younglings with all the violets and purples-'_ Luce could only raise her brows at her animal companion while Oodako told Bella what Cosmos has said. "Are you alright, My Lady?" Claude could only guess what the two women were talking about. "I agree, Cosmos." Luce had a strange glint in her that made Belladonna uncomfortable. 

Despite loathing the woman, Claude had to be a gracious butler to show that-

His honey-golden hues widened. "He has a good ass too! Better than Fon and Reborn's ass!" 

"Hiiiiii Luce, stop coping a feel on my butler!" 

_'That woman is dead!'_

> * * *

_You got me now..._

* * *


	9. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your pretty mouth shut...

> * * *
> 
> _Hush now darling, don't say a word..._
> 
> * * *

_"Now, now... I'm going to make you all pretty." The man said with a pseudo kind tone that his victim began to cry helplessly, her once beautiful white nightgown had dirt and stains, her golden hair that was clean and kempt had tangles and stains but the worse of it was when he started to shave her hair, golden locks fell on the floor and her blues eyes were red from all the tears she had shed. "No need for that, I have something much better." Bringing out a beautiful raven-colored wig that was longer than her hair and it was straightened, not a single strand out of place which delighted the lunatic. "Now for those terrible eyes, you can't be pretty without violet eyes." The woman struggled from her chains and lashed out even kicking the table where the wig fell on the floor._

_It felt like time stopped still as the wig fell and the man raged with a demonic scream he brought out a scalpel from its confinement began stabbing the woman's eyes. "You worthless! Worthless Doll! You were supposed to be my gift! You uncooperative adulteress! Slut! Harlot! I was wrong to choose you to become my precious gift for my darling!" He stabbed the woman's eyes until it was nothing more than juice, bloody juice and bits of flesh until nothing but two empty black holes stare back at him. "But nonetheless... Your actions brought about a new creative idea, oh yes... Oh yes." He used a vacuum to suck the remaining liquid and used a spoon to scoop out the unnecessary flesh then started to hum._

_"Oh my pretty little flower, poisonous as you are, you have my big black heart." He dragged the body on the operating table and proceeded to wash her, the filth and grime won't do. "Pretty little violet hues are no match for your wonderful smile that makes all the boys go wild." His gentle actions became harsh at the thought of his beloved being chased by anyone else but him. The woman who he chose wasn't perfect because no candle or light could be enough to be compared to his beloved._

_"Pretty little poisonous flower, you will be mine~"_

> * * *

Another day, another body found.

Ciel Phantomhive the Fifth had found this case to be daunting as more bodies piled up each one disfigured yet rearranged to the murderer's preference as each woman wasn't as she appeared to be, others have different patches of skin some parts were white sewed unto a woman of color and her body was posed in a sitting position upon a crate and strings held her in place, another victim had pale skin had blackened cheeks and her face had a look of pure terror etched until she died and like the previous victim, she was posed into a position of sitting.

The third victim was more viciously and grotesquely disfigured that it took Scotland Yard a few weeks to identify her since she didn't have eyes as it was pulverized or mushed that she had tears of blood cascading down her face, as the missing Lady Katherina Campbell, one of the Queen's Ladies-in-waiting and it warranted the grief and anger of the Queen as she has ordered him to find and apprehend the killer. "All of them had something in common, the vicious attack was only aimed at specific parts of their body.

He put down the picture of the Lady Katrina, her eye sockets were filled with bloody amethyst and her once blonde hair was replaced with a wig that was in its finest condition as if it was threads of black silk, all in all, each woman represented a part that the killer replaced but what was his aim. His mind was brought back to the mystifying woman who had the balls to question his information network but in retrospect, she was right to question it as it was quite shite. There was nothing more that he hated than being wrong and the fact this woman, Belladonna had questioned him and ridiculed his actions, she vexed him yet she challenged him.

Though the meeting was brief, he wouldn't lie when he took her words to heart and mind that and the damn woman had actually found out his personal email address and vexed him from afar! 

> **Dear Puppy Phantomhive,**
> 
> **The Puppeteer has made his move and claimed one of the Queen's Posse news from the Underground has it that you're out on the prowl, my advice to you is that this killer doesn't pick a specific woman and if you haven't figured it out yet, look at the poses each woman has and the setting. Be glad the killer isn't a Hannibal Lector, this crazy psychopath is bound to make a mistake or two with how sloppy his killing style is, you can spot how abused the bodies are and the forensic reports state that he didn't rape his victims but he manhandled them. He is emotionally driven, use his emotions to your advantage, find the muse of his obession.**
> 
> **I wish you luck in finding the killer, Puppy.**
> 
> **Also, don't die.**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **B.**

_'Poses and setting?'_ He ordered Sebastian to lay the pictures down in order and rested his chin on his fist as he scrutinized each picture. "The first picture is a woman waiting, Miss Hannah Verdon is seated and her setting is covered in flowers namely Astilbe flowers that means I am waiting, My Lord," Sebastian said as he read the email that the Information Specialist has sent and mentally tipped his hat to her, she vexed and challenged the young Master that gave him more time to do what he pleased. 

Independency is a scarce thing from the Phantomhive Lords that he has served in the past and it's a blessing to have someone challenge the pride of a Phantomhive.

"Scotland Yard already had the same deduction, what did the woman mean by Poses and Setting?" Ciel uttered while the butler narrowed his eyes on pictures. "Perhaps she meant the position they had last before the body was removed from the scene, all difficult to achieve for how... _artistic_ the Murderer is." Sebastian had a curl in his tone when he said the word artistic, he's seen much more artistic murderers. "We have to find the muse just as the woman said, he has a drive, find what each woman has in common and bring the reports to me before night time." He ordered and the butler smiled, bowing deeply.

"Yes, My Lord."

> * * *

_Demons calling, they'll eat your soul..._

> * * *

"You were awfully nice to the Earl, Lady Spider." 

From her position, Belladonna her gloved arm on the armrest and rested her cheek on her palm. "He needs all the help he can get because knowing you, you'd give him annoyingly limited information." She replied and chuckled. "Be that as it may, I thought you were going to teach him a lesson?" The mortician inquired curiously while the young, now purple-haired, the woman looked at the window where the sun shined and the birds flew. "I am, the first step is laying down your pride and ego. When I sent that email, I didn't do it as a free service rather as a test because if he lets his pride and ego go first, he would've ignored it and proved that he can do better. That's the first lesson that I learned the hard way, I can do everything on my own but even that wouldn't benefit me because I put myself first, I let the praises inflate my ego and my pride became harder to plow down." Her eyes glanced briefly to her butler who had a ghost of a smile.

He remembered those days of her stubbornness, her inability to back down from people that humiliated and degraded her. His dear Little Nightshade used pure sheer will to prove them wrong but at a price, near death.

"How many lessons will you teach him?" She smiled a bit melancholically. "A lot besides while the Puppy is busy with the Puppeteer, Claude and I already know the killer's muse, isn't that right, Claude?" There was a malevolent glint that passed through his eyes that reflected on his glasses. "Oh? Then what's your plan?" The demon prince inwardly wanted to tear the pathetic human to pieces if he manages to find him.

Wretched. Pitiful and Vexatious human that held affections for his Nightshade. "Nothing unless he harms, My Lady." His curt reply made the rogue Reaper raise his brows from under his long fringes. _'You're not as apathetic as you seem to be, butler. I can sense your thirst for blood from here that even the Little Lady can sense it.'_ The mortician thought. "Phantomhive will go out tonight and if necessary, he will have his butler patrol the entire evening if he has to." Claude handed Belladonna a cup of tea. "This will be an interesting evening then?" She nodded then as she drank her tea, she saw the look that Undertaker and Claude shared.

_'Wonder what they're planning?'_ She thought then smiled as it brought another bout of memories. Claude had always prepared several back-up plans in every situation, in every mission and if she had wondered to a thought that her butler could see the butterfly effect in every one of them but then again, Claude _is_ a demon Prince of Hell even if he doesn't tell her, the signs were there. He had years, decades, centuries, and millenniums ahead of her.

She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't experience the same thing twice or thrice that already knows the outcome.

"-then again, if she returned back to us then she would've heard the plan." She blinked owlishly and felt her cheeks flushed. "My apologies." She didn't say why and she could feel Claude's gaze pierce her. "What was the plan?" She asked while the mortician had an eerie smile that sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine. "Play bait, you know the identity, why not toy with the man and make him slip?" He suggested but it brought a troublesome factor. "That would be counterproductive, I do not like the fact that the lives taken where in my name and if the man were to be angered, he would take it out on the hostages that he has or nab an unsuspecting woman or child." She pointed out and massaged her temples but the toothy grin that Undertaker bore made her raised a brow.

"What Undertaker implies, My Lady, is that we rescue the victims and replace them with Golems then make the chase more manageable for Michaelis and Lord Phantomhive." Belladonna had a contemplative look and drummed her fingers on the armrest. "Okay, let's say I hypothetically agree to this plan, where will we place the victims and how will we play with our toy?" When she tilted her head to the side, a few silken fringes covered her left eye but there was no mistaking the glint that shone in her amethyst hues.

"We do have a safe house and as for the toying goes..."

She felt like she'd be doing something way...

> * * *

> **Outfit Corner:**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **[Bella's Heels](https://numberoneshoes-co-nz.imgix.net/products/london-rebel-mami-block-heels-white-image01-mami-dress-sandals~1569499293.jpg?fit=fillmax&auto=format&s=58f2c85a51d4f1cb8519b33b3a0e51bb) **
> 
> **[Bella's Gloves](https://www.featurepics.com/StockImage/20140706/hands-in-gloves-stock-picture-3120343.jpg) **
> 
> **[Bella's Dress and Accessory ](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/uHcAAOSwqEpc3QC~/s-l640.jpg) **
> 
> **[Claude's Outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0e/d8/ed/0ed8ed21b557c4fd43cf58c9bd6f07da.jpg) **
> 
> **[Claude's Gloves](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1971/2239/products/P62972_100_Black_1500x1500.jpg?v=1533917780) **
> 
> **[Undertaker's Outfit](https://www.struts.co.uk/party-fancy-dress-shop/images/4148-mens-black-victorian-costume_01.jpg) **
> 
> * * *

Awkward.

Her cheeks were permanently stained with a rosy blush, she felt her hands sweat within the confinement of her gloves and she looked at the full-body mirror to double-check everything and removed each wrinkle or lint. _'It's just a date, Bella... Why are you fretting too much?'_ Oodako let his amusement filter into their bond. "Not a date, mission." She replied curtly and if the red octopus could snort he would have done so. _'Fine, it's a mission, why are you so nervous? It's not like this is your first in this kind of situation.'_ He pointed out and Bella swore if her animal companion had eyebrows he would've been giving her the raised eyebrow look. "I know but it's my first time in thirty years to play bait again, I'm a little rusty so to speak and my weapons aren't fully customized yet so I don't have any means of protection besides Claude." The red octopus covered his eyes with a tentacle to mimic a facepalm. 

_'You're still deadly with your fists alone, have fate in yourself just as you did before. I may not have been around when you were younger, Bella but we shared memories and emotions through this bond. I know you well enough to say, you are capable to handle the situation.'_ He chastised her and she felt a hint of embarrassment for her mild and childish panic attack. "I know, Kado... I'm just frustrated." She murmured and the red octopus used his tentacles to move beside her. _'Bella, look at yourself. I want you to remember your drive, your will. Before you were this woman who had thirst for knowledge, to be better than anyone that ridiculed her. You had a fire in your eyes that attracted Claude's attention. You inspired loyalty and respect but now...'_ She sighed deeply, yes, she knew what he was hinting at.

Now she's a broken husk due to the Arcobaleno's tender, love, and care.

_'You can't always blame them, Bella. You know in yourself that you have this unresolved issue with your past.'_ She didn't need to get knocked back into her memories and turned away from the mirror. "Don't remind me, I don't need a reminder right now, Oodako." Her voice was low but it had steel in it. _'Then stop denying it, stop pushing it at the back of your mind instead of facing it because Belladonna, you will never find yourself free because sooner or later you'll realize that the Arcobalenos aren't the ones weighing you down but it is you who chains yourself in a state of pity and resentment.'_ His words hurt because it was the truth in the matter.

She didn't need to think about it now and walked away.

_'Carina, I pity the state you are in.'_

> * * *
> 
> _I'm not sorry for what will come, what you don't know..._
> 
> * * *

Her argument with Oodako left her in a pickle of emotions.

While she waited in the parlor room for Claude, she almost ruined her hairstyle and pins that the hairstylist had done from her wandering fingers. The former Cloud Arcobaleno wanted nothing more than to run a hand through her hair or pull her hair in aggravation, she can't blame Oodako for his words when it was his words that helped her lived in thirty years of Hell. She can't excuse the fact that she was going on a mission and he pulled that unexpecting talk to her.

She needed to calm herself before Claude comes. "You finished nicely, My dear." She jumped the sound of Undertaker's voice and turned around, the eccentric had forgone his grey robes for something a bit old fashion yet tasteful that suited him, he had his coat off and his hat in his hands. The white silk shirt had embroidery it in and Bella could note how intricate it was and how the light reflected on the fabric was almost angelic, the black waistcoat he had on had roses and vines as it's embroidery design and buttons she could compare to ancient gold for its shade. She could note how form-fitting the outfit was and how it showed his rather fit physique, the mortician braided his long silver locks with a black silk ribbon to finish it off.

"Did I please the lady with my ensemble?" He asked while her initial ire faded, she managed to smile appreciatively. "Very well put together, Undertaker, how many ladies have you managed to woo with that look?" Though his fringes hide his eyes, he couldn't help but laugh heartily. "I woo very little though some women couldn't help but throw themselves at me." He replied with a cheeky grin and she couldn't help but giggle. "Though you should compliment your date, he feels rather left out." She raised a brow and tilted her head to the side to see her butler behind the mortician.

If Claude was handsome in his butler outfit. 

He was devastatingly sinful in a suit and his hair pulled back. The suit itself looked black but with the right amount of lighting, she could tell his suit was purple and unlike Undertaker's detailed outfit, Claude had a clean crispt form-fitting suit that made his physique bigger than Undertaker's and she could even say that Claude had beaten both Reborn and Fon. The sinful purple suit gave her demonic friend a rather sinister seductive look and it made his molten honey-gold gaze even pop-out. 

The mortician moved away and let the Cloud Arcobaleno move forward to ogle- to inspect, her butler. Those two attracted each other and he could see the proud look in the demon's eyes as he was appreciated by his muse, he felt the Spider demon's ire when his Lady complimented him and he poked the Spider a bit but not too much... He didn't want to get bitten by his demon's venomous wrath after all.

Claude loved the attention of his dear Nightshade, he relished her silent gasp and her dilated pupils and the way her hips unconsciously swayed like a cat on a prowl, towards him. He found himself mesmerized by her simplistic beauty, the way her lilac dress hugged her curvaceous and fit physique, she wasn't too petite or overly soft but just right. He wanted to groan when he saw that she picked an off-shoulder style for the dress and his dear Nightshade was damn teasing him.

Her neck was there and he was tempted, oh so tempted to have a bite, to inhale her precious and unique scent.

To mark her as a lover than just his meal is his greatest desire.

> * * *

Undertaker sat in front with Marco.

Belladonna knew she may be oblivious at times but there was something in the air that felt stifling, a tension that pricks her skin and it felt almost alluring at the same time, it wanted to drown her. There was a throb in her chest and electricity zapping her, she bit her bottom lip and had a scrutinized expression. 

Why was she feeling like a nervous high school-girl? 

She almost jumped right off her own skin when she felt a hand squeezed hers. "Are you alright, Little Nightshade?" She did not feel alright but gave a reassuring smile. Thankfully, Marco took the Rolls-Royce so she and Claude had a bit of privacy to discuss the rest of the plan. "You do know that I can tell that you're lying, Nightshade." His statement sent another punch to her and her smile crumbled faster than a landslide during a heavy storm. "Am I weak, Claude?" She asked while the spider demon raised a brow at her question. "There's a yes and no in that question, Little Nightshade." Her mask further crumbled and he felt his own black heart lurched.

He knew why she was asking, Oodako had shared his thoughts a few days ago with him. It was too soon for his Lady to be anywhere near Italy much less with stressing situations but the Call of the Sky was too great that she answered.

Belladonna's mindset is at war, her past, present, and future were colliding. The worse thing she's doing to herself is she's ignoring it and pushing forward just so she wouldn't think of it, countless nights were plagued with never-ending nightmares that were her memories, her time with the Arcobalenos and her time as an Agent of the Underworld. His beautiful Nightshade was breaking and it was hurting him see her fade.

"Then what do I do, Claude? I want to focus on the mission but I can't, I can't think straight..." Her voice broke and she was close to tears and the demon didn't dare say he pitied his Mistress, she was delicate, she close to breaking. "Come here, Belladonna." The raven-haired woman let her butler guided her to him, she didn't feel embarrassed as he set her on his lap and reclined the seat so she was resting on chest and head tucked under his chin. "I'll wrinkle your suit..." She said softly and he chuckled. "I could care less about that." He replied.

In all of his years, he wasn't good with words of comfort and it wasn't because he was a demon rather he didn't have anyone to say those gentle words to. Having a lover or two even three in his bed was only spent on carnal desires but a lover to actually hold his attention and affection was unheard of because like his Mistress, he was wary of those near him for they only want him for the power, riches, glory, and fame he could offer them. 

To have someone like his Nightshade, he did have someone like her before but it was so long ago but it was over before he knew it because that woman was weaker than his Nightshade and one of his regrets, he didn't do anything to save her.

He placed his marked hand upon hers, he didn't tell her that putting that mark on her left hand was what demons do when they are mated... It was selfish of him to put that mark on her and he didn't tell her that if a demon marks his human in the place where their respective marked sigils are placed... This human has gained the favor and attention of the demon even the genuine respect, his fingers were laced with hers. "Listen to me closely, Belladonna." He said lowly that sent a shiver down her spine. He moved his face so he could whisper his thoughts to her, just because they have a soundproof divider between doesn't stop the two supernatural beings in front from hearing.

"You gained my respect and you know from first-hand experience that gaining a demon's respect is hard to earn, they could be cordial and tolerable but when push comes to shove, they will abandon you. Unlike the others, you didn't assume you had my respect just because I was cordial, you trodded carefully with me and even up to now. What made me respect you even before we were contracted is your strengths and your weaknesses. My Little Nightshade, you worked so hard and put everything on the line even at the expense of your life, you put others before you even if you had to make yourself the villain in their eyes. The weakness you showed is the same weakness as mine, I put everything at the back of my mind until it comes to haunt me when an opportunity presents itself." He said truthfully, his free hand delicately held his Lady's chin so she could see his eyes.

Eyes that didn't hide any lies.

She knew he wasn't lying, it was her honed intuition that hummed in resonation with his words.

Claude was her Rain in days she felt like she was stuck in a turbulent storm, he soothed her agitation, bandaged her wounds and even held her as she was breaking down. She didn't know how long they were staring at each other because the next thing Belladonna knew.....

She kissed him.

> * * *
> 
> _Here and now you're mine tonight..._
> 
> * * *

She kissed him. 

His Dearest Nightshade had kissed him and now she's trying to separate herself from him because that blush on her face was threatening to explode, oh no, he wasn't going to let her get away from him and retreat at the back of her mind. "T-that was a mistake... L-let's just forget it happened." Her stuttering was adorable and the fact she wasn't facing him, irked the spider demon Prince. 

"I won't forget it nor will I treat this as a mistake."

It wasn't a mistake for him. He grasped her chin with a little force but not enough to hurt her just so he could direct her face to him and kiss her back. Her eyes widened as Claude put everything in that kiss, his devotion, his respect, his care, and even love... Her hands shook and thankfully, Claude let her left hand go so she grabbed his jacket for support, she didn't know what to expect from this kiss.

Except it was maddening, if emotions had flavor then she was tasting them from Claude's kiss, she wanted to close her eyes but cannot because it would've been a dream, wrapping an arm around her waist, the demon lost himself into their kiss, he wanted to devour her right then and there, her sweet innocence-

"Oh my, are we interrupting something?" Belladonna took Claude's surprise to her advantage and went to her seat, the door on Claude's side revealed Undertaker's shit-eating grin that rivaled the Chesire Cat's grin. "Close the damn door, Reaper!" Undertaker merely gave a shit-eating grin catching the Demon Prince and his Lady in an intimate position was such a treat, oh no, he wasn't a voyeur or anything but seeing the usually well-kempt and apathetic demon Prince lost in a passionate kiss.

Well, he thankfully said a small prayer to the Heavens for humans and their love of technology because now he had some blackmail on the butler.

"Oh, God..." Belladonna felt dismayed at first but slowly her dismay faded and she began to giggle uncontrollably. "My...Nigh-Lady?" Claude corrected himself but that didn't stop her from giggling. "Undertaker just busted us... we were supposed to be focused on the mission, Gods..." She calmed down and patted her cheeks to cool it down. "I-I..." He was left speechless and took a mental note to give his _thanks_ to his _dear_ friends later on. "I am not mad... just confused but let's talk about it after the mission." Claude could only nod as Bella exited the car and waited outside for him.

They had murderer to anger first.

> * * *

_Lose your inhibitions..._

> * * *

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Circus Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spotlight's on me while I'm freaking out...

> * * *
> 
> _Introduce me to my future fame..._
> 
> * * *

It was twilight.

The sun setting just as the moon was about to rise, she found it perfect and almost relaxing considering what happened a while ago kept flustering her. "We seem to have movement in the shadows, My Lady," Claude whispered lowly as they walked by the park, it seemed almost out of place for a couple who was clearly dressed for a high society event to just take a walk in a park but then again who were they to judge?

She giggled for effect and hugged her butler's arm for an added hint of flirtation. "That and the initial ire aimed at you." She said lowly and her eyes glanced at the person behind them. _"Quite a clumsy fellow though."_ Undertaker mused through their communicator as he was stationed behind them as their chaperone. "I'm surprised that he didn't recognize you, Adrian, you're the infamous neurotic mortician of Fleet Street." Claude couldn't help but let out a cough that hid his laughter while the grey-haired Reaper let out his own giggles. _"Unfortunately for you, I can't belt it out like Johnny Depp and I'm a Mortician, not a Barber."_ He replied his voice cracking a bit from the laughter and that spooked the people who passed by him and who he passed by.

"Our dinner reservations is due in thirty minutes, My dear," Claude said so with ease and the delight that it rolled right off his tongue made the mortician sniggered. He knew that the Demon Prince enjoyed the plan and acted with much enthusiasm to not only piss off the poor human but enjoy acting as his Lady's beloved lover even if it was just roused to bring the killer out. "That's good news, I'm famished." She replied with a light giggle. _'Honestly, all these things I do for the mission makes me question **my** sanity.' _She thought with a sweatdropped. If she would've taken notice of her butler, he had black sparkles and purple flowers filtering around him in elation

Undertaker decided that a couple of pictures more wouldn't hurt.

> * * *

> _"Damn that man to the deepest pits of Hell!" A man shouted in anger and threw a beaker at the wall that made his hostages whimper in fright."No one deserves her but me! ME! ME!" Throwing all of his equipment on the floor and whilst shouting profanities and unfavorable words as he took a look another look at the live video feed that his spy is sending him. "Watch them and make you that you get the address of where the man lives, he'll be my next project." The man hissed erratically._
> 
> _"Yes, Doctor."_
> 
> * * *

> **He took the bait.**

The simple message made Belladonna smirk deviously and slid her phone to Claude who shared her sentiments. "This was easier than we'd expected it to be," Claude said while she nodded in agreement. "I thought so too but we can never be too careful, Claude... Who knows what lurks in the dark." She whispered the last part while Claude shared a look with her, the air was awkward considering what happened. "Cla-"

"What would the _Mademoiselle_ and _Monsieur_ like to order this evening?" Bella nearly jumped right off her skin when the waiter just popped out. _"_ _Pour la première entrée, nous aurons, Salade Niçoise..."_ Claude's french was certainly something to behold, it was smooth and swoon-worthy that even their waiter was turning beet red, she couldn't help but be amused and annoyed at the same time. "The waiter almost turned into melted butter." She commented and despite his stoic-ness, she can tell he was a bit annoyed. "Humans can easily be flustered with such things." _'_ _Unfortunately, the humans who I don't want to fluster are those who flusters easily but not the one I want.'_ He said inwardly vexed at the prospect.

If Undertaker hadn't.

Now he was terribly distracted by his own actions, he should've held back rather than give in into years worth of desire, his Nightshade was extremely skittish from her earlier years and her years with the Arcobalenos. The Spider Demon feels extremely foolish for acting like a youngling in heat but can anyone blame him? 

Years of suppressed yearning for his beloved Nightshade, she slipped from his fingers several times, and even if he weaved his golden web around her, she still manages to escape from his lure. It vexed him but also challenged him, time and time again he was challenged but he didn't back down because she never did. She was his will to see that humanity was more than a meal, to better and it was laughable if another demon heard of this.

But he didn't care, she was everything he wanted even if she didn't know how much she means to him. Some desires needn't be seen or heard only kept.

"You seem distracted, Claude." If he had to pick his favorite physical aspect of his Nightshade, it would be her eyes. Those expressive beautiful hues were the window to her soul, the rich color of glittering violets with the dark edge of the purple before it was just a dark brown color that gave her a dangerous yet innocent look but as she activated her flames, her soul rushed to paint her locks and eyes.

Her outside appearance didn't suit her soul and her soul decided to change her into her true self, her hair became an ombre of violet and black which blended perfectly as her soul became the painter that decorated her physical self, her manifestation, and transformation that he remembered clear as day. Belladonna wanted to live and rather than give up, she fought with her dying will that activated her Flames...

He didn't want to think about how she almost died.

"I was...going through memory lane." He answered honestly and her eyes widened a fracture before it took an empathetic look. "Seems like I wasn't the only one." She mused and he returned her melancholic smile with his own. "It's funny to think that we've gone this far." She added and he raised his wine glass to her while the young woman felt pulled back into the past as a memory surfaced.

> _"I have never served a human wine unless I am contracted to the said human but I would make an exception and please do consider yourself one of the exceptional ones."_

She raised her own glass and tossed it with him.

> * * *

_Open eyes are trying to seek me out..._

> * * *

> _Nightshade,_
> 
> _I write you this letter with all my hopes, with all of my blackened heart that you may read this only within the four quarters of your room. I did not wish for you to consolidate with the Arcobalenos but the letter that appeared before you from Checker Face was troublesome and alarming as you were chosen by a higher power and even with the power and protection that I have granted you, it cannot be enough. I wish I could do more because when you enter through those doors, you will be under a covenant like no other and it pains me to say that it will bring you a different type of dissonance within your normal routine._
> 
> _I have done what you have asked and obtained the information that you have requested, it is enclosed within the normal security drop-offs. Be careful of your surroundings, you have everything to contact me and if you need me, do not hesitate to contact me by those means._
> 
> _Nightshade, burn this letter if you have to but if you have a place where you can hide this then cherish this a keepsake. I know you are smart but if the situation calls for drastic measures do not give up, I will write to you again once I completed the task in South America._
> 
> _Spider_

Luce couldn't help but look pained for Fon.

There were letters upon letters within the box they found in Skull's room, those private exchanges she had with Claude were intimate as some letters spoke a level on intimacy that even Verde of all people felt ashamed to read but that help how the Storm Arcobaleno felt, who was this person that sent all these letters to his beloved? The jealousy, the hurt, and anger mixed inside of him like a turbulent storm.

Questions upon questions ran in his mind for instance, Did Skull just use him? Why did ~~he~~ -she lie to him? Was everything even real or was he some type of replacement?

First of all, they had searched and scoured the entirety of Skull's room and stumbled into the box when Reborn flipped her bed in anger, they found a panel in her frame that was protected a type of flame protection that even Verde had trouble to hack because it was flame activated, voice-activated... Needless to say, they were stumped because they did try Skull's voice but that failed, and let's not get started on the flame-activation. In the end, they just destroyed her bedframe, which they replaced because they might never know when she might come back.

But the box remained unscratched by the grenades and barrage of bullets even a wrecking ball for Vongola's sake! 

Luce decided to do it the old-fashion way, with a crowbar covered in Sky flames which miraculously opened the poor abused thing, and upon opening it, they discovered letters upon letters which the Sky Arcobaleno could guess was from Belladonna's butler, Claude. They all grabbed a letter and read, each one was intimate and less informative because the conciseness of the letter was aimed for only the recipient to know, it was smart but annoying.

"This feels wrong, kora." Colonello voiced his uneasiness while the rest grunted. "We aren't going to find Skull, we just want to get to know a bit of her background." Viper said monotonously. "She won't be happy because we were snooping around her stuff though, kora." He retorted. "Since when did you care about that, Blondie?" Reborn asked, his annoyance leaking but the shit-eating grin he had was what angered the blonde soldier. "Why you-"

"Enough! Stop with your bullshitting, yes it's wrong we're infringing upon the Cloud's stuff and territory but we need at least a hint or key so we could at least know who Skull really is." Lal barked her own frustrations that made everyone eerily uncomfortable even Luce herself felt a bit dirty for doing this without informing Bella but she will, in time. Her main focus is on Fon even a blind man can tell the frustrations that the Chinese man is radiating which everyone was smart enough not to point out.

In another box held all of Skull's drafts.

> _Spider,_
> 
> _Please under any circsumstance, do not whatsoever interfere. I have my reasons why I continue to hide under a mask of false pretenious idiocy and no, I will not have tattoo-removal surgery or dermabraison! I happen to have grown attached to my tattoos and if I find out that you concocted a kidnapping scheme in hopes of removing my tattoos by force, I will rage and quadruple the amount of paperwork you have._
> 
> _Regards,_
> 
> _Nightshade._
> 
> _P.S_
> 
> _I attached the picture of my animal partner, isn't he adorable?_

Reborn couldn't help but snort out as he read one of the drafts, some letters were formal and long that the hitman couldn't help but think that this was a boss and right-hand man's back and forths while the rest were of lovers or friends, he couldn't decide because there wasn't a set tone to their letters except for the names, Spider and Nightshade... Then it came to a eureka moment for the hitman when he put the name together.

The contents of Fon's given necklace held the withered petals of a Belladonna flower and the pen name that Skull adopted was a fucking neon sign for the love of God. 

Nightshade and Spider. 

The Nightshade Spider. 

The infamous Underground and Civilian firm that transacts information from legal paraphernalia that can make documents for anything and everything, as much as it sounds unbelievable, if Reborn hadn't witnessed it himself then he wouldn't have a problem with accepting it but damn, Skull as the Nightshade Spider of all people? 

Rumors about the firm having copies of drafts for laws that are in the process of debate and the firm has seen it before it was announced by the government officials and to listings of government officials involved, safe houses, aliases, and even known and unknown organizations. The hitman knew that was only a small portion of what they do, the information of critical assignments that could jeopardize a country's treaty even potential scandals. Skull literally had the world wrapped around her webs and if he manages to question her and if it was proven true, all the ex-Cloud Arcobaleno would do is simply pull a thread out of place and everything could crumble. The ex-Sun Arcobaleno knew that having that kind of power would start wars and end them swiftly.

And there's also this small note that Skull's Firm was diverse and spread out, rumors of Mafia organizations around the world would always turn to The Nightshade Spider for information from weaponry, drop-offs and occasional hits. He wasn't sure if it was true that the firm was used by the Vindice but if that's the case then they were essentially fucked up.

"This seems interesting." It was Lal who pulled out another box that was large enough to fit in one hand, it had a beautiful black velvet exterior and the top part of the box had an embossed seal that she couldn't figure out where she had seen it. The blue-haired woman stood up and placed the box on top of Skull's desk which garnered the attention of the others. "Another box?" Colonello asked while Verde snorted and Reborn rolled his eyes. "No shit, Captain Obvious." The twitch in Luce and Viper's lips was of annoyance and Lal decided to whack the nearest one to shut up. 

Which was, unfortunately, Colonello. 

When they opened the box, several items were nestled upon the rich purple satin that reminded them of Skull's flames. It was Luce who plucked the used wax from its confinement, which was also purple and proceeded to melt a portion of it unto a scrap of paper she saw nearby and it was Verde who took the stamp and lightly pressed upon the wax. 

The seal they saw made them curse except for Luce and Reborn, who remained nonplussed as the wax dried. 

It was a Belladonna flower with spider legs sprouting behind it. 

Reborn was right and it was rare for him to regret being right.

"Well, shit..."

> * * *

_I'm lost without the way that I turned out..._

> * * *

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant.

They didn't have to say much like everyone else around them, they didn't talk about anything trivial to fend off the awkward silence sometimes Belladonna thought if she and Fon would have something like what she and Claude have... She paused in mid-sip as her eyes caught something odd. "Is there anything wrong, My dear?" Claude asked gently and the passing hostess cooed at the beautiful purple couple. 

"We're about to have something interesting happen." As she said that, there was a barrage of bullets shot caused a string of screams and chaos erupted as masked men started to demand everyone to shut up, resting her chin on her open palm, the chaos around her made the blood in her veins sing, it was beautifully chaotic almost nostalgic even as she reveled in the chaos of what's happening there was still a nagging feeling.

Then she heard a child cry. "Civilians..." She mumbled and narrowed her eyes as the masked men proceeded to harass the family. "Claude." The butler knew that his Nightshade hated when there are innocent people caught in the crossfire. "Oi! Get down on the floor." One of the masked pointed a gun at her head but she didn't care. "This one is a pretty one, ain't she?" His partner leered eyeing Belladonna while she scoffed. "Perhaps the boss can-" Before the guy could finish his sentence, he dropped to the floor with a bullet wound smoking between his eyes. "Charleston!" His partner shouted then turned his anger at the woman who held the gun in a loose manner.

Just because she didn't have weapons on hand doesn't mean Claude is weapon-less himself. 

"You're really pathetic if you could think that I'll cooperate." Her cold detached tone hid her simmering anger that Claude inwardly purred at, his cruel and beautiful Nightshade whose anger is directed at her enemies. The years haven't softened her heart when it comes to enemies, the hesitation she held all those years ago was gone instead it was swift strikes aimed at the vital points, an instant death. "You bitch!" He screeched and aimed his own gun at her head once more, ready to fire. "This is hardly comical." She bit her gloved middle finger and with a gentle tug.

The silken glove fell on the floor and the spider demon's eyes flashed with its menacing fuscia and cat-like slit pupils.

"This is an order, eliminate these pests."

> * * *

_Call my name..._

> * * *

It was an exhilarating feeling.

To be ordered by a human was humiliating and the other denizens of the Underworld Society were perplexed by the notion of the most powerful demons being contracted by humans, used by whatever means necessary if there are tools to be used for vengeance and sometimes lusted other times for power but those type of human beings were dealt quickly and efficiently when the contract is fulfilled. For the demon Prince of Hell, Claude felt none of those trivialities with his new contract.

Belladonna Amora Vicar whose name is changed to Gabrielle as she was emancipated as per her wish.

In those golden days with his Mistress, as she rose to power, he felt that yearning and want to have her for himself as he watched her grow up from a child that eerily mirrored Ciel Phantomhive to someone else, someone powerful and if there's one thing demons love, it's hard-earned power and respect. It was just them and he appreciated how she wasn't overly dependent on him like his former Masters and Mistresses. Unlike them, she was special and his intuition was right when there were obstacles pitted against her and his lovely Nightshade merely swatted them away.

He respected her in a way that not even with his angelic-induced obsession towards Ciel Phantomhive could compare and he took his time to assess, Ciel Phantomhive's soul was delicious but the baggage was his utter lack in independency which makes him cringe and sympathize with his demonic rival at least his own lady could dress and she would even get twitchy if he decides to help her and there were times he would also catch her in the kitchen and even threatened to castrate him with his own weapon because he tried to ~~_gently_~~ coax her out but it turns out that baking was one of her own destressing methods.

He didn't mind her destressing method because it didn't pose a threat to her health, unlike her rare smoke breaks.

If he remembered correctly, she was twenty-one when he saw her smoking a cheap cigarette out on the balcony and her hair danced in the wind but it was the fact her eyes had changed color that captured his attention as her training progress, she began to change and it began with her eyes... Her eyes that he wanted to be focused on him alone, from a young girl to this strong independent woman.

So strong yet so afraid to love, so afraid to be touched.

As a creature made to entice sin within a human being, he never fathomed why he didn't seduce her but the question is answered every time he sees her, so influential yet so delicate... She yearned for the very thing she feared and he wanted to give it to her. If it is his body for her to embrace in the night, to fend off the loneliness in her heart. His Nightshade doesn't know what pleasure is and if the God above heard this damned creature's prayer, he'd prayed to be her first.

The first to place his lips in places that haven't been touched by mortal man, her unbruised and untouched pearlescent skin that never knew the touch and caress of a lover. From the fingertips that only knew how to handle weapons and to take life, he would teach her that those hands could bring someone to pleasure, namely him. Her legs, long and slim from all the training she endured but what enticed him is the fact that he witnessed his Nightshade kill a man with a well-placed kick. Within the privacy of his mind, he'd imagined that her legs would be wrapped around his waist as he brings her to Nirvana.

At first, he thought was lust but he could have anyone he wished for... No, he didn't just lust for Belladonna's body but for everything she could offer him. His precious mortal Goddess wouldn't lie unless she was forced to and he savored her honesty like it was aged fine wine, her body is heaven for him, untouched and it was unheard of to find virgins in this time for every maiden thinks it was humiliating to lose one's virginity at a later age but that was trivial to him, he only thinks of his Nightshade.

Love is a word scarcely used just as he told her but for his Nightshade alone, he will allow it but that is only for him and him alone to know.

He is devoted to her and it wasn't just because of the contract that they have, it is the divine and irrefutable choice that he made alone and no man, no beast in Heaven or Hell will he allow to take her away from him.

She was his as he is hers.

The name he chose for himself and went by all these years has never been sweet and revered as it falls from her lips and perhaps with a yearning thought, how would his real name sound as it falls from his Lady's lips?

Will it be just as sweet and revered?

Silly thoughts entered his mind as he cut down the enemies, swift slits that would surely paint the white marbled floors a glorious crimson shade and corpses. His golden hues went back to his Nightshade, she gave him a sweet smile that spoke on different levels that made his heart jump, he wanted her to see that he was willing to do anything for her if she would just call out his name, he had never wished to be ordered more by anyone unless it was this beautiful Goddess.

> _"White to crimson, Life to death, Purple into Gold... A fallen Queen cast out from her throne into the pits of the Abyss. In your enemies' blood you will be baptized, arise and transcend you shall as you reclaim your golden throne with a scepter that came from the sun and be crowned with stars, My Goddess you shall be as I will remain your faithful butler to the end."_

> * * *

"This has been an exciting evening," Undertaker said as the three of them watched as the clean-up crew dealt with Claude's bloody judgment upon the enemies. "At least it was quickly dealt with, the last thing we need is the Puppy sticking his nose in this." She deadpanned while the mortician merely giggled. "Of course, of course, What shall we do now?" Checking her phone for the time, it was past nine and she felt exhausted. "The Puppy will be sniffing for the murderer tonight and I do not wish to be caught, Claude, I want you to station our best in the shadows, no more lives will be claimed tonight if that's a possibility and I want a verbal and written report from the team who evacuated the victims and another report on their status and placement. I have no doubt that Puppy will find the location of the hideout tomorrow from the slip-ups, Undertaker, you know what to do." She said and the two nodded.

"Of course, My dear Spider Lady."

"Yes, My Queen."

Belladonna didn't know whether it was the effect of ordering Claude, a slip-up, and the very small possibility that the demon wanted to say that. The former Reaper merely grinned and couldn't wait for the future to come with this wonderful development.

> * * *

_I'll entertain you while I'm spinning Flame..._

> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> For anyone questioning how the Arcobalenos managed to piece the puzzles together so quickly? Skull for me has always been obvious, the only thing she needed was a neon sign to announce who she was, she didn't want to say instead she let them figure it out and how they will act is going to be on an it-depends situation.
> 
> The Arcobalenos were already warned by Luce not to go to Skull so like mature adults they are, they will respect it.


	11. Hit and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never saw us coming...

> * * *
> 
> _I was brought up as a southern belle..._
> 
> * * *

Exhaustion is a bitch.

Belladonna felt annoyed with herself knowing that her body isn't still used to the tedious task as it was before and despite increasing the amount of training she had when she isn't doing her Nightshade Spider business which was infrequently, Claude became her proxy that became the most prominent person to be identified with the Nightshade Spider. To put it bluntly, Claude became the boss of her firm but it was far safer if people identified him as the boss than her and he agreed.

It'll be safer for her to go out without some assassination attempt on her life.

Feeling much relaxed after a long and problematic impromptu mission that ended with Claude calling in some of their men to effectively clean the situation before it spreads, there are times where she is glad that Mist flames are prominent in one of her division that rather than calling for an outside crew to fix her problems. Massaging her temples due to the abundant and consistent thoughts that haunt her. One problem ends, another one pops out just to piss her off.

There was a ting that emanating from her phone and she prayed for good news.

> **Phantomhive found the trail. The second phase has begun.**

"God is good after all." She mused as she tossed her phone unto her bed and saw that the place where Oodako occupied is empty, it left a bitter taste in her mouth and an uncomfortable feeling in her chest because of the argument but she knew her partner well enough that he wouldn't push her to that kind of mind state unless it was just to prove something to her. _'You're not weak, Belladonna... You just needed to see it.'_ Speak of the Devil, she didn't say anything but picked the red octopus from the floor and embraced him. 

"You mean by killing someone?" She asked with a deadpanned look while the red octopus wrapped a tentacle around her wrist. _'You didn't hesitate just like before unlike while you were Skull de Mort, you defied everything even your own nature. I may not be a fan of the current Arcobaleno generation but you should know that the past Arcobaleno generation is willing to do anything in their power to retain the word Famiglia.'_ He said while she had a small frown on her lips. "How is it that you know that?" The red octopus hummed and she felt a bit restless. _'I'll reveal it in time, Belladonna but for now, you should rest.'_ She nodded and placed him on the bed to make her own preparations.

> _Knock~ Knock~_

She raised a brow and sighed before opening her door. "Good evening, My Lady." She felt her initial ire fade and let the butler in. "Did you bring me good news?" The butler merely smiled before his stoic mask fell back again and the tray he held was placed on her table before he could even finish preparing her evening tea and reports, she laid on her chaise with a glazed look in her eyes. "Is there anything wrong, Nightshade?" She blinked before sitting right back up. "Numerous things are wrong with me, I can't even pinpoint the origin of my fuckery." It has been a while since she openly cussed and Claude knew if she did that means that there's something eating her.

"You know, there is nothing wrong with how you dealt with things in the past." He started and she felt an ire inside of her bubble. "And yet I am weak that I answered to my Sky's call." She said bitterly while the butler raised his brow. "Is that what started this mindset?" He asked while her lips twitched before it turned into a frown. "No... it started with how I panicked before the mission." He cocked his head to the side with a raised brow before sitting on the opposite chair. "You performed exceptionally tonight." He said while she sighed deeply.

"I don't know Claude, it didn't feel like I achieve anything worthwhile... I don't feel like myself, Spider... I haven't like Nightshade in a long while." That nickname sent a certain thrill down his spine before his eyes gained its own glazed look. "You are Nightshade and Nightshade is a part of you, you cannot let the past drag you down." He said with a bit of stern before his gaze softening seeing his Little Nightshade cover her face.

His smelt something salty before it registered in his mind that his Little Nightshade was crying.

The spider demon felt out of his element when he sees someone cry, he is similar to the majority of the male kind that is emotionally repressed and seeing that the person he cares about in an emotional turmoil... He pushed his awkwardness away before going towards his Mistress and sat at the floor like the loyal butler he is. The demon Prince listened to her cry softly, it unnerved him because he didn't want her to cry.

"My- Belladonna, I don't know what to do, how can I help you make it better?" He asked and the young woman felt bad for putting Claude in this position, it feels comical how the demon Prince of Hell is sitting on floor asking her how he could help her. "For someone who lived through centuries, I thought you would've picked up a few things by now." At least his Lady stopped crying and he felt immensely better but seeing her tear-stained face and puffy red-eyes made him want to kill the Arcobalenos because if weren't for them, his Nightshade wouldn't be in this kind of situation.

With his gloved hands, he wiped her tears eyes away and he didn't know why but his Lady leaned into his touch.

Even if it was unconscious movement, he knows that his Nightshade wanted companionship without the carnal desire and if she would just notice his actions then he wouldn't hesitate to give everything to her and only her even if it takes a while before she even considers the thought of fornication but he prefers this slow pace, this is raw, beautiful and sincere with no power plays between them even if they both have secrets to keep.

He can wait for her even if it takes for him to extend the contract.

"Claude..." He hummed as he took this little advantage, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, she is beautiful... So breathtakingly beautiful and to think that those Arcobalenos were such fools to throw away a treasure beyond their limited capable cognitive thoughts. "Wi-will...you stay with me for a bit." Despite her closed eyes, she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment for asking such a ludicrous request but for Claude, he felt elated.

"I would like to if you are comfortable with that thought." He replied and she flushed a bit more, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, Claude couldn't help but inwardly call her adorable. He will let her control the pace, whatever she wanted he will give to the best of his powers. He reluctantly let her go and stood up when Belladonna opened her eyes she saw him smiling at her before leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I just have to take care of something but I will come back." He said and Belladonna didn't trust her voice as he left.

_'What was that?'_ Oodako asked a bit amused as he watched his partner and her butler interact. "Were you just standing there?" She had a near screeching tone as her face turned redder. _'It was amusing really like watching one of Luce's romance anime, the innocent school-girl without any relationship shipped with the guy with a_ _**'bad-boy'** type attitude but your genre is more on Supernatural, Horror, Thriller and possibly Rater-R with all the gore and possible-' _The octopus dodged as his partner decided to throw a pillow at him. "S-shut up, we're professionals!" Oodako couldn't help but snort as he waved his tentacles. _'Professional lovers? That's new.'_ He mused while Belladonna hissed like an aggravated cat.

"It's not like that!" Oodako was fortunate enough to catch the pillows. _'Then what is it, Bella? You're clearly returning his affections and it's not like he can lie to you when he's doing everything in his power to keep you safe and happy.'_ She flushed an even deeper red with her partner's words even if she wants to deny it there is nothing to deny because it is true. "J-just not right now..." She said while trying to fix the room and set things in order. _'Bella... It's been years and despite what you and Fon had... Be honest with yourself, Miha... Do you see yourself being happy with him?'_ As she set the last of pillows back on the chaise, the young woman held her animal companion and petted his head in wonder.

"He was good to me... I was open to him as I could..." She replied and the red octopus firmly wrapped his tentacles around her wrist once more. _'He was but I asked you if he made you happy? Did all that sneaking around and pretending like everything didn't exist do you good?'_ It didn't feel good and she wasn't going to justify Fon's actions because it did hurt her, her first and genuine love that she acted upon. If she was perfectly honest with herself, the more she was away from the Arcobalenos...

The more she began to think clearly, their abusive actions and how she justified it. It began to act as an uncomfortable thought at first then it started to bloom into something akin to a stab in the heart before it became a type of suffocating noose around her neck, words such as despicable and unworthiness kept repeating in her mind every time she is reminded of them but the worse of it comes from Luce.

Her Cloud instincts before were hindered by missing her Sky but as the Cloud in her began to drift away, it became a startingly clear realization to her instincts that she was forcibly bound, her Sky didn't give her a choice, she was bounded without consent... The Cloud in her roared in deep betrayal, hurt, and anger.

She did not consent and come to think of it none of them really consented.

Belladonna felt faint at the thought that even the others didn't realize the gravity of their situation, could it be that the reason for their actions was due to the flames not being familiarized with each other? A person in a forced harmonization would act out on a frequent basis, they would lash out and even risk dissonance with the rest for the price of freedom and this unsettling sinister thought came to her mind since none of them familiarized and decided a hierarchy based on their strengths, the Arcobalenos were distorted.

None of them reached true harmonization and it was Luce who was keeping their fragile bond in place at the expense of her life.

"Shit." She cussed and Oodako raised a brow. _'Did you realize how utterly oblivious you are or another thought came to your mind?'_ He asked while her eyes twitched at her partner's words she didn't raise to any of his invisible baits. "How long have you and the others know that the Arcobalenos are distorted?" If Oodako had a face it would have turned into a frown. _'How did you figure it out?'_ Bella frowned at her partner. "Just now as I was assessing my piss poor state." The animal companions felt his own version of a migraine coming along. _'Every since the forced harmonization happened everyone became unstable in their own way... Luce wasn't affected because it was she who initiated the bond but do not blame her... She was forced to do it.'_ Something felt wrong with this picture and it didn't help how her own intuition was screaming foul play.

"Checker Face, I take it?" She spat at the name like it was acid while it surprised her when the red octopus shook his head. _'I'm afraid I do not know, none of us knew who manipulated the scenes but all I can say is that... Checker Face somehow saved all of you from a fate worse than the curse.'_ It was unpleasant and it sent fear in her body that not even Claude, who was a demon, could compare.

When her door opened, she jumped but found herself calming down when it was only Claude dressed loosely for the night. "Is there anything wrong? You look like someone whose seen a ghost." He asked worriedly while she embraced Oodako tightly before taking several strides towards the demon Prince and buried her face unto his chest. "Belladonna, Little Nightshade... What's wrong?" She didn't say until anything and Claude scooped her up and walked towards the chaise where he sat down and let her curl up into his arms.

"Oodako revealed that whatever happened to me and the Arcobalenos were nothing more than manipulations." She said and the fear in her voice shot something inside him. _'Manipulated? How could that be?'_ The spider demon found himself frowning. "If that's the case then breaking the curse isn't where it ends." He said solemnly and for the first time in his long life, he feared for his Nightshade.

"Claude... I'm afraid." She admitted openly and he relished in it, how he would gloat to the Arcobalenos of this open trust and how he would mock them when the time comes, how they would never know this side of his Nightshade because it was only for him. "Then I shall protect you like I always have, you have my word." He took her marked hand and pried it gently away from Oodako's grip... He marveled at the sight of his mark upon her pearlescent skin, the purples and violets she wore contrasted with his gold and he liked the contraction because he learned from humans long ago that opposites attract.

He kissed the mark that was on the back of her hand and when he felt her gaze upon him. "As long as you live and breath with or without my contract on your hand, I will forever be by your side, call my name in the midst of your sorrow and I shall bring you comfort, I will lay waste to your enemies as they dare hurt you, no man nor beast will be allowed to claim you as I protect you and they will never chain you as I will break those chains and set you free. My Queen, My Little Nightshade." The thudding sound in her chest blossom and she couldn't help but pull his hand towards her lips.

His own marked hand heated as her lips kissed it, he wished he had taken it off but this was alright there will be plenty of opportunities in the future, he was after all... A patient Englishman.

"I don't consider myself as a Queen when it is I who decides which pawn moves in the chessboard, you are my Queen in this chess game. In my name and will you do what I say, you will never betray me or lie to me, you will only step up if I am unable to... You are my sword, my shield, my vengeance in human flesh, my partner until the day I die, My spider..." 

He felt her flame emerge from her hand and he watched in fascination as those flames did not burn him... Her flames, her soul manifested in this beautiful flame... No words can describe how utterly delicious her soul is, with their intertwined hands... He can feel his own dark soul dance to this silent song and his own corrupt flames appeared.

His black flames mingled with hers, his soul was hers and hers was his. 

_'If you two are going to do anything else kindly let me go.'_ Belladonna flushed and let the said octopus go to the other side of the room where his own makeshift tank bed laid. "Something the matter?" Their respective flames slowly dwindled and the magnificent colors that filtered the room faded leaving the two beings wrapped in each other. "Just Oodako being his annoying self... Don't mind it, Claude." She replied with a hint of exasperation while said octopus snickered in their bond. 

_'Oh yes blame the octopus, why don't you and Claude be **professional lovers** which by the way is called Friends with Benefits.' _Claude raised both his fine brows seeing his Nightshade blush and her irritated growl. "Seems like he's being more vocal about his opinions." He mused while she let out a sad sound. "You're fortunate enough not to hear it." She glared at the direction of her ire while Claude found this terribly adorable, he never liked seeing his beloved in a state where he could not help her.

At least she wasn't like Alois Trancy, he loathed the thought of his Nightshade acting like his former Master. It was unnecessarily cruel of him to dispose of the false Earl but even demons have limitations and he wasn't the only demon that outright killed their respective Master or Mistress because Michaelis wasn't a saint himself.

"Hold still, Nightshade." He said and the young woman stilled and looked at him with a hint of confusion. "What is it?" She asked while the demon Prince is merely silent and covered her eyes with his free hand. "Just keep your eyes close, it's a surprise." Belladonna felt curiosity but obeyed and when Claude removed his hand seeing that his Nightshade has fulfilled his request he grabbed the box inside his pocket and placed it on her lap. "You can open your eyes now, Little Nightshade." Claude's endearments made her heart flutter.

Sometimes she hated how Oodako teased and scolded her because everything he told her or warned her always comes back to haunt her especially if she dismisses his words.

Could she really be inclined to fall for Claude after all these years or is it just her imagination?

When she opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful black velvet box on her lap. "You know you don't have to give me anything." She said with a small smile and he returned it. "I know but I want to, you deserve to be treated and spoiled." He replied while she felt her cheeks flushed with his earnest reply. "I'm no Queen, Claude," Belladonna said with a soft tone while the demon adjusted their position and her back met with his firm chest. "You're no mere mortal Queen, you are a Goddess in you're own way. When you were but a mere fledging, unsure of the world yet you flew into the unknown, traversed through dangerous canyons and contested authorities, you made enemies but you should not forget that you have also made allies who devoted themselves to you like faithful followers, they respect you and in this way, you have managed to earn my respect without even trying to... In hardships, you barely shed a tear instead you persevered, you may have failed at times but that hasn't stopped you. Tell me, do you not deserve to be spoil?" His words were whispered in her ear like a revered prayer only for her ears to hear.

Her blush traveled down her neck. "You're too poetic for your own good, Spider." She looked to the side to find something else to focus on before her mind would conjure something else probably something less decent, she didn't dare travel down that road. "Can you blame me for having a muse that's inspirational yet oblivious." Her right eye twitched before she can retort, she felt something pressed against her neck then there was a tickle of hair. 

Belladonna could give Fon a run for his money in being this red. The dastardly affectionate demon Prince couldn't help but grin feeling the heat of her blush that ran down her neck, the sweet provocative scent of innocence mixed with lavender and lilac... He purred at the wondrous scent that filled his nostrils, he felt her shiver and reminded himself that he should stop before he loses control. _'Calm yourself...There will be more opportunities.'_ He said to himself and reluctantly backed off but before he could, he placed a small chaste kiss on the back of her neck before leaning back unto the chaise with a loose yet firm arm around his Nightshade's waist.

"W-what was that for?" She turned a bit to face him and since it was just them, he merely smirked like a cat that got his creme. "I merely showed my devotion." She let out several incoherent words that he could distinguish as broken Spanish mixed with Italian before huffing. "Stop teasing me..." She pouted while he chuckled and brought her closer to him, her head rested under his chin. "Forgive me for my impudence but I could not help it." He heard mumble what seemed like a sarcastic retort before huffing once more.

"Just open the box, I promise that I will stop teasing you, Little Nightshade." He put his free arm at the top of the chaise and tilted his head where he could watch her expression with his own relaxed smile. Belladonna lifted the box and it had a bit of weight to it. "This isn't a ring now, is it?" She asked while her conveniently warm chair vibrated in what seems like a chuckle then an exasperated sigh followed. "Just open the box before I bite you. " He warned without any bite in his words while she rolled her eyes. "Hopefully, not to death." She replied a bit morosely remembering her former violent student.

"In case you have forgotten, I am a _demon_ , not a vampire." His dry reply made her sweatdropped. "Right..." With a shake of her head, a fond smile appeared on her face as she opened the box...

> **[Claude's Gift](https://i.etsystatic.com/14805660/r/il/181489/1672658868/il_fullxfull.1672658868_748n.jpg) **

She let out a small gasped because inside the box was a beautiful arachnid necklace, she gently took it out of the box and watched as the light in room cast a beautiful reflection. "I found this necklace while I was in the Underworld Capital during your stay with the Arcobalenos, the witch who made this is a retired agent and in her retirement, she decided to create jewelry to pass her time. Her name was Iris, she had a beautiful gift called clairvoyance that could match the seers... I didn't know this woman when I first met but she was one of the few who I can say was good." He said and paused seeing the transfixed expression of his Nightshade and gently clasped both of her hands that held the end of the necklace and lifted it.

"What happened next?" She asked in a daze and Claude then placed his head on her shoulder with a far off look. "This woman looked at me like she knew me then smiled before ushering me into her shop, handing me this box...." 

> * * *

_"Laborite is your stone as it embodies both sun and moon, it imparts strength and perseverance in hardships also great for heightening intuition and promoting. It also helps to balance one's aura, grounds spiritual energy, and raises consciousness." Claude raised one brow at the witch. "What could I possibly use this for?" He asked a bit coldly while the woman rolled her eyes as she tittered around the shop._

_"Not for you, silly little Prince." He narrowed his eyes and prepared to attack but the woman merely snorted. "I did not mean to offend your uptightness, Your Highness." She added then made a sound of triumph when she found the box she was looking for. "Not just Laborite but in the heart lies the Moonstone, for strength and growth... To ease emotional stability and ease stress perfect for the Nightshade." The woman found her neck pressed with a golden... utensil. "At ease, Prince of Hell..." She said smoothly while the demon pressed harder._

_"How do you know of her?" He said monotonously but the storm in his eyes was something the woman couldn't tear herself from looking away. "I'm no ordinary woman, not in this part of town... I am a witch... Preferably, neutral none of those light or dark shit as for how I know, I saw... Well, it was a bit choppy but still, you can't help when visions show up." She said in a rambling manner that made the demon feel twitchy before backing off._

_"You know about Nightshade's future?" He inquired while the woman smiled sadly. "Aye... Young and beautiful, ambitiously driven but closed off. She will face hardships like no other but fret not, she will not be alone... Seven is a powerful number and in that seven she will be part of an order, an order that will rule. When one task ends another follows just as it always has and you will be there to guide her but the heart is a fickle thing since nothing is set in stone there are paths you have to be careful of and the path towards her heart will not be easy for it is riddled with traps, tread carefully or risk losing her." When Claude opened the box, he felt the magic embedded in the stones and saw how it shifted color._

_"The stones called out to me to be forged in this manner, they know their future Mistress and these stones are linked to her by an unknown power. I am the Maker, you are the Messenger... Her soul will find rest within these stones." She said with a smile before going away to give him time to grasp at the situation._

_He sighed before taking one last look at the stones before closing the lid unknowingly, the rainbow-colored hue that it had begun to glow a purple before settling down and as it lay dormant, it awaits for the time before the true owner can claim the necklace._

_Claude tried looking for the witch but she was gone, he vowed to return on a later date._

> * * *

He did leave a few parts out of his story. "So she knew about me all this time." The tone that Bella had was one of melancholy. "You knew about Iris?" The purple-haired woman smiled sadly. "She knows about me but not all of me... I came by her shop for herbs and crystals because Salem wanted those ingredients. I helped around her shop before I graduated from Salem's care. Not many people knew of my connection to you, I kept it to myself except for Salem... and apparently...Iris." He hummed before leaning back slightly.

"Shall I put this on?" He asked before Belladonna nodded. The metal chain was cold against her skin and she couldn't help but shiver from the magic that laid dormant for several decades came to life, it danced invisibly across her skin, hugging her like it was a missed lost relative. Her heart feels like it would burst from the warmth she was feeling and the cloud, no pun intended or is very intended, in her mind began to drift away. The magic in the necklace was formidable...

As Claude secured the necklace, he felt the magic awakened from its dormant state as it settled unto his Nightshade's neck. There was a definite shift that he couldn't point out but all he knew that there was something about the necklace that feels odd. When Belladonna placed the necklace in the palm of her hand, her flames rushed out from her skin and latched unto the stone wherein the necklace transformed.

The black chains turned to gold and the intricate silverwork of the spider glimmered and lighting to a golden hue before settling down, the laborite stone looks alive and somehow it housed her Cloud flames within its limited form while the moonstone glowed in an ethereal way that Belladonna couldn't help but gasp. "Did you know it would do something like this?" The spider demon was a bit dumbfounded at the events before chuckling. "No, I did not expect it." He replied before pulling his Lady closer both of his arms around her waist.

She yawned. "I think that's enough excitement for one day." Claude mused. "I do not need sleep but I can keep watch." He said while she raised an eyebrow. "How do you even keep yourself entertained before when gossiping was the only thing for entertainment?" She asked while Claude waited for her to stand up and stretched then he stood beside her. "What I did before would cause society to panic and it is best that you might not know." He said while Bella smiled cheekily. "So apathetic guy during the day-" He rolled his eyes while he heard her laugh.

Even he had his own smile when they arrived at her bed there was a pregnant pause. "Is it alright for you if I stayed?" He asked her again while she bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I trust you, Claude... I know you won't do anything in my sleep." There's a flutter in his chest with her words, leaving his glasses on the nightstand, he stayed on top of the duvet cover while Belladonna cocooned herself within the comforts of the blankets. 

"Do you remember that story you told me before?" She asked while the spider demon looked at her with a confused look. "Which one, I can't recall." He replied while she smiled tiredly. "The one about the girl that fell in love with a stone..." He remembered that story and how it became his Nightshade's favorite. "Shall read you to sleep?" He mused while she moved closer.

"Please..."

"Alright..."

> * * *

_"Did you know that stones themselves would recognize their owners even if they would lay in dormant for centuries? There is a tale I know of which a young girl fell in love with a stone from a river while others saw nothing but a stone, she saw something within the stone that compelled her to take it from the river but alas the river had a guardian that ferociously protects the river and seeing the little girl grab the stone, he emerged from the river to stop her but halted._

_The little girl was too short to reach the stone and cried in despair for she could not reach it and as her tears fell on the river, the ripple her tears caused had cast an unearthly glow and the stone itself glowed in response. The Guardian heard the stone's call ' **My dear, my dear do not cry for I am here... When the time comes, you will pull me out of the river and we will be together.'** Heading to the call, the Guardian of the River swam to the stone and plucked it from the riverbed._

_"Why do you wish to go to the human, are you not satisfied in my river where I grant you protection?" He asked the stone while the stone felt colder than his own river. ' **It is not that I am ungrateful but you see, my little human over there is a friend... Once upon a time, There was a little human girl that slipped from a stone and hurt herself. A boy her age came by and helped her, he fixed her wound with nothing but a flame and he picked the stone that hurt her and covered it with flames then gave it as a gift but it was unfortunate for them... A villager saw what has happened and saw that it was witchcraft, the boy was burned by the pyre while the girl was hunted down to a cliff's end where the villagers would throw her over but with the stone in her hands, it glowed and out came the boy made of fire that protected her from her would-be murderers. When the boy chased the villagers away, he promised to protect her, and ever since that day the little girl held the stone even in the last day that she would breathe in this life, the boy made of flames appeared and held her hand until she departed from this life leaving nothing but the stone behind that was later thrown in the river by the little girl's son. The little girl was reincarnated but the boy was left in the stone waiting for her to come back.'**_

_The River Guardian felt his heart cry for the fate that fell on the boy that is the stone. "Would you like to go to the girl once more?" He asked then the stone felt warm. **'I would like to see my friend once more, please Guardian of the River, allow her to take me.'** The stone pleaded and the Guardian swam until he emerged from the surface, the little girl surprised let out a gasped._

_The Guardian of the River beckoned her to come forth and she did so even if she was reluctant but what surprised her was that the River Guardian had placed the stone in her hand. "This one has been waiting for you for a long time." He said and the little girl cried in joy and the boy in the stone emerged in a flaming silhouette. The Guardian watched them as the day ended and night began to bloom, every day they stayed until such time the girl became a woman and the woman reached her near end._

_"I do not wish to leave but my journey is complete, please take care of my friend until I return once more." Entrusting the stone to the Guardian, the woman bid her friend with a teary good-bye. "I wish I could've loved you but it was not to be." The two friends parted and the Guardian watched in sadness as the stone once again rested at the bottom of the riverbed._

_"Do you wish to be with her in the next life?" He asked while Stone felt cold. ' **If it were possible then I'd spend my days waiting as her patient dog.'** With his words uttered the Guardian smiled and promised that in the next life they would be together. When the time came, a girl sat at the edge of the river looking at the stone and as she touched the surface of the water there was a great big flash of light and from the waters came out the boy._

_The boy and the girl reunited and later on married, upon their wedding day they married by the river and the River Guardian watched in happiness. When the guests have left, husband and wife entered the shallow waters hand in hand with the stone clutched between them and the Guardian bounded them with magic so strong and pure that it would last until the end of time._

_"In the next life, I hope to see you for my soul is yours." The woman said and the husband smiled. "I have waited too long and now I say the same, my soul is yours." The River Guardian lay witness as the two settled beside the river, guarding and protecting it from destructive human greed. Upon the day the two would meet their end, the elderly couple gave the Guardian of the River their stone for it is the Guardian that brought them together, he shall be the one to guide and guard the friends that became lovers in finding each other time and time again._

_It is said that if you touch the stone that lays beneath the riverbed the Guardian of the River will appear before you, he will cast a magic spell similar to what he did to the couple and that will call your other half to your side just as long as you carry the stone with you but another story foretells that if you and your beloved come to the river to profess your love and prove that your love is pure and true just as the couple, the guardian will appear and bound you so that in the next life you will find one another..._

> * * *

Colonello did not like what was happening.

Sure he could be oblivious, dumb and even reckless for his actions but one thing he could never turn a blind eye too is how everyone is encroaching Skull's room because as far as he's concerned with the situation, the ex-Cloud Arcobaleno did not even invade their privacy nor even pushed through it and sure, Skull can be annoyingly pushy but she never did anything that would constitute to this magnitude of search.

And another thing, Clouds get deadly to the point of demonic that makes Reborn look like a puppy when their territory gets invaded by uninvited parties.

He does want to get to know her but not like this and the fact that they've discovered that she was- **IS** the Nightshade Spider from the meddling that they did was alarming but he could entirely respect the path that Skull took since being an Information Specialist wasn't an easy job since information can change about any outcome. The ex-Rain Arcobaleno can recall that when he was in COMSUBIN and that they were being sent out to scout out for the cyber-terrorist that was hiding out in Naples but it turns out it was your average cliche greedy businessman gone rogue making deals with the Devil, so to speak. The Nightshade Spider saved them time, resources, and manpower.

He could even recall how it eventually went to hell when the businessman figured how it was all a set-up and ordered his men to kill the traitors then another plot twist happened, the men pointed their guns at the guy and there was something that sounded like it was embedded and they saw how the mark of the Nightshade Spider appeared and from his own vantage point at that time, he saw her on the rooftop and saw her silhouette before it disappeared into the shadows. 

This mission was one of the classified ones that he didn't share with Lal, one that he kept to himself...

With a sigh, he took out his stationery set and began writing a letter because why the hell not? He's not going to justify his own actions against Skull but if he can explain why he did it in the first place but after writing this letter... How does he send it to Skull? 

He thought about giving it to Luce but that felt a bit off... Then he remembered how the Nightshade Spider had designated drop-off for requests, he can gamble with that rather than asking his Sky for help because after all, if he made a mistake of epic proportion then he would try and make peace with it even if he looks young doesn't mean he was since he is considered a senior at this point. 

Sometimes even soldiers get tired of fighting, his brazen attitude, and gun-hoe personality would only get himself killed and he did not fancy getting killed after regaining his body back.

The soldier began to think that everything was just nothing but a big test and that he failed the first part.

> * * *

_I grew into the queen of hell..._

> * * *

The morning was reasonably favorable.

There was a hustle going around since the young Lady of the manor has returned after several years, the servants of the manor were men and women trained by their senior officers who worked for the Nightshade Spider, they all had reservations when they saw the young woman that entered the manor with Claude, who was shockingly not the real Leader instead it was the woman beside him.

The woman that weaved a web around the world, intricately woven that if an enemy decided to pull a loose end another one falls.

Some feard her while others scoffed but held their tongue because they have seen how Claude was utter ruthless with the insubordinate ones especially those who had loose tongues some would even ask their Senior Officers about their boss. "Lady Belladonna is fearsome, she can take out an entire Famiglia if she could and I witnessed it along with my squad." One of their Senior Officers said as he took a long puff. "I don't see it, no offense but she's just not what I'd expect to be a _fearsome_ leader." One of the Juniors said as she flipped her hair to the side. "I wouldn't be cocky, Emily. Lady Belladonna didn't achieve her reputation overnight it was a gradual process from being a person that played it by the ear to taking jobs personally and even hits... She never missed a mark and after all..." He paused for effect taking a side glance at the Juniors who looked a bit defiant and put out.

"She's a Cloud, a Cloud like you've never seen in this lifetime." He said gruffly while the rest were uneasy, the Cloud Division was relentless when they are called into the field. "You mean...she trains the Cloud division? Isn't that showing too much favoritism." Emily scoffed while the rest murmured in agreement. 

"Clouds are far more difficult to maintain than your average flame user, Miss Emily Smith." 

The Juniors jumped seeing a woman by the doorway, they didn't recognize because half of her face was shrouded by her blackish violet-purple ombre hair. "Everyone knows that but still what kind of leader or boss would she be if she showed only trained the Cloud Division because they have the same flame? Bullshit. Everyone has different flames that are just as deadly when used properly." Emily said boldly that she ignored how the air shifted and it sent the hair on everyone's back neck, up. 

"Point, Miss Smith since every flame-user is deadly if left unchecked but remember that in every harmonization factor, those who held the Cloud position are usually the ones that hold a terrifying reputation and it does not matter what Famiglia whether known or unknown, it is the Cloud that attacks and defends in the shadow. If the Cloud is betrayed no one is safe from their wrath hence why each boss pays certain attention to their Clouds. My explanation may be futile but then again how would you know, have you ever bonded and harmonize?" Emily narrowed her eyes and felt her ire grew seeing how the woman looked down at her.

"Have you?" She countered while Belladonna mused. "Such impertinence from a new recruit," Emily growled at how the woman didn't seem to bother to answer her question. "Hot-headed, brutish, and unrelenting to the ways... Such a Storm you are, adorable but I know several Storms who are just as deadly with a controlled temper than an uncontrolled one." She shared a look with the Senior Officer who grumbled. 

"This hot-head is one of few who survived the massacre in London's downtown turf." Crossing her arms and eyeing the fuming maid and her compatriots with an apathetic gaze. "I see..." She drawled and Emily snapped. "You think you're so high and mighty because you've been here longer, guess what you self-entitled bitch, the world out there is going to kill you once you're outside of this castle walls and that boss of yours, she's weak the fact that everyone here thinks Mr. Faustus is the leader and not that snotty bitch who doesn't do shit and probably doesn't-" Emily was cut off from her rant when a knife made of Cloud landed beside her head.

"You were amusing the first time but you just had to open your mouth." Belladonna didn't care about the insults but the fact that this whelp had the gal to question her authority. Miguel didn't dare act to protect the poor girl who is unknowingly insulting their boss, he knew that Belladonna is a Cloud and the fact is that those who are the original officers of the circle knew what Belladonna looked like...

Emily didn't know that their boss transformed due to her flames.

Belladonna embodies the Cloud flames and the moment Miguel saw a glimpse of that ombre locks, he didn't dare interfere with how a Cloud disciplines those within their territory and question their authority. "You have such an opinionated view of your superior, have you met her or is this just you listening to the naysay of your co-workers?" She questioned with a voice that had a calm tone yet deadly steel in her sound that Emily gulped, as the once high and mighty maid looked terrified at the knife made out of pure Cloud flames.

The Storm lost her gusto as those Cloud flames circled her like a noose around her neck. "Well, have you?" Belladonna pressed on and her eyes glinted with such malevolent gaze it made the Storm maiden tremble and shook her head in denial. "I thought so, what you all do in your spare time is entirely up to you but one thing I will **never** tolerate is one insubordinate and insolence from a whelp making such a ruckus because she is getting unsatisfactory answers, this firm has foundations built on independency, analysis, control, and information. If you're unsatisfied with the way things are run here, Miss Smith then the doors or windows, whatever you prefer, they are open to you if you wish to leave." When Belladonna turned around, she gave another warning throw at the trembling maid who gasped.

"Never mistake my leniency for weakness, Miss Smith consider yourself lucky if I had the same attitude as I did in the past, I would've made you an example for everyone to see why I had such a reputation."

When Belladonna left the room, everything dissolved into chaos. "W-what was that?" Another Junior asked while Miguel snorted. "That was Lady Belladonna, you know...our boss that Emily has just insulted." He said with laid back tone. "Why aren't you affected, her presence was...abnormal." The meek question of youngest Junior made everyone turned to Miguel for answers. "I got used to it and if you had known... I was a little like Emily when I met Lady, unsure and uncertain because of how she held herself but it was my biggest mistake. I underestimated her and it cost me the life of my Famiglia, it turns out that my friend was my enemy and Lady Belladonna only sought out to protect me and my...my former Famiglia." Miguel stopped his story before chuckling humorlessly.

"Lady Belladonna has always used the tactic of luring her enemies into thinking that she was the prey, the weak one but they couldn't be any more wrong. She casts her webs around her prey with every insult aimed at her, she brushed it off and proceeded and once the prey is secured... She'll attack and drain her enemy dry until there's nothing left but an empty husk." Another Senior Officer giggled madly as she entered the room, her blonde hair tied in a messy bun and her uniform which consisted of a white button-up and black slacks paired with a simple pair of heels and guns strapped in her holsters.

"Lady B is lovely as she is deadly, her name alone is precious. You little maggots should be grateful that she took you in without asking for anything but your cooperation and loyalty. She has given you shelter, food on the table, and clothing even to help educate you if any of you wished it. For someone with a reputation of ruthlessness, she cares." The woman who was giggling madly before said her own thought with a revered passion that made those who were once homeless and on their own a bit shameful.

"She can't buy our loyalty." Except for Emily while everyone decided to shut up the young maid pulled herself together. "Who said about buying it? You insolent pup, she earned it, no better yet, she deserves it! She never asks anything in return but to do our best." The madwoman said and pointed a gun directly Emily who trembled but held her ground. "I could kill you right now and no one would care, I doubt our Lady B would care for such an insolent worm that insulted her in the face." Valerie cocked her gun and fired without any hesitation and the sound echoed within the four walls.

When there was no thud, everyone was shocked seeing Claude appear and aimed Valerie's hand upward preventing Emily's death. 

"My Lady would not appreciate the paperwork it would cost her if someone died on the property." He said monotonously and stared at the giggling woman. "I'm only doing what's best, eliminating those foolish fools!" Claude mentally questioned why his Little Nightshade recruited such a mentally unstable woman in her ranks. "Valerie, you have a division to train and it would please My Lady if you trained them well, she would greatly appreciate if less of her own men died." He told the blonde with such steel that it made everyone shiver.

"Alrighty~ right, Mr. Right-Hand man! For my lady! Come my little duckies!!!" Leaving abruptly made everyone breathe in relief. "Remind me again why Lady Belladonna gave her a rank?" Miguel asked the apathetic butler. "Immense loyalty and capable fighter." He replied without skipping a beat and scanning the area that was marked or scorched that he could repair when these nuisances left. 

"As for all of you, Valerie has made her point. My Lady has given her blood, sweat, and tears into her firm even at the expense of her life. Whatever reservation all of you have, do keep in mind that you are within her territory that gave protection to those who needed it and that protection can also be taken back if you prove to be a liability." With that said, the butler left leaving Miguel to deal with the aftermath. _'Honestly, why leave me with the New Bloods.'_ Miguel thought morosely before standing up and huffing.

"Since all of you decided to be pests, additional training for all of you and Emily, you're attending the Etiquette Course with Val." 

> * * *

_'You're thinking too hard again, Bella.'_ Oodako said and the said woman stopped drumming her fingers on the desk. "If you caught my train of thoughts, I have several problems concerning that some people in my firm are losing loyalty." While the octopus soothed her by slithering on her lap. _'It's the hardest thing to earn but also fickle to regain if lost, granted how Claude became the face of your firm in your absence some would question it.'_ She scoffed lightly and ran a hand through her hair.

"There are moles everywhere, I can't just come and go as I please especially when I was with the Arcobalenos." There was a tense silence between them and the octopus raised a tentacle to his face and sighed. _'You still have anger towards them even when you've discovered that they might have been manipulated?'_ He asked a bit sullen while the ex-Cloud Arcobaleno pursed her lips. "There are points to consider but my exasperation is aimed at how they were picked to be the strongest seven on Earth if they couldn't even detect our distorted bond." He could understand her ire and confusion on the matter.

_'The difference between you and them is that you were exposed to another source of power, you are an Agent of the Underworld Society and you should not forget that you were also trained to spot anomalies within everyday life and put them in order. Viper is an Esper and he didn't treat you horribly just like Fon, they had their own kind of belief and training, Viper deals with dark magic on an alarming basis but still manages to cleanse himself of the negativity because his flames are intuned with his spirituality.'_ Belladonna had a slightly confused look and placed the octopus on her desk.

"So you're hinting that the distortion is caused by an outsider's energy and coupled with the forced harmonization, it became a double negative and those who are trained spiritually were protected from the backlash?" She summed up while the octopus nodded slowly. "Viper is an Esper and does his own special brand of spiritual training, cleansing and enhancing. Fon's martial arts has something similar because of the chakra meditations and exercises... Everyone else has mild training since Dying-Will Flames are soul magic but they're only focusing on the manifestation aspect rather than enhancing the rest of it, please correct me if I'm wrong." Oodako smiled inwardly and looked at his partner.

Verde was wrong to call her stupid, Reborn and Colonello were too close-minded to even hear her out... Skull or Belladonna never thinks in a purely logical way or illogical for the matter, this woman lived in a world where creatures of dream and nightmare exist, she lives in a world where such things couldn't exist but it does... Nothing seems impossible with Belladonna.

> * * *
> 
> **Outfit Corner: Belladonna's Nightshade Ensemble**
> 
> ****
> 
> **[Bella's Coat](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1h4VDPFXXXXb.XpXXq6xXFXXXf/2017-Runway-Black-Khika-Redwine-Beige-100-Genuine-Lambskin-Womens-Leather-Trench-Coat-Double-Breasted-Buttons.jpg) **
> 
> **[Bella's Pants](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H403e5e7274cf496aa7dab7997fb2eaa8Q/Black-Blue-Womens-Pu-Leather-Jeans-Motorcycle-Biker-Zipper-Plus-Size-Skinny-Winter-Autumn-Pants-Large.jpg_640x640.jpg) **
> 
> **[Bella's Boots](https://www.shopakira.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1800x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/*/p/*preorder---expected-ship-date-1017*-azalea-wang-didnt-they-tell-you-thigh-high-chunky-heel-boot_black-stretch-pu_2.jpg) **
> 
> **[Bella's Shirt](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2c/d5/f2/2cd5f287adb277ddbd639f8c034cec13.jpg) **
> 
> **[Bella's Gloves](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/312OfbAOh1L.jpg) **
> 
> * * *

The Nightshade Spider, the Underworld's Greatest Agent, The World's Greatest Information Specialist, The Cloud Arcobaleno, all those aliases affiliated with her as she matured but in her younger years she was similar to Kyoya Hibari in terms of cruelty, bloodlust, merciless and those attributes that Cloud Flame users wear like a tie. They forgot how Belladonna isn't just a pretty face.

_'Claude has a surprise for you in your room.'_ Oodako said and that snapped the woman out of her train of thoughts. "Another surprise?" She inquired while her animal companion nodded and if he can smile outwardly, he would. _'I promise you, this one will help you.'_ Puzzled but intrigued, Belladonna traversed through the winding hallways towards her room where there were guards stationed. 

"Sorry Miss, only Lady Belladonna and Sir Claude are allowed here." The red octopus was chuckling and that even amused Belladonna. "I take it that you're new here?" The two guards didn't let their insecurity show of being told so. "Please Miss, we don't want to get in trouble with Sir Claude." They both shivered while Belladonna had her brows raised. "Then you should know that there are at least several security measures used alone for the door." The two guards shifted nervously. "We were just following orders, Miss." His partner said while the two shared a look.

"Then I take it that you didn't read the reports sent to you and the picture containing what Lady Belladonna looks like." There was a deadpanned draw that made both of the guards stood up straighter. "I-uh-we-..." There was a strange glint that appeared in the new arrival's eyes before scoffing. "It's really pathetic how two of you got guard duty and not even realize that the owner, your boss, is standing right in front of you." He said boredly and the two guards gulped nervously as they heard the tale of how Claude dishes out punishments for subordinates who are reported and proven to be irresponsible.

And the fact that they apparently insulted Claude's boss, their boss would mean the boot to hell.

"Mah~ Hadrian, let them go.. _.for now_ , they probably lost a guard duty bet their obviously New Bloods too." She mused while the two guards felt uneasy. "They're still ignorant though, Lady Bella, perhaps assigning an appropriate punishment?" Hadrian said with a knife in his hands glinting maliciously that made the two guards regret taking the bet from last night's poker game. "Okay, you two, Mr. Nelson and Mr. Johenson. Read the report and go to Miguel for additional training and if asked why tell him I ordered it and if you changed my wording in any way, I will know... You're both dismissed." The two bowed before leaving then scrambled.

"The next time Carl asks for a switch, we're not taking it." Harold Nelson said with a huffed while his partner, Orlando Johenson nodded. "We're lucky that Lady Belladonna assigned us to Miguel than...Claude." They both shivered and hastened their movement.

"That was too lenient even for you, My Lady,"

"Perhaps..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture of Claude's Gift is not mine but the maker of this beautiful necklace, I would've loved to get my own but unfortunately, it's sold out but this maker has several more arachnid themed necklaces.
> 
> https://www.silvercravt.com/listing/656100369/purple-labradorite-rainbow-moonstone
> 
> Here's the link.


	12. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no place like home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit Claude-centric and Undertaker bonding!

> * * *
> 
> _Pay no attention..._
> 
> * * *

Several weeks turned into several months then before Belladonna knew, it was already December, a month more then it would mark her year away from the Arcobalenos and it felt so fleeting to be able to think and act freely, to be in her own skin, this freedom was so gratifying and she promised herself that she won't take it for granted again. She was able to focus on establishing her place within her firm.

She hated to make anyone an example but it was the Cloud was to do so.

Belladonna didn't hesitate to put anyone in their place and Claude let her do so, she gave them a reason to both fear and respect her but the most surprising thing was how Undertaker climbed through her ranks and became her left-hand man. It frightened her to have a stranger she barely knows that had managed to slip past her own defenses and the reluctant boisterous New Blood, Emily Smith, had even managed to climb through the ranks becoming Valerie's own Apprentice.

Sometimes, it went a little too fast that she didn't know what exactly is going on. How friends became foes and how foes turned to reluctant allies, the months that passed felt like a dream, a haze she couldn't get out of, the constant need to be reassured and coddled made her wretched inside and with that realization. she began rebuilding her walls by facing the very things that brought it down in the first in the place. With Claude's reluctant help, she began going out in the field again from taking hits and gathering information.

He helped train her and she ordered him not to go easy on her.

It was a slow process to be who she was again yet it wasn't an easy journey for her those around her, she had a relapse or two every now and then when she would be at her lowest but the best for her right now is to move forward not backward but there are times where she would have this moment where she doubted everything. "You're thinking too hard again," Claude said while her lips twitched into a smile. "Just old sentiments." She replied and turned to the window and watched the morning bustle of men and women training. "The Arcobalenos then?" He inquired and she tilted her head to the side to confirm without saying anything.

Looking at the skies above, the once shining sun was soon covered by dark clouds and brought a new kind of darkness within Belladonna's office and with December weather began to seep in her bones, the cold and dark feeling began to fester through her very soul and the monster she held growled, awaiting its prey. Her eyes shone with a dangerous glint and the fireplace helped the shadows danced.

Claude stood beside her, holding out a black envelope on a silver platter.

"Regardless of past sentiments, I have duties to attend to... What did the Underworld send me?" She brushed aside the thought for now and her demon butler handed her black envelope with gold linings and an embossed seal of crossbones with twin snakes interlaced and their creed was written in a circular fashion.

> * * *
> 
> _Si diu intendere in profundum abyssi aspiciemus in vobis._
> 
> **If you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.**
> 
> * * *

Placing the letter on her desk, Belladonna grabbed the knife hidden in her boots and took off her right glove where another mark was placed unto her pearlescent skin, it was a triangle inside a thorned circle with a snake intertwined within the circle and ended with its tail in its mouth the Latin words _habeo stetitque in abyssum irent_ or **I have stared into the abyss**. The inky black mark stood out against her skin, the ex-Arcobaleno pricked her finger with the sharp tip of the blade and dripped blood unto the seal until the seal glowed an ominous purple color.

> * * *
> 
> **_Take the blade and drip thy blood_ **
> 
> **_Scars marred by the body_ **
> 
> **_Sacrilegious and unforgiving wrath unto those who break the pact_ **
> 
> **_Beware, beware of traitors of the way_ **
> 
> **_Who is thee that has taken the mark to follow through?_ **
> 
> * * *

_"It is I, Belladonna the Soul Mage, the former apprentice of Salem. I call thee to verify my claim, burn my blood if I shall lie yet spare me if I speak the truth, and tell me of my mission so I may bring righteous judgment unto those who break the pact."_ Belladonna replied in perfect Latin and the paper glowed purple before it unrolled into a long piece of parchment as her claim verified. "There have been attacks on the outskirts of London that coincides with Phantomhive's mission, Esteban's vampire clan was ex-communicated from the Underworld Society for proven Class-A Misconduct and also enticed a _coup d'état_ within the Vampire Citadel which lead to the execution of several notable members which warrants as a Class-S assignment punishable by death on sight." Placing the parchment unto the table she drummed her fingers unto the desk.

"Two crimes for the price of one." Claude mused while the young Cloud hummed. "Punishable by death but something doesn't add up." She glanced at her butler who had an impassive look but his eyes had a certain glint in it. "Considering that Christian Esteban is in line for the Vampire Seat in the Council of Powers and was the Golden Boy of the Vampires." Belladonna smiled in a sinister fashion that made Claude's black heart flutter in excitement. "I want you to pay a visit to our contact within the Vampire Citadel and get the information.... _whatever_ it takes." Removing her other glove and there seem to be a yellowish glow emanating from her mark and the demon prince outwardly purred.

"Yes, My Queen."

> * * *

_To the man behind the curtain..._

* * *

Traversing down the darkened alleyway brought a sense of thrill down the butler's spine, golden eyes pierced the darkness as he walked with purpose and didn't pay attention to the harlots that gave him suggestive looks, those woeful whores who lusted to forget their sorrowed days, the smell of sin permeated the air and it's always strong in the night but unlike before where he'd find a body for the night and leave it to be a cooling corpse in the morning. The smell of sin is nothing more than a sort of tease for his senses.

"Finally came out of the shadows?" The butler heard before halting his steps.

"I thought you wouldn't dare cross the English Channel with how those angelic nuisances that shamed you." A velvety voice pierced his thoughts and the next thing the demon prince knew, he was backed into a wall and he saw silver joined and pierced the monochrome night. "I am under orders, Michaelis. I have no time for your follies." His apathetic tone held a steeled edge seeing his fellow demon. "Shame considering how your actions before made it look like you had all the time in the world, Faustus." The slight sneer in Sebastian's voice grated the nerves of the Spider demon. 

"If your paranoid self still thinks that I have a fixation on the Phatomhive line then kindly throw it out the window, I want nothing to do with a brat who can't fend for himself." The blade under his chin pressed harder. "My Master's soul is the highest delicacy known to us, demons and you have tasted it before, his lineage shares it's delicious darkness." The almost manic reverence made Claude almost pity his fellow demon. _'Just because it tastes good doesn't mean its good for you.'_ Claude thought.

"You may speak the truth of his soul but that's nothing compared to what I sample on a daily basis." Smirking at the intrigued look his rival had. "Deliciously submerge in dark and floats in light, my contract's soul is nothing but decadent upon my lips, the taste of virtue and sin upon her makes even the strongest of us quiver like mere leaves in the wind. My Queen, her soul so pure yet so dark." Sebastian could feel his mouth water from the description and saw how the Spider demon had his own smirk.

"She's also celibate, my strong and beautiful Queen build her walls so high." He could hear the ragged breathing of his demon rival and leaned closer to his ear. "She has tantalizing beauty when she is enraged, she covers the floor with the blood of her enemies and weaves a web of controversies that no man on Earth can entangle her without unweaving the web." Burning crimson met with molten golden hues.

**_"Show me your, Mistress... Beelzebub."_ **Sebastian spoke in their demonic tongue and the blade that was pressed on the bespectacled butler's neck was eased. With a gentle growl, Claude's eyes flashed. **_"With pleasure, Astaroth."_ **Grabbing the smaller male roughly by hips and slamming their lips. Sebastian tasted Claude's unique taste of ash and fire with a hint of mint then a few seconds later, a new unique taste entered his mouth.

Feeling the positions switch, Sebastian felt the cold hard bricked wall as he was _gently_ pushed further into the darkness before some patrolling guard saw them and because the taste alone made his own knees quiver and if weren't for Claude's body pressed on his then he would've fallen. The taste alone was something he could identify as one of a kind, the taste of sin gave a sharp spice and the taste of innocence gave a sweet tangy flavor. The smaller demon pulled his taller counterpart closer trying to savor the taste that was given to him and moaned lowly when the golden-eyed man eagerly returned the kiss.

They soon parted with a small trail of saliva falling on the snow-covered cobblestone path. "You get to taste this every day?" Sebastian asked with envy coating his words while Claude gave a sharp-toothed smile. "If I get the opportunity... I can sample it with her own lips." He spoke low and saw how the smaller butler gave a huff. "Your Mistress wouldn't happen to be Miss Belladonna now, would it?" Narrowing his eyes at his rival who rolled his eyes. "I won't tell, My Lord. He does get frustrated with how the Lady is able to do more and I should give her my personal thanks for pushing him to be... a bit more hands-on." Claude gave an unimpressed look before nodding slowly.

"Not a word or hint, Michaelis. I'm warning you... Her safety is my number one priority." The crimson eyed butler gave a look towards his fellow Prince and gave a scoff. "This wouldn't be like another, Aleeyah now..." Feeling a hand grab his throat and a snarl tore the quiet darkness. " _Never_ mention that name again." Feeling the grip on his neck tighten to the point where breathing in his human form was beginning to be difficult even with demonic enhancements, he nodded to appease the angered apathetic butler. "Enough, I have a mission and we never had this conversation." Parting first, Claude escaped with a slight haggard look leaving Sebastian in the dark nursing his bruised neck.

_'Watch yourself, Beelzebub, history has the tendency to repeat itself when opportunity strikes even us demons are capable to fall even deeper into an abyss worse than Hell itself.'_

> * * *

He needed to get a grip on himself as he made way towards the path towards one of the hidden entrances to the Underworld Society, he paused momentarily in front of a store and the frosted glass gave an eerie image of an ice cage and in the center was his disheveled image. His hair wasn't in its chaotic order more on someone just made out with him and ran their hands through it which was more or less true.

Focusing on his demonic energy, he gathered it and the tiniest of black tendrils appeared to fix his unkempt appearance also healed his apparent bruised lips, he tried to pull himself before he fell into the dark memories with the mere mention of that woman's name...

> _Aleeyah..._

He didn't waste any more time as he ignored the denizens that tried to parrot their plebian greetings, he ignored the warm sensation that was brought about as he passed by a familiar figure and focused, he needed to focus before he succumbs to the memories he buried deep inside of his mind. Claude Faustus found the Vampire Citadel on top of the hill with ancient trees looming like steady guards.

The ancient powers embedded within its ground would wake should he cross it with unsavory intentions towards one of their kinsmen and so he waited patiently in the dark waiting for the prey that will come out.

> _"Will you love me even when I am nothing more than old woman awating for her death?"_

He inwardly hissed hearing that voice pierce his mind, he didn't want to think about the woman that captured his heart long ago, the woman whose life ended with such cruelty that it turned him mad, madder than ever before. His charming, laidback self was reduced to nothing than apathy from the loss of his first love coupled from the betrayal from his closes confidants. 

In a way, he was similar to his Nightshade as betrayal seem to be the common theme between him and his previous contracts.

His nose picked up the scent of his target and stuck to the shadows until he found the opportunity to strike, once the figure passed by the shadowed alley, he grabbed the unsuspecting vampire further down the alley and away from prying eyes and ears before whispering to the nervous vampire.

> _"I can't help but feel that you don't love me anymore, my Prince..."_

"Lady Belladonna sends her greetings..."

> * * *

Worried.

There's no point in denying that she was worried for her long time friend/confidant. "Staring at the window won't bring the butler back quicker," Undertaker said while he lounged on her chaise. "I...am not worried about that." She could feel how Undertaker raised his brows at her. "Lying won't help as well, Nightshade." She joined him and sat at the other corner drumming her fingers restlessly than even Undertaker couldn't help but sigh for her. "What is on your mind this time?" Biting her lips and leaning back. "A lot of things, just a lot of things, Adrian." The deserted reaper took a bite of his biscuit and let the ticking of the clock fill in the silence of the office.

"Is the butler part of the problem or solution?" He asked out of the blue while she furrowed her brows. "He isn't... It's more on the problem I'm facing." Her difficulty in facing her emotions is what made Undertaker pity the butler and his plight. "Then what troubles your anxious soul?" He asked and rather than saying anything she handed him the envelope. Seeing the crest and reading the order, sometimes he would empathize with the young lady and her situation. 

The way how she acts, how she does her duties eerily mirrors him when he was still in the Reaper service but the only difference between them is that she had that drive to pursue everything to the end and despite how everything seems monotonous and repetitive, she kept going on. "I don't know where to start." She admitted truthfully and he grinned, there was nothing forced or faked. "Then let's set out on a journey to quell your anxious filled heart." He suggested while she raised a brow.

"It's late, Adrian." She deadpanned while he giggled. "The night is where we thrive." He said while she sighed deeply. "I'm not getting out of this one, aren't I?" She asked while the grey-haired Reaper stood up and pushed his bangs aside for her to see his expressive chartreuse phosphorescent eyes had a certain glint that was both mesmerizing and dangerous. "You have the choice of sitting in your office letting your anxiety eat you or you can come with me and enjoy the night, evidently, you have that choice." Oodako silently reflected at the situation.

The reaper had no bad intentions, none that he sensed anyway but that doesn't warrant the animal partner to leave his guard down since the reaper as Claude told them was someone not to be trifled with, despite the eccentrics and strange mannerisms, Undertaker is a dangerous reaper with an unknown factor. 

"If I somehow agreed to go with you, where will we go then?" She asked while the Reaper brought out his hand for her to take. "To the city where life and death dance a macabre of symphonies." He replied with a toothy smile."Oodako, if Claude comes back please tell him I'm with Undertaker out for a walk." She told her animal partner who nodded. "Let me grab a coat and my weapons." She told the Reaper and he nodded. Going to her bookcase, she pressed a sequence of books before the opening that leads to her private quarters, opened.

> **[Belladonna's Ombre Hair](https://cdn2.stylecraze.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/12.-Deep-Purple.jpg) **

The eccentric waited patiently until the young lady returned and he raised a brow. "What? It's my normal outfit." The black leather trenchcoat had a silver cross in the middle that had power radiating from it and if the Reaper had to guess, it had to be blessed by something holy that even the likes of the butler would be wary of touching. "Point but what about your hair?" The young woman knew her hair was eye-catching and it would stick out like a sore thumb. "Even if I dye it black, it still goes back to this color." She replied and Undertaker patted her head. "I didn't say it was a bad thing but what if _someone_ spots you?" He was implying about her Mafia-related situation and she twitched. 

"We'll just wing it besides Skull de Mort has dark purple hair while I have an ombre one." She said nonchalantly but even with her nonchalant replied she still felt unsure but then again, she had to stop hiding behind the past appearance. _'Baby steps, Bella...baby steps.'_ She said to herself before taking hold of Undertaker's hand and teleporting away leaving the octopus by himself to contemplate what had just happened.

> * * *
> 
> _He's a brainless, heartless, coward..._
> 
> * * *

"I honestly have nothing for her!" The tied up vampire gasped as a burst of pain erupted from the side of his face and a silent scream tore from his lips. "I don't have all night for your lies, Vampire. Everything could end easily if you would just cooperate with me." Claude rubbed his aching temples at the stubbornness of the young vampire. "You either lie to prolong the situation or suffer greatly, the situation itself reeks of foul play. If you would think that Lady Belladonna is a fool to not see it then you're gravely mistaken." The mess on the chair was Paul Hunter, one of the vampire guards that protect the Citadel and the reluctant spy.

"We don't know! None of the guards know only the passing rumor that Viktor Esteban, the younger brother wanted the seat." It seemed like a cliche situation but undeniably realistic, the golden brother that was the eldest and given the throne while the youngest had nothing but a title of being part of the family but the play was far too complicated than that. "And what of the accusations against Christian Esteban?" The blindfolded vampire spat on the ground. His blindfolded state made him much more anxious, looking from left to right, waiting for the next blow to it him. The demon prince took notice of his state and narrowed his eyes. "I secured the area so none can disturb us, Mr. Hunter." The apathetic tone he used grated the nerves of his hostage even with Paul's strength and enhanced senses whoever this person that captured him in the name of Belladonna, was terrifying.

"They were falsified... by Christian's fiancee."

"Please do begin from the start."

> * * *

The December nighttime air was unforgiving even if the Christmas cheer was prominent.

"Remind me again... Why I am about to suffer from hypothermia?" Despite the numerous warming spells and rune works laced in her outfit, she could still feel the relentless cold seeping into her skin. "You were worried about your butler and since you're still in denial about your feelings towards the butler, you're mind is now currently in a conundrum of whether you should've admitted that you loved before he meets his inevitable death." The way he said made Belladonna snarl slightly at the giggling mortician.

"I do _not_ love him." She said with such vehemence that it almost convinced the reaper. "Your actions and body language towards one another say another despite the words you utter." The ex-Arcobaleno wanted to pull her hair out in frustration because she and Claude had been suffering from Undertaker's relentless and blunt matchmaking schemes ever since he'd climbed through the ranks and the worse of it is that her own Senior Officers had conspired with Undertaker to bring together their boss and right-hand man.

Such a nightmare and betrayal like no other.

"Whatever I say, you're just going to push through with the notion of our relationship." Such a deadpanned tone received a burst of roaring laughter from her considered left-hand man. "It would be easier for everyone if both of you would tumble around the haystack since everyone is suffering from the sexual tension you're both creating by eye-fucking each other." The shit-eating grin he had managed to crumble Belladonna's ladylike persona and cursed in the crudest of Spanish that the passers-by who had learned a bit of Spanish turned red.

"Oi, they're children sleeping!" 

"Then bang your wife a little harder, I'm pretty sure they'll think the rocking is part of their dreams!" She snarled out the reply and the abrupt close of the window made Undertaker clutch his stomach as drool seeped out of his mouth from his uncontrollable laughter. "I-I can't believe I just did... You... _ **Mamahuevo**_!" She hissed under her breathe and the transition between her English to Spanish made the mortician giggle more. "Now now... _hehehehe_... You should reserve such language in the bedroom for only the butler to hear." Her face was redder than the blood pumping in her veins.

"What on God's green Earth do I have to fucking do to end this torture?" She bemoaned. "Fuck the butler and be done." She breathes in and out of her nostrils before scooping a handful of snow and carefully looking for anyone watching them, she used her flames and propagated the snowball and grinned sadistically as her friend kept walking, unaware.

"Dear Lady-!" Behind his bangs, the ex-Reaper's eyes widened seeing the multiple violet snowballs and how she had such a pure smile of malice sent shivers down his spine. "5...4...-" He didn't run, no, he jumped at the nearest closed dumpster so he could propel himself upward and it was such a ridiculous thing, him... A feared reaper is running away from a human.

"Adrian~ _mi amigo_... Where are you?" Doomed. Seeing those snowballs covered in Cloud flames floating. "How on Earth did you make it float?" He gave away his position by asking such a ridiculous question. _'No one should look that beautiful with such a sadistic aura.'_ In Italy, a short-haired woman who was watching the chaos in her living room had such the strange urge to laugh maniacally then mused. _'Probably Bella...'_ She thought wistfully.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"_

> * * *

There was a piercing scream in the night that the patrolling Earl and his butler shivered from. "We should check that out." There was a slight pause before Sebastian nodded. _'Something about that area doesn't feel right.'_ At the rooftops, there were two Reapers following the two. "Grelle, we might get in trouble with Mr. Spears...again." The red-haired woman shushed her partner and continued to ogle the fine piece of a man. "Nonsense, I'll just sweet talk William, worse case is that he'll give us an abundant amount of paperwork." She flipped her hair to the side and continued to move run towards the pair.

"And that scream?" Ronald scratched the back of his head seeing how his partner wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. "We have another hour before the time of death, honestly just chill!" Knowing that it was futile to discourage the redhead from her thought, he decided to roll with it.

> * * *

Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis both had matching sweatdrops as they saw the scene before them.

Undertaker, the usual lunatic was sprawled on the snow-covered ground twitching as if he was hit with such force and purple/violet-haired woman who was ranting from what the Earl could pick up was Spanish a bit of Italian before going to English then French before huffing. "A pleasant evening, Lady Belladonna." Sebastian mused seeing his rival's Master so... disheveled. 

Seeing as they had an audience, the woman gave one last dirty look at the twitching reaper before and prominently stepping over him to meet the Earl and his butler. "Hello Puppy and Sir Michaelis." Nodding at the two who inwardly winced seeing how...beaten the poor man was. "Dare I ask?" Seeing the look the woman gave the Earl, he was wise enough not to question it. "What brings you to this snowy December night?" She asked so casually that the Earl sweatdropped. "I'm sure you know about the Christmas murders happening at outskirts, they're calling him the Christmas Vampire." Belladonna couldn't help but make a noise in her throat. "Oddly, fitting." She commented and schooled her facial features before she gives anything away.

Sebastian took notice and kept silent on the matter. "The Queen sent out all her available assets because the abrupt murders are _'dampening the holiday spirit.'_ of the population." Belladonna hummed. "The information I have is scarce, not much on the matter expect for this journalist who is butting in the crime scene and spreading panic, Beatrice _Bea_ Fallon is her name, twenty-seven years old aspiring Louise Lane of London." Taking note of the information the Earl gave a look at Sebastian who nodded grimly.

"I take it that you met the charming lass?" Her drawled out tone made Ciel scoffed. "Charming, no. I forgot how many times I ordered Sebastian to saved her because she was at the wrong place and the wrong time and whatnot. A hindrance if you asked me." He muttered at the last part but Belladonna heard him loud and clear. "It's quite troublesome to eliminate her when she has such loyal followers." Meeting the journalist was Belladonna's greatest ire, a woman so abrasive and had a lack of self-control, thinking that she has the right to meddle and butt-in on a whim saying that it's for the benefit of the people, what a cock-bull reasoning.

"That woman was aggravating." Undertaker joined in and Belladonna gave him a side glance while the man put his arms up in surrender, he would yield for now. "Well, one annoyance won't deter us from the investigation," Ciel said while Belladonna grimaced. "If by chance you need assistance in eliminating that _bug_ , I'd be more than happy to oblige." She offered before the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "Something-"

"Bassy!"

> * * *
> 
> _Get your ticket to the show..._
> 
> * * *

The deed was done.

It took an excruciatingly long period of interrogation before his prey decided to fess up with the information that he had on hand and wiping the vampire's memory and instilling the feeling of fear and respect in Paul's mind should the vampire encounter him or his Nightshade, it was such a troublesome thing but thank the years that he had able control in mind manipulation. 

He arrived at the gates of the manor where the guards on duty saluted. "Good Evening, Sir Claude." Brief, concise, and no chitchats just how they were trained. They opened the gates after they confirmed that it was really him, he should applaud how the security improved over the years and after he crossed the gates there was a small shiver that ran down his spine knowing that the rune work on the land was still active and keyed to him and his Nightshade.

The dark magic on the ground was designated to lash out on any intruder and uninvited guests, the effects would cause a slow-acting energy drain, the longer they stayed they would feel drained until they would pass out and the wards would alert him or his Lady about the unconscious intruder but if the intruder would escape before they would exit the gates they'd be shocked with paralysis. Since he was the one that casted the magic, it was evidently dark and only someone near his level of power or equal to him would be able to fend off the magic or disturb the wards. 

The only way to counter the magic was if the guests were verbally invited or they had an object keyed to the wards. He was meticulous when he ordered his minions to build the mansion, every stone used to build the foundation was mixed with an assortment of crystals such as Obsidians, Jaspers and Clear Quartz even as a demon he could feel the power of the crystals that he cultivated himself and if someone on Michaelis' level would come to barge in, the power laced within the walls would give the intruder a whiplash. The demon prince marveled at the power and pristine manor that thrums with energy. The underground pillars buried at the four outer corners were filled with an interconnected and complex network of runes that gave such an intimidating feeling, one of his Nightshade's earliest work of magic that he helped polished.

How time passes by quick even a demon like him could feel the melancholy of age pierce his heart as he looks at the faces of the Senior Officers who were entrusted with the secret of his identity, they were growing old even his dearest Nightshade who was once such a spitfire child turned to such a radical beauty even if she was in her late forties. 

Going through the corridors and hearing the various residents, who were still awake, chatter sent a type of reassurance within him as the guards were hopefully awake. He checked everything meticulously from every hallway, corridor, room, and possible passages. He wasn't going to slouch just because they are human guards, no, his Nightshade's safety is his number concern and her loyal minions are his second concern. It was such a fickle thing to be protective of people who aren't his primary concern but knowing the Cloud nature of his Lady, it's best to appease it than to provoke it.

His Lady, protective yet aloof.

When he reached the office doors, he relieved of the men of their duties before knocking but that wasn't the case. "Sir Claude, Undertaker and Lady Belladonna has gone out since Senior Officer Hadrian returned from his mission and tried to deliver the verbal report, he entered but he didn't see sight nor sound of them." _'No doubt it was, Undertaker who convinced My Lady to go out.'_ He thought with a frown. "Then how did none of you proceed with the usual protocol?" He asked with a slight drawl that made the two men sweat. "W-we entered the study after we initiated the knock sequence that wasn't returned and we saw a red octopus...on the desk." Claude inwardly cursed and made a mental note to wipe their minds of Oodako's existence. 

"I see..." The two men blinked before they were knocked out, placing a hand on both their heads, he carefully let the black tendrils cover their heads. **_"Forget what you saw on the desk, you will not remember the red octopus instead you'll see a note that Lady Belladonna has written down that she was going out. You will not remember the red octopus nor speak to this with anyone else."_** With that done, the guards were in a trance as they stood up and resumed their position before snapping out of their haze.

"Sir Claude!" They saluted to him before informing him of the false implanted memories. He dismissed them once more before entering the office with sighed. "Oodako..." Calling out his Nightshade's animal companion, the red octopus emerged from his hiding spot before looking relieved. "I take it that you were half-asleep when the guards entered?" He asked the red octopus who nodded.

He placed Oodako on the desk before retrieving the translator that was hidden in one of the desk compartments. _"Belladonna was pacing a hole in her office because she was worried about you so Undertaker decided to take her out for a stroll,"_ Oodako informed the butler who tidied the place up and looked up the clock. "It's past midnight and both of them will get hypothermia at this state." The demon prince pursed his lips before with a clap of his hands, two steaming cups of hot chocolate with whip cream topped with dark chocolate shavings served with cinnamon sticks and a plate of white chocolate chip cookies appeared on the desk.

_"You're enabling them at this state,"_ Oodako commented while the butler shrugged before lighting the fireplace with his bare hand. "Knowing Undertaker, he would've most likely ticked the Little Nightshade off and this-" He pointed at the sweet drinks and snack. "-is mere bribery so she wouldn't cause property damage." Oodako merely chuckled internally knowing how the butler knew his Mistress well enough.

Claude pulled out his phone and texted his Mistress that he was in her office and sat on the chaise overlooking the fireplace with such contempt. _"Whatever happened in the past, is in the past do not let it hinder you, Claude."_ The spider demon glanced at the red octopus on the desk. "It's not so simple." He replied and Oodako had the urge to just hug or pat the man. _"Nothing is ever simple unless you find a solution to the problem."_ The demon Prince knew that the octopus was right, it was a fairly simple problem laced with difficult emotions.

_"Is it related to Belladonna?"_ The butler gave an undignified sound before Oodako chuckled. _"Undertaker and his conspirators aren't subtle and I doubt they will be subtle about it."_ Claude didn't answer but Oodako saw a slight twitch from the butler before continuing. _"They all want you and Belladonna happy."_ The butler sighed deeply. "I have already told My Nightshade that what I feel for her is something more than love itself, I wish nothing more for her to be happy and safe." The red octopus grabbed the translator with two of its tentacles and slithered towards the broadening demon and sat near the fireplace.

"Ge any closer and My Lady would mourn to know her animal companion was roasted." Ignoring the slight jab. _"You want Belladonna to be happy but what about you?"_ The spider demon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know..." He didn't want to pity the demon but not knowing one's happiness, true happiness is a dampener. _"You don't know or you don't want to divulge in it because you have a deeply ingrained fear of what might happen if you pursue it."_ It wasn't a question but a statement that rattled Claude's nerves.

"Eating souls makes me happy, inflicting necessary and unnecessary physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, and existential pain-Ouch! Dammit!" The octopus hit him with a book and he looked pretty damn smug too. _"I asked you politely and seeing as you are a demon those things are given but what makes you really happy? If you don't have anything to think about due to your damaged frontal lobe then here, you're happy when you see Belladonna smile, you're extremely happy when you make-out with her and she kisses back."_ The way he said it put a certain heat to his cheeks that he denied as his blush. 

_"You'll be blissfully happy if you two were to-"_ Dodging the pillow thrown at a superhuman speed that would've catapulted him in the fireplace. _"-rude and as I was saying, you'd be happy if you became her first lover or are you just chasing her for her celibacy?"_ Claude couldn't help but growl. " I am _not_ that kind of demon and I'd sooner go to church and confess than do that to Belladonna." He said vehemently.

_"Would you really?"_

"In a heartbeat...."

> * * *

"And your hair being-" Ciel coughed a bit and Belladonna shrugged. "I didn't have time to dye it black because Undertaker decided that I needed to get out of my office." She replied while he raised a brow. "He manhandled you and lived?" There was an incident a few months back where he and his butler witnessed how Belladonna was a vicious fighter. "He sorely regretted it, you saw his corpse-like state." She pointed out and he nodded.

Belladonna was vaguely amused seeing how Claude's rival was molested by such pushy red-head. "And this happens?" Pointing at the respective Reaper and butler. "More than once..." She felt a bit sorry for the poor Earl since the red-head was an eerie mirror of Lussuria, Luce, and Bianchi combined. _'Three very scary women.'_ Shivering as a cold breeze blew she sighed. "It's late, we all should head to bed least we contract hypothermia, Puppy." Still annoyed with the nickname given to him, he relented.

"Why hello-" "Not interested, shoo, go away." Belladonna didn't even give Ronald a chance before dismissing him entirely, he didn't look bad because she wasn't interested while Undertaker giggled. "She's taken~" Glaring at the silver-head man. "One more word for you and you'll be sleeping in one of your coffins in the Thames River, understood?" She warned the still giggling man and her phone vibrated, taking it out of her pocket and saw Claude's message.

> **I'm back at the manor, my Lady.**

_'What a day.'_ She thought and watched how another Reaper appeared to collect Grelle Sutcliffe as she enthusiastically introduced earlier, by the hair and thrown to the side as the stoic Reaper who looked eerily similar to Claude except for the eyes and slicked-back hair. "Keeping staring and you might just burn holes into his head, Lady Spider," Undertaker said while she felt a silly thought enter her head. "He just looks like, Spider..." Both ex-Reaper and ex-Arcobaleno watched how the demon and Claude-look-a-like battled which was quite a spectacle. "The reaper is surprisingly strong." She commented before another cold shiver wracked down her spine and Undertaker frowned seeing the Lady shiver.

"Oh dear, it's best we leave now." She took Undertaker's arm. "...Leaving so soon?" Grelle asked as she tidied herself. "Afraid so, Madam. I don't want to die just yet." Belladonna winked at the reaper who giggled. "A beauty such as yourself needs a night of beauty sleep, take care, Darling~" Grelle blew her a kiss before she and Undertaker took off.

> * * *
> 
> _There's no place like home..._
> 
> * * *

Snuggled up like a bug on a warm rug.

That's how she found herself after taking a long hot shower while watching Claude act like a disgruntled parent towards her and Undertaker but mainly Undertaker. _'He was worried about you any second late, he would've gathered a search party.'_ Oodako chided her but only a tad. _'Thankfully, he didn't because the last thing I need is questioning.'_ She replied through their link and yawned softly. _'It's already past midnight, we all should get some rest.'_ She agreed with Oodako before raising her arms for a stretch. "I think Undertaker gets it, Claude. We should all get to bed." She let out another yawn and both males nodded.

"I'll be off first..." Undertaker bid his goodbye and Claude opened the secret passage so she wouldn't have to walk down the hallway. She didn't feel anything wrong until Oodako slithered away first and that awkward air permeated the air, it prickled her neck. "Did you encounter anything or anyone?" She asked the silent demon. "Michaelis and his annoying foresight made a connection between you and I but he swore he won't mention a word of it to the Earl." Nodding, the opening to her private quarters was bare lit seeing as Oodako only opened the overhead lightings.

"You can give the report tomorrow, we both had an interesting day." She said with a slight smile and eye twitch before she heard chuckling. "Indeed, My Little Nightshade." When she turned around to move so he wouldn't see her blush, there were arms that snaked around her waist and pulled her back into the darkened passage. 

"Let's just stay like this for a while..." Claude said with a tone she wasn't familiar with it and leaned it. "The bed is much comfortable." She replied and she felt a nip on her neck that was sure to leave a mark in the morning. "Such words are tempting but the things I have in mind when it comes to your bed are something you wouldn't approve unless you dare break your vow of celibacy." She was spun around and the demon prince loomed over her, in the barely lit passage, she could make out his golden eyes which seem to glow iridescently with a befitting smirk that played on his lips

"Claude..." She gulped inaudibly and felt a bead of sweat from her neck has cascaded down to the valley between her breasts. "Belladonna..." Like a magnet, she latched unto him and he lifted her up, lips met lips and the hot burning desire passed through a kiss. Wrapping her legs around his waist and she pulled him close, a kiss that burns her from within and it was oh so maddeningly tempting to give in, to break her vow and just fall into the sweet arms of pleasure.

The way his hands snaked to her bottom and gave a slight squeeze made her gasp which he took as an opening to sample her. It was too much and she moaned his name within their kiss. He knew he should stop but he couldn't, the way his Nightshade responded made his chest flutter and he wanted more but he should stop before things get out of hand.

With great reluctance, he kissed her lips longingly to convey all of his emotions before halting. Nothing but the sound of their labored breathes echoed through the passage and she quickly untangled herself...

"Claude..." In the dark, he saw how flushed and bruised her lips were... Such beauty was rendered to a disheveled state because of him. "Why...do you kiss me?" He chuckled and gave her nose a slight peck. "I thought it was already obvious, My Little Nightshade." She turned a little redder. "I just don't want to assume... I mean you could have anyone but why me?" Grabbing her chin with a firm yet gentle grasped, he kissed her once more at an agonizing control before letting go.

"Because I want to and anyone can be beautiful but none of them are like you, My Little Nightshade, I only want you whether it's your mind, your heart...your body and your soul because you make every day seem like a home."

> * * *

_There's no place like home..._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, since Grelle has been confirmed as a Trans-woman by Yana Toboso, I'll be using the pronoun she for Grelle hopefully that clears the question on why I'm using the pronoun she for Grelle.


	13. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing you can do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badass Belladonna :) Some semi-Arcobaleno fluff because 30 years isn't something you can scoff at even with the poor tough love treatment, they are still considered a dysfunctional family.

> * * *
> 
> _Oh God I'm going insane..._
> 
> * * *

It was almost Christmas.

There was a slight cheer within the Arcobaleno manor as it this was their first Christmas with their Sky but as the cheer rose there was a brief pause before it tumbled down because they weren't complete, their little purple enigma was still drifting cautiously and it was even a miracle that Skull even contacted them even if it was through letters which were sparse but still, she reached out they'd consider that as a win.

A major bonus was that she had given her name and everyone seemed happy that day.

Belladonna.

Such a unique name, beautiful that everyone wisely didn't comment on Fon's somewhat loopy smile but Luce took the opportunity to take a picture of the man and sent it to Belladonna and the young purple-haired woman responded by sending a box with her insignia and inside was a steaming Mapo Tofu in a large container and one box of the highest quality of Oolong tea which of course made the martial artist smile even wider. "He's been like that for days, kora!" Colonello exclaimed while Lal swatted him at the back of the head.

"Oh hush, he's in love, and judging from the look of it, Belladonna prepared it herself." Luce chided the blonde-haired man who pouted. "Mah~ I wonder when you're going to make a meal for me, Lal?" The rest of Arcobalenos had their own collective smirks and smiles as the two-soldiers began bickering. "Where's Reborn?" Luce asked as the hitman was nowhere to be found. "The Vongola Tenth Generation with a select few will be celebrating Christmas in Italy." It was Viper, who had surprisingly, supplied with the answer. "That idiot Iemitsu has been driving everyone to the walls since he wanted the security to be perfect when his wife and son stay over for the holidays," Lal added with a grimace.

"Varia wants their normal celebration for Christmas." Viper had a frown. "Mafia Land will be docking nearby too and they want me to check up on the new recruits since there'll be an influx of guests." Colonello had a sheepish expression.

"Some colleagues of mine wanted to go over with a recent discovery and there's a scheduled conference in Sicily that will last three days, it starts on the twenty-third of December," Verde explained while Fon, who had managed to get out of cloud nine, had maintained his usual smile. "Kyoya and his family invited me to have a luncheon with Ipin on Christmas Eve but after that, I have no prior engagements." He replied while Luce frowned.

Everyone had such a busy schedule. "And let's not forget Vongola's Annual Christmas Party." The rest of them visibly wilted knowing how a party because it was a party that caused their guards down and their Cloud went away but then again, their Cloud is an infamous Information Specialist/Hitman which would mean she'd be busy as well. "There's been an escalating situation of turmoil between the American Mafia and INTERPOL, last I heard was that the Nightshade Spider was called in to validate the information because of all the inconclusive and biased pieces of evidence," Luce said and how she answered the silent question was a mystery to them.

"I wonder if the rumor is true about Vindice is true?" It was Viper who asked out loud while the rest shrugged. "It's not like she'll answer, Viper, Belladonna is strict with her client confidentiality even if it's true, I doubt she'll boast about it." The rest took the time to really assess their behavior towards Skull or Belladonna, it wasn't an overnight thing with their realization rather it was the accumulated months she was gone.

Skull or rather, Belladonna wasn't one to boast her glories unlike them. She was different but not unusually, it was such a Cloud thing.

> * * *

The Cosa Nostra Daily is the only Mafia-regulated news press that was highly guarded by the Vindice and before they even publish an article it was counter-checked by the Vindice Officers and validated before publishing unlike the civilian press who goes around either to slander someone or outright destroys a person or company, C.S.D is very complex because the fact-checking alone is maddening with different Information Firms supplying their facts and the Vindice breathing down their necks.

They needed a bigger staff and therapy.

The point of the C.S.D is to inform the happenings of each Mafia-related incident, Famiglia in question, and notable people. Reborn held his own copy as he skimmed through the pages with vague interest until he came across the article about the Nightshade Spider's latest activity which involves the American Mafia or _'The Mob'_ which involves five of the biggest Families in the States and INTERPOL, from what Reborn could get the gist of the story is that a person got too ambitious within the INTERPOL and decided to throw away some decorum and overstepping his boundary that ended with some members killed during an operation orchestrated by the said agent.

Reborn had a visible grimace as he could only imagine the type of stress Skull or Belladonna (as she had said) is enduring right about now especially with the type of pressure of breaking the Omertà, there was also a picture of the elusive Nightshade Spider, it was captured at the side but barely since the other side was blocked by a figure from the crudely taken picture he could make out a fedora with a purple band that was pulled down and a few strands of her hair fell down which was purple. 

The article also corrected that the usual front of the Nightshade Spider, the man who could give Verde a run for his money in looking apathetic and nonsensical, the man named or nicknamed Spider... The hitman tipped his fedora at Belladonna's right-hand man seeing as this man was no slouch himself while he did have a few run-ins with Spider, it was always professionally cordial and he didn't give anything away but what worries him is how close where Belladonna and her right-hand man because if there was some sort of intimacy then he could only imagine the hell it would do namely Fon, Belladonna, and Spider.

He has to admit it, even only to himself, that Spider is a handsome man that looks dangerous equally gorgeous and unearthly because no human on Earth could look so flawless that Bianchi even admitted that if she had gotten to know Spider better then she would've chased the golden-eyed man but the only problem with that is that Spider is one of Belladonna's and if there's anything the community follows religiously is that you will **not** chase after what belongs to a Cloud regardless if it's a person or inanimate object.

_**NEVER. TAKE. WHAT. BELONGS. TO. A. CLOUD.** _

The Arcobalenos learned it the hard way and that's with broken bones, broken pride, and severe hard-earned respect for Belladonna as well as every single Cloud flame user.

"R-reborn..." His dame student called him out while he raised his head from the newspaper. "What is it, Dame-Tsuna?" There was a resounding boom at the side of the Vongola mansion in which his student let out a girlish scream that was oddly similar to Skull before... The hitman was feeling his age when emotions and sentiments are starting to mix. _'Damn, I'm getting too old for this shit.'_ There was another boom before he sighed and went off to resolve this problem with his gun.

Bullets equal peace hence the problem is done.

> * * *

> **Location: United States of America**
> 
> **NEW YORK CITY**
> 
> **Time: 12:34 PM**

> **[The New York Office](https://www.architectureartdesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/1210.jpg) **

The Five Families of New York, Bonanno, Colombo, Gambino, Genovese, and Lucchese were all professional at first until they saw the semi-conscious man strapped to the chair, gagged and secured... They lost their temper that she didn't move from her place and watched as how they spat their curses at the man who was cowering in which she scoffed inwardly. The man was easily fooled by a pretty face and a night full of pleasure due to his achievement in killing several notable members of the Famiglia with a well thought out plan, she had a bit of respect for the ballsy move he made but sadly her loyalties and morality didn't coincide with his.

She opened the file that was compiled and given to her by Claude, nodding at him was her silent thank you to the butler.

> * * *

**Name:** Fredrickson _'Rick'_ Carlton

 **Age:** Thirty-One

 **Occupation:** INTERPOL Agent 

**Status:** Divorced

 _*(note that his divorce was five years ago due to infidelity, his alcoholic rampage that resulted in domestic violence and marital rape._ )

**Wife (ex):** Amelia Kyrie Davis _nee_ Carlton

 **Child/ren:** Victoria Mackenzie Davis

Adeleine Marie Davis

_*(note that the wife, Amelia, had requested the Nightshade Firm to help her legally change the names of her children and herself a year after the divorce had been filed and approved by the court.)_

**Note:**

Fredrickson _'Rick'_ Carlton was moved from family to family until he was taken in by Foster Care after his Father died when he was ten-years-old and his Mother proven to be incapable due to her condition stated below. Rick has been described as erratic, unsociable and a kleptomaniac which has been noted down by the families he has lived with, his time with Becky Weaver and her Family had shed a light on Rick's past as he was sexually assaulted by one of his Father's associates, he and his Mother were starved as Vincent was said to eat first thus he had a severe case of malnutrition. He was repeatedly bullied due to his short stature and his inability to socialize, he often acted out and was noted to even break down in fits of hysteria when the school bullies had shoved him in a locker and Rick retaliated by humiliating the bullies by exposing that they were homophobic racist to the entire school body. He has been suspended while his bullies ~~**(Dylan Macmillan and Bryce Standford)**~~ were let off with a warning. Graduating early, he was then released from Foster Care and was homeless for a year until he was able to apply for a scholarship in a local college where he was given a stipend and a job..............

> **\- Rick was suspended while the bullies were let off with a warning.**
> 
> **\- He was treated unfairly.**
> 
> **\- Sexually assaulted multiple times.**
> 
> **\- Socially inept.**
> 
> **\- Evil Genius with a softie heart.**
> 
> **\- Hero Personality with a Twist.**
> 
> **\- Dropped like a hot potatoo because the family can't handle him.**
> 
> **\- A not-so good looking Light Yagami that lacks the Death Note.**
> 
> **\- Noted by S.O Storm**

**Family:**

**Father:** Vincent Carlton (deceased)

_*(note that the Father died from a car crash due to driving while intoxicated)_

**Mother:** Madeline A. Carlton (alive)

_*(note that the Mother is currently admitted in Bellevue Hospital-Psychiatric Ward due to immense abuse caused by her deceased husband and was subjected to multiple times of rape, physical beatings, emotional and mental abused.)_

**Siblings:** None

**Notes Regarding the Family:**

Long-distant family members such as grandparents, aunts, and uncles, as well as cousins, did not take Rick in due to his irregularities and his odd behaviors hence he did not have stability in his life, no support from his blood relatives and was essentially scorned but had developed an early sense of independence.

> **\- Abandonment Issues.**
> 
> **\- Parental Issues.**
> 
> **\- Severe Mistrust in Adults caused by Abuse and Assaults.**
> 
> **\- Hates Authority but Plot Twist He Became One.**
> 
> **\- Pathological Liar.**
> 
> **\- Independent to the Core.**
> 
> **\- Severe Trust Issues.**
> 
> **\- Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.**
> 
> **\- Depression.**
> 
> **\- Severe Anxiety.**
> 
> **\- Enochlophobia ( _fear of crowds_ )**
> 
> **\- Agoraphobia (fear of places or situations) *Socializing. *Recitations**
> 
> **\- Maltreated and Malnutreated.**
> 
> **-Noted by S.O Storm**

**Notes:**

Agent Carlton's last known notice was Blue due to his overzealousness with the Mafia-related cases, he was suspended by Director Williams due to how Carlton was spouting convoluted theories that significantly decreased the morale of the workforce and how he was acting irrationally and was called to have his psychiatric evaluation earlier than scheduled and a preemptive drug test that was done randomly had shown that Carlton was indeed using an illegal substance which he claims as false and he was framed.............

**Submitted by:** Agent Storm:

 **Classification:** _Beta_

 **Position:** _White Pawn_

**Supervised by:** Senior Officer Storm

 **Classification:** _Alpha_

 **Position:** _Black Knight_

**Approved by:** Spider **Classification:** Alpha

 **Position:** _White King/ Black Queen_

> **P.S**
> 
> _Senior Officer Storm please follow the correct format as stated within the guidelines for easier data comprehension failure to comply will be punishable with Etiquette Lessons with the Black King._
> 
> **\- Spider**

> * * *

> _Kingston Bonanno & Nicholas Colombo_
> 
> **[Bonanno Boss](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/24/7e/55/247e557e17ab4d59a5710ee27fde1993.jpg) & [Colombo Boss](https://data.whicdn.com/images/284354164/original.jpg)**
> 
> _Asher Gambino & Emmett Lucchese & Dominic Genovese_
> 
> **[Gambino Boss](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b6/29/73/b629733ccee4f72637651733dc09d4dd.jpg) & [Lucchese Boss](https://img.pngio.com/hd-creepy-guy-with-glasses-meme-anime-guy-wearing-suit-anime-guy-png-406_580.png) & [Genovese Boss](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/af/a7/fa/afa7faa3c36c286bc26861dbd7c7ea0d.jpg)**
> 
> * * *

She felt a migraine coming along and not just from the unorthodox report.

Even Claude who she brought with her is beginning to feel the tension, the room with five of the biggest big shots of the American were arguing like brats. "I don't see why he shouldn't be _iced_!" One of the bosses slammed his fist on the table and their guest, the tied up INTERPOL agent was slowly losing his gusto as he was hearing his fate. "Tie him up and let the men have their way, show this _cafone_ what it means to mess with our Famiglia." Another voiced with much heat. Those all seem like a good idea because the only paperwork Belladonna would be doing is the guy's funeral.

"Gentlemen." She called out the arguing bosses with her clipped tone but of course, they were busy so she had to do something drastic. She gave a silent order to Claude and the butler knocked the Agent out so he wouldn't see how Belladonna released her Cloud flames that burst from her hand with an eerie glow. "Before all of you start to argue once more, understand that Agent Carlton is to be kept alive until he is fully released from the INTERPOL and once he is free, you can do whatever your heart's desire but for now _I_ need him." The five bosses nodded mutely even if they didn't agree with her, the bosses know not to piss off the Information Specialist who is a Cloud user but their fear lies in her connection.

Who knows what she can do to them.

"Remember that you five were so _close_ to breaking the _Omertà_ and the Vindice were this-" She emphasized with her thumb and pointing finger, the close call of their fates. "-to arresting your asses, I can only do so much but bailing you out of the Mafia Prison is something that I will not intervene with, do you all understand what I'm saying or do you want me to tell you the crimes that you will be held liable for?" Sitting back with her fingers laced together and gave them a hard stare.

"But what that scoundrel did was unforgivable." One of the bosses said coldly looking at the unconscious man and Belladonna nodded. "I agree but remember that once you've entered the Underground World, you are subjected to a different set of rules, rules in which are enforced.... failure to comply would either mean trial and imprisonment or immediate termination, do not let your emotion cloud your decision so please, sit back down." She said coldly that the five bosses were reluctant in sitting down.

"Then what will happen to the rascal?" The silver-haired man wearing an ensemble of blue and grey with a croaked bow asked and sat at the lone chair adjacent to the agent. "Don't worry, he has a special place in Hell." She glanced at the agent with narrow eyes. "He did something personal to you?" The brunette man holding a clipboard and wore a brown suit made Belladonna think that this boss looked more like a doctor than a boss of a respectable Mafia Family with all the air and finesse. "A client, specifically...his abused wife that wants nothing to do with a liar, cheater, abuser, rapist, and hypocrite that would hurt his own kids." She counted the list of things she associated with Carlton due to the report given to her.

Needless to say, the bosses were all scowling. 

"What a hypocrite... He's worse than Estraneo." One of the bosses said and was dressed sharply fit for a boss apart from his notable eyepatch that Reborn would approve of before he said anything while Belladonna grimaced. "He's not an ideal man but Carlton is good at hiding his track record, one of my Agent has the unfortunate mission of subduing the man via seduction... I still need to track the drug route because the media seem to have picked up on the drastic increase of drug trafficking in the area and the last thing we all need is some reporter with a hero complex." All of the bosses snorted knowing full well what they were like.

"Weren't you the target before, Gambino?" The Genovese boss asked with a sharp grin at his fellow boss. "Don't remind me..." The devil-horned hairstyle was more prominent when the man tilted his head back slightly that made Belladonna smirk slightly and glanced at the butler who got her silent joke. "That was quite a grapevine of scandals, I wonder though whether that rumor was true and the woman got pregnant?" It was the Bonanno boss who mused and received a glare by the Gambino. 

"Just. _Don't_... It's almost Christmas." He gritted his teeth and the rest of the bosses had a good laugh. _'And men call women weird for our mood swings.'_ Seems like Claude shared her sentiments. "Shall I get some refreshments, My Lady?" He asked and she nodded looking at the clock with a slight pout. "Have Marco prepare the car, I'd like to eat in the city today." Belladonna had a momentarily blush as her stomach growled before coughing a bit.

Claude bowed before leaving. "Wherever did you find someone so loyal, Nightshade?" The Lucchese boss asked with a bit twitch on his lips. "Fate dictated it." She replied before standing up. "Crap, is that the time?" The Genovese boss asked while Belladonna nodded. "I'll be going to the city for a late lunch and some sight-seeing before I get the full report of Carlton later on, would you like to join me or do you have prior engagements?" It was only polite to ask since one, she had manners and two, these were her clients.

"Apart from paperwork then nothing new, well... that's new." The Colombo boss said with a slightly disinterested tone while she gave a humorless chuckle. "Fret not, his Fate will be sealed with either Death's Kiss or the Vindice," Belladonna assured them while bosses nodded. "You've been gone for a while, Nightshade. Are we privy to that information?" She raised a brow at the silver-haired man while he was slapped at the back roughly by the Genovese boss. "Sorry Kingston, I tried that one before she wouldn't budge. " Dominic grinned while Belladonna scoffed lightly but the twinkle in her eyes made the men laugh.

The purple-haired woman checked if the Agent was still unconscious and mused. _'When I ordered to knock him out, Claude did such an exceptional job.'_ Pressing a button within her desk, there was a systematic knock on the door before she told whoever it was to enter. Two officers saluted their boss and took the body by hauling it out not so graciously even bumping the head roughly that Belladonna slightly sympathizes with the man...slightly.

"Now that the elephant is out of the room, how are my godsons doing?"

> * * *

When all the remaining Arcobaleno had gathered once more they remained in a somewhat jovial state, they were surprised seeing their Sky in a serious state with pursed lips and all. "What's the matter, kora?" Colonello asked while their Sky merely grunted staring at her phone and each one looked at each other before sitting down. "I remember when Luce was like this..." It was Fon who mused. "Considering the last time, she's expecting a call then." Verde pushed his glassed up and sighed. "Well, whatever it is." Reborn was silent as he took his seat but brought out his phone.

He read the requests he had from the usual hits and some reconnaissance on a suspicious Famiglia which were all fine but the fact remains it was in England, an area he isn't affiliated well. He felt a migraine forming because this assignment seemed off, like a type of set-up.

"Well- _Bringggggggg!!!_ " Luce quickly snatched her phone. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I tried to get a hold of you for a month now, a _month_." The rest of the Arcobalenos tried not to be curious. "Oh, are you even safe? Giglio Nero doesn't have much foothold in America, Bella." Dropping whatever conversation each Arcobaleno had or what they were doing in general, hearing the name of their Cloud was like a beacon.

"Of course, Luce had contact with Skull." It was Viper who muttered and reached out his hand where two people scowled namely Verde and Colonello. "You greedy greedy little man, kora." The blonde pouted while Viper silently cackled. "You just had to make that bet, you idiot." Lal Mirch gave him a glare before hushing him. "Where are you?" Luce had to shake her head in amusement seeing the rest of her elements trying so hard not to lean in so out of the kindness of her heart.

She put the phone on the table and put it on a loudspeaker setting and then made a zipping motion to the rest.

_"Currently on my way to have lunch with my godsons, their treat of course."_ That voice was too melodic to even be considered human and seductive. "Godsons? I thought you were in America for the bosses?" Luce questioned while the voice that was Belladonna...Skull? Nightshade?...

_"Why not both? I haven't seen them in years and my, oh, my did they grow up. I feel so old, Luce."_ That soft laugh, in the end, was spell-bounding. "Don't think I'm not mad, Bella! You haven't answered my calls in a month and it's almost Christmas, I don't have to remind you that you are Aria's Godmother and Aria made you Yuni's Godmother, they want their godmother to visit them." Well, that was news to the Arcobalenos, they knew that Reborn was the Godfather but the title of the Godmother was a mystery that was now solved. 

There was a huff before a small sigh was heard. _"Luce... I'm still regaining my ground and it's not fair if I unload everything on Claude. I do want to spend time with my Goddaughters, I swear on both Heaven and Earth but this is important."_ Luce made a sound which was a cross between indignant and hurt. 

_"Luce de Giglio Nero, did you even read the email that I sent you?"_ There was a dangerous purr in Belladonna's voice that made Fon's neck heat up. "O..of course." Reborn met Luce's gaze with a deadpanned look. "Luce..." It was Fon's whisper-like chasting made the Sky huff.

_"A pretty Lady such as yourself should not let petty white lies fall from those lips."_ Luce was full on blushing and needless to say, some of them felt jealous from the attention she was getting from their distant Cloud. "Stop flirting with me, Fon will get jealous." The ex-Storm Arcobaleno remained serene but the minuscule twitch on his left eye was the indication of his ire. _"Underneath the calm and serene look that Fon projects... he is just like any man, he's kinky as hell that will put Colonello's raunchier side to the kiddy corner and I have an answer for your inquiry from years ago."_ The said Arcobalenos had to bite their lips before an indignant reply escaped their lips while the rest were either smirking or holding in their laughter.

"What inquiry was that?" There was a dangerous glint in Luce's eyes that made everyone felt sorry for the poor sucker. _"It's always the silent ones."_ Luce squealed. "I ship you and Fon so much but you and Claude aren't bad in the eyes either... Oohhhh all-"

_"Luce! Honestly, woman, you already molested my right-hand man and I still haven't forgotten how you compared his behind with Reborn and Fon."_ The said hitman narrowed his eyes at the shameless Sky while Fon felt uncomfortable. The two ex-Rain Arcobalenos grinned like a cat that ate canary while Verde was sightly less apathetic because there was a slight twitch in his lips and Viper, the man was recording everything. 

"So you have never touched Fon's buns?" There was a peal of audible laughter coming in from Belladonna's side while a hissed followed. "Are you alone?" There were some backtalk and a hissed reply. "I take it that you're not alone?" So it wasn't just Luce doing the loudspeaker thing.

_"Unfortunately, no... I have Claude and Undertaker, Undertaker is my left-hand man as he had managed to worm his way up-"_

**_"Now, now, put the knife away-"_ **

_"I'm in a call you eccentric lunatic, you keep inputting unnecessary comments."_ The sudden switch in language made her accent more pronounced. "She's British, kora?" Colonello suddenly voiced out and there was a brief squeak on the other line. _"Luce, please tell me that you did not just pull something like everyone is there and you told them to shut up and listen."_ There were an audible sigh and another peal of laughter. 

**" _I told you so~"_**

_"Can you gag him, please and no, Colonello. I've been around too many Brits lately and hello, everyone."_ Everyone chorused their own hellos. "We were supposed to conduct an Arcobaleno meeting because there's an abrupt rise in request for everyone to find out about this mysterious Famiglia." The ex-Sky Arcobaleno said with a serious tone. "And they're paying upfront too, very persistently." It was Reborn who added grimly.

_"...I heard about that and it is unfortunate for the one requesting that information is an enemy of mine and they're essentially sending you to your doom to prove a theory."_ There was a slight pause before another sigh went it. _"This is from another firm posing as a Famiglia, needless to say, anyone and everyone that heard that Claude wasn't the real head of my firm they became bolder but no matter, they'll be eliminated as soon as possible."_ There was a bored and almost uninterested tone that Luce feared to hear, Belladonna's indifference on the matter made her more of a Cloud than... the person that they knew.

"They're amassing a force, Bella... I've _seen_ it happen." There was a pregnant pause before the Arcobalenos erupted. "You had a vision and you didn't tell us, kora?" Colonello's incredulity was shadowed by Reborn's glare. "And it involves Belladonna too," Viper inputted before Fon's slipped off. "I didn't intend to withhold the information because I planned to tell Belladonna personally but since everyone is here, I can explain." There silence on both ends while Luce laced her fingers nervously.

> * * *

_There were smoke and fire coming from a distance and faint screams that echo throughout the night and bodies, so many bodies littered the ground. The ex-Donna thought she was in Hell with all the chaos around and thunder clapped so loud that it rattled her nerves._

_"I will do whatever means necessary to complete this mission and you are standing in my way." Luce saw her Cloud in her Nightshade ensemble but the most prominent thing was she wasn't wearing her gloves and that the cold aura she had was so eerie and it frightened her, the way the Cloud flames danced around Belladonna was so unearthly with her looking like live flames dancing and floating and there were two lightning-like shaped on the edge of her eyes that stretched down to her cheeks that glowed._ _What made Luce more awed was when Belladonna put her left hand on her chest, black flames that formed spider-like webs covering her hand, a shadow behind her with no shape but the eyes, Luce couldn't forget those piercing golden hues that changed to a crimson shade and slit._

_There was another flash before she saw a woman with long silky black hair wearing a white off-shoulder dress that seemed to have long train and white lilies scattered around her._

_"I want you to remember this day, a day that will haunt you through your descent down in Hell. I take no prisoners when they are proven to be useless, I cut the heads of my enemies to ensure that they never come back, I burn their bodies and scatter their ashes in the sea hoping that the dark and cold sea will wrap her hands around them to never allow their bodies to form. I won't allow you to mess with my plans regardless of our past."_

_There was another flash before Luce gasped._

_The shadows formed into a familiar man with a blade in his hand, he walked towards Belladonna and stabbed her in the back, the fatal wound made the proud woman fall on her knees and then this woman in white walked past Belladonna, staining her gown with the ex-Cloud Arcobaleno's blood._

_"You can never win, he is mine. Finish her my Prince and we shall eliminate the rest."_

> * * *

_And that's how you left me in the cold..._

> * * *

There was an uncomfortable silence in the car.

The words kept echoing in Belladonna's head. _'I died... I died... I was stabbed in the back.'_ Undertaker didn't comment but underneath his bangs, he felt an overwhelming feeling of worriment for the purple-haired woman for her fate while the butler was non-pulsed, the reaper was worried if the butler wasn't a demon then he could've been mistaken for a statue as he didn't move.

_"Bella... Please keep yourself safe."_

> * * *


	14. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do you smile...

> * * *
> 
> _Got a secret_   
>  _Can you keep it..._
> 
> * * *

Fear.

It was a crippling sensation that paralyzed her to the core, for once in her god cursed damned existence, she feared herself as Luce relayed her vision and how Belladonna will be killed by the person who she trusted the most and Bella was either smart enough to know who the ex-Sky Arcobaleno was hinting at or she was full-on paranoid, and it was like a splash of cold water, a reality she couldn't comprehend until someone had literally slapped a cold truth to her face.

Betrayal is something she didn't take too lightly and the number of human and supernatural beings she sent to the grave could amount to her conviction.

The ex-Cloud Arcobaleno has zero-tolerance for betrayal even from those who have known her for years could attest, Verde had the displeasure of knowing first-hand how difficult it was to procure the chemicals he needed for his experiments or parts for his inventions when the ex-Lightning went and kidnapped every Arcobaleno for the sake of his science. The rest, they didn't betray her because they showed their own displeasure but hey, honesty.

But Luce... she didn't know what to think and now with Claude's possible betrayal.

She asked Claude and Undertaker to go back to the mansion because it felt odd to see Claude without picturing how he was going to betray her, she wanted to be left alone and she wouldn't admit it even at gunpoint, the look of hurt that passed through Claude's eyes made her even colder than before.

The lunch with her godsons was...bleak and they wisely didn't mention anything to make matters worse. "We managed to test out the project you requested." It was Nicholas who braved to speak while the purple-haired woman nodded absentmindedly. "What of the results?" She asked while the brunette boss passed a briefcase of documents to her and she was in this state of coldness and pure emptiness that it made her five godsons worried, what happened?

"How...do you deal with betrayal?" They heard her question and there was a brief pause and the gentle clinks of utensils being used to glasses being put down. "... Depends on the crime, _Madrina_." Kingston replied without giving his initial feeling on the matter. "...I see..." There was another awkward pause before Asher grunted. "What happened?" Ballsy move but Belladonna took her wine glass and gently swirled her glass watching the thick red liquid like blood spiral gently before sipping it.

"...Please don't concern yourself." It may have sounded bored and uninterested but they could detect the small steel in her tone. "Is there anything we could do to help?" It was Emmett who gave the million-dollar question and glared at his fellow godbrother who huffed at the silent reprimand. "I need a jet, someone to take care of Oodako and alcohol, lots of it." Looking worriedly at the normally compose and serene woman with an odd request.

They wondered if they could call Claude or any of her Senior Officers. "Don't bother with them, I just need to get my head straight." Oh...okay, No Claude.

"With alcohol?" Emmett asked skeptically. "And a jet?" Kingston followed with a raised brow while she scoffed. 

"I've done worse and I was still sober." The five broke it cold sweat remembering that time and coughed nervously. "Y-yeah, you can take my jet just tell the pilot where you want to go and for the booze, no." It was Dominic who answered with a wry smile. "And yes, I still remember what happened and none of us here want you hurt, _Madrina_." He added while everyone nodded then she was treated to a flashback of several years ago.

_'Saa~ They grew up so fast...'_ She remembered five gangly little boys who were pretentious, stuck-up snobs that resented their ill-fated paths. The five who were forced to get along even if they didn't want, five little Skies that were so lonely and afraid that they ran away into the deadly streets. Her earlier predicament was gently washed away when a small but tired smile appeared on her face. "What's with that smile, _Madrina_?" It was Emmett who asked curiously while she chuckled.

"I just remembered how old I am... and how you five have grown too much for my liking." The age in her tone was of a woman who went through a lot in life, which was true. "Being stuck in an infant's body does that to you, doesn't it?" She couldn't help but giggle. "Yes and breaking the said curse only to de-age for three years, charming how I'm around my late 40's while I look around my early twenties." The five had their own chuckles. "It isn't so bad though, Madrina... My Cloud Guardian is thirty-five years old and he barely looks above twenty-five!" Asher exclaimed while the rest nodded sagely. "It is cruel that majority of the women that turn to plastic surgery or liposuction to maintain their physique, the secret to eternal beauty is having Cloud flames!" The dramatic presentation of Kingston made the purple/violet-ombre haired woman laugh heartily.

"Side effects include, blood lust, claustrophobia, agoraphobia, placement issues, paranoia and the habit of being a godparent to God knows how many," Nicholas said with such flourish that the rest of the guests that were dinning turned to the table where they saw five incredibly handsome and well-dressed men laughing with a violet-haired woman was equally beautiful and well-dressed.

And the undercover journalist for the Cosa Nostra Daily couldn't help himself but steal a picture.

> * * *

> _**One Week Later...** _
> 
> * * *

> **BREAKING NEWS**
> 
> **A JOB WELL DONE**

_As of the thirteenth of December, the five bosses of the American Mafia, Bonanno, Colombo, Gambino, Genovese, and Lucchese Famiglia was recently spotted in the Rainbow Room, one of New York's best and finest cuisine spotted with them is an unknown woman who can we later deduce as THE Nightshade, the real leader and head of the Nightshade Spider Firm. The five bosses were said to have an altercation with one of the International Criminal Police Organization (INTERPOL)'s agents that eliminated a few notable members of the five families and demanded retribution that almost broke the Omertà._

_The five families almost faced the wrath of the Vindice that is until the Nightshade Spider was called to intervene, she had investigated that there was a slow corruption happening within the root of the Families hence she took the risk of exposing herself to our viewing pleasure, finding the traitors and the head of the problem, she was able to cover up a massive media backlash by simply saying that it was a drill that went awry and random check-up that will happen to every organization within the United States and all over the world. Such a powerful woman that enraptured the many loyalties of her clients and subordinates, to have such sway within the civilian territory that we have managed to uncover one of her many titles which were The Gatekeeper of Opportunities and The Ruthless Hell Knight_

_Nightshade has been rumored to have managed to procure a copy of the new set of laws being passed around Congress before it was officially announced, to even have her own military force within the States and other countries such as Japan, UK, Italy, China, and Australia but those are just speculations until the Nightshade Spider has confirmed of it. For now, we observed that the picture taken was a few hours after Nightshade had eliminated the threat and to see that this fearsome leader was such a beautiful woman, other speculations suggested that one of the bosses is a lover of hers but that again was just mere speculation until it is proven._

_With the job done, Nightshade was able to avoid such a catastrophic event......_

> * * *

The Arcobalenos were quite.

Luce was looking at their own gobsmacked expressions and made no qualms to hide her giggles. "Belladonna is much beautiful in person, this picture didn't do her justice." The look Fon sent her was something she'd have to tell Belladonna when they meet preferably before the Christmas shenanigans began. "I can see why she made the Skull persona, these vultures are annoying to fend off," Lal commented and scowled. "The Nightshade Spider... Beautiful, Deadly, and Powerful. I wonder how Bella is taking the article?" Somewhere far off there was a sudden drop in temperature and if death was a scent then the Vindice would've smelled like it.

But it wasn't them emitting the foul scent rather it was the purple-haired woman with piercing cold eyes and a mouth breathing fire. "My identity was _supposed_ to be kept secret and now the entire Underground World knows Bermuda." Her deathly calm down did not match the burning anger in her eyes. "Belladonna, understand that it was for the best." The rest of the Vindice guards wisely stayed away when they heard a hellish hiss. "It was for the **best** , in what way?" Bermuda has been the fearsome leader of the Vindice for as long as he remembered, they were feared and they have never feared.

Until they met Belladonna Amora Gabrielle or as the Vindice would prefer Belladonna de Mort.

_Never anger a Cloud for their wrath has the equivalent of opening the Gates of Hell.'_ It was said by a wise man who Bermuda had met several centuries ago and his words ring true when he saw the current Cloud Arcobaleno ready to unleash Hell unless he calms her down. "The power you hold is massive, you cannot deny how unbelievably lethal it is-"

"Are you _buttering_ me up? What do you take me for, a simpering twit?" The incredulity in her voice was laced with miasma and he involuntarily cringed. _'Okay, different tactic.'_ He mentally sighed while the rest of his guards snickered at his plight before shutting up when they saw the venomous glare aimed at them. "Since this is between me and your _esteemed_ leader, it would be wise to leave." The silent message was clear to them and with clear tact and mind, they promptly left their boss to his untimely fate.

"Are you sure it is wise to leave, Bermuda-sama on his own, Jaeger?" One of the guards asked while the said second-in-command shrugged. "It's either him or us and personally, I'd rather not have an angry Cloud on my tail." He said and the rest of the guards shivered. "I still remembered the last time, Lady Bella was angry at Bermuda-sama." And despite their wrangled bodies covered in bandages.

They couldn't help but shiver.

"May he rest in pieces."

> * * *

"You have to explain why you approved of this article or I will demolish your beloved prison." Bermuda sometimes thinks he's in a type of controlling relationship with this troublesome woman than a partnership. "You've been in the shadows for too long, Bella. How are you going to take reign if you hide in the shadows?" He said while the purple-haired woman growled.

"I _have_ taken reign and how I implement it is just _fine_." There was no appeasing a pissed off Cloud and Bermuda felt the heat of that anger. "You have but that's not what I heard, you're currently fending off one assassination after another, you're going back to your old ways." He retorted without much heat while it further irked the woman. "So what if I had, Bermuda? I am well in my right, I follow the rules and I don't go above them like most." The bandaged man sighed at her aggravation. "Then what is the main concern?" He decided to strike while the iron is hot and the ex-Cloud Arcobaleno threw her right glove on the table.

"You of all people know what this mark entails and why I want to hide my identity is because of this." She clutched her right-hand while Bermuda huffed. "I cannot turn back time, Bella, and whatever transgressions you have with your bondmates is something you have to face with them. As for your identity, the Underworld Society thrives on power, you are considered an Agent which is a deplorable rank with how much you've worked for." She didn't move but the slight twitch in her body language was something he took notice of.

"You are not an errand-girl. Stop playing the victim and open your eyes, hate me, scorn me for my words but I prefer the Hell Knight, the Unforgivable Disciplinarian and Bloody Queen of Shadows than this pitiful woman who was the shadow of her former self." There was a burst of Cloud Flames before Bermuda found himself at swordpoint, the beautiful blade had a purple aura, and the intricate metalwork looked like webs and vines. The sword itself looks like a Spanish Rapier with a hybrid look from the Italian Rapier. 

"You of all people have **no right** to tell me that I played a victim, I was played like a fool like you. I wasn't the one that put the blame on Checker Face for centuries and managed to get my bearings right after something traumatic happened, I wasn't the one that watched my Sky die when I could've gotten my head straightened out." Bermuda stiffened and his chains rattled before two flames clashed against one another. "You shouldn't have brought that up, Belladonna de Mort." He hissed lowly while she growled in returned. 

"You certainly have no ail qualms about hitting below the belt, Bermuda." The two flames clashed one another before they stopped, the anger slowly simmered down. They didn't say anything before slumping back into their seats. "Your mission about the vampires." She snorted and waved her hand dismissively. "Fucked up drama...." The two of them sighed. 

"Belladonna, please take note of my words. You are not a victim... Not anymore, you run an underground empire for Ancient's sake, you literally just have to say one thing and you can change the political air and you're here saying you're tied up." He scoffed while she growled. "I am going through issues, Bermuda. After the curse has been lifted, I was assaulted with years worth of buried emotions both traumatic and annoying. I am not right in the head." It alarmed the Head of the Vindice.

".... My memories are scattered, my emotions are everywhere. There are times where I almost caught myself from returning to Italy, there are times where I am so livid that I destroyed an entire wing of my mansion. I am not a victim, Bermuda. I am currently fucked up and I need directions on where I should start, the year is almost up and I'm still back to square one. My Sky needs me and I'm here being insecure, paranoid bordering an earth-shattering psychopathic breakdown with all the stress I'm enduring. You have to forgive me if I look completely fine on the outside but I am utterly hellish in the inside."

"You should have sex and break that vow of celibacy, it would solve all your problems."

The unholy shriek that followed was something that the guards' whimper, they would most likely deny before admitting anything else, hearing those loud thuds that echo in the office and the demonic snarls. 

It was a perfectly normal day.

> * * *

_Swear, this one you'll save_

> * * *

Everyone knows her face.

It didn't take long until the entire Underworld Society and Underground World to know who the Nightshade Spider was and her capability.

The Chambers of the Council of Power was plucked out of the Harry Potter book, the head of each creature kind or representative formed a semi-circle and they sat at a heightened podium while the judge of the current session was Merlin Emerys, an old man that wore his pristine white dress robe with a golden embroidered dragon emblem, the ex-Cloud Arcobaleno knew that this man would prefer to be anywhere else than inside this room of stuck-ups but having met the man outside of the chambers, she could honestly say, he was batty but in a good way.

She was summoned by the Council of Powers and she hated how Bermuda was right about the magnitude of her power and the Council of Ass-Uptightness was buttering her up so they could use her resources and she didn't need to look at Claude, who was outside the chambers, he was pissed off as she was at the audacity of some of the members. The representative of the Demons looked uncomfortable, the demon was similar to his own kind, beautiful yet sinful but very much whipped. The demon Prince Beelzebub was right outside the door and Belladonna couldn't blame him. _'These idiots are far too deluded by their own self-importance.'_ Oodako spoke in their mental link while she agreed but remained woefully impassive. _'Can you tell Claude that if his minion doesn't present a solution, I will do something drastic.'_ She hissed mentally and in annoyance.

She has been stuck standing for almost an hour while the rest of the Council argued like brats. "Perhaps... rather than an Agent, we should give The Nightshade Spider a position." The minion spoke as if it was his idea but she can clearly tell that whatever demonic magic it was, it was purely Claude. "She's _human_." Of course, discrimination... You can't miss it. "A human who has an information network that spans all over the Globe, I dare say, it doesn't sound bad now, does it?" The minion said while Belladonna bit the insides of her cheeks before a visible smirk appears on her face. "Representative Caemon presents a valid point." Merlin hated playing neutral but it was necessary, he liked Belladonna like she was one of his own but seeing and hearing how each of these... bastards wanted to do with her if anyone presented a good reason he would agree. "What possibility does she present to be among us?" The old warlock resisted adding that each of their kind had plagued humankind and it was well within her right.

"If I remembered correctly, it was Agent Belladonna who had solved who was behind the murders behind the wolf packs in the Northern Side. It was also her that solved the corruption within the Vampire Clans and it was her power as the Nightshade Spider that controls the majority of social media and telecommunications outlets that had furthered into hiding our existence, it would be best if we heard her say this since the majority of us can sense a lie from a truth." Merlin knew something was different especially with how Representative Caemon had golden eyes. "The floor is yours, Agent Belladonna." Merlin had to glare at anyone who dares oppose him.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Representative Caemon and Lord Emerys for this opportunity. It is true that I have expanded my web from different parts of the Globe-"

"They why did you hide it?" She was cut off by one of the elders and it irked her along with the rest who wished for her to continue. "Simple, to avoid what's happening now. I hid what I did because I can move freely without someone watching my back or worse, take control of the hard work that I put into my Information Network." She barely hid her snort when a screech from the harpy side was heard. "So you think you can go behind the Council's back without any repercussions?!" Everyone, including her, winced. "I never went behind the Council's back nor did I betray my vow, what I did was for my family and how it grew was beyond my comprehension. I dare not tell a lie nor have tried to lie even before I was summoned in my cursed stated." She said cordially but of course, the harpy did not cease.

"Wretched human, you lie and everyone here can tell that no one can be that powerful in a short time without help!" She didn't want to bring Claude into this but if the situation doesn't lighten, she would make that sacrifice even Oodako knew. "How would you know of power when all you do is harp around you bloody piece of annoyance." The young Warlock Representative said with a sneer. "How she grew to power is linked to her cursed state and now that she is free perhaps she can tell us what cursed her in the first place seeing as Lord Emerys was the only presider at that time." There was a chill that ran down her back and before she knew it, the Vindice appeared and spun a different type of chaos.

"How you dare enter the Chambers knowing full well that you weren't summoned?!" The harpy needed to be silenced for everyone's sake, Belladonna could see how the Head of the Werewolf pack is clawing his podium in annoyance. "The moment we heard that a part of our own has been questioned, we will abide to stand as her witness even if we weren't informed." Merlin glared at the Heads of the Lower podium knowing full well that it was their job to inform any parties involved but since this wasn't a trial, this wasn't considered formal rather, it was exceptional.

"Granted, please state your reasoning." He wisely ignored how everyone seemed to gapped. "Agent Belladonna was cursed due to her former position as the 8th Holder of the Cloud Pacifier of the Trinisette. Though her curse is lifted, she is still a valid member of the set as she and her bondmates are alive." Chaos, chaotic, and shouts were thrown. The Underworld Society knows full well that the Trinisette was something that no man or creature can behold besides its Guardians. "How is this possible, she had never-"

"Checker Face has deemed it unimportant to disclose it, the Guardian of the Trinisette picks the next Generation with intense scrutiny and Belladonna who has taken up the persona, Skull de Mort in order to allude her enemies." Only Bermuda had the guts to interrupt that Harpy and she was immensely pleased despite how chaotic and fast everything had seemed. _'Well at least, Claude was still hidden.'_ Out of all her chess pieces, Claude was everything to her, her Queen and she has to deal with him soon before the awkward instills a permanent gap between them.

> * * *

The session took approximately three painstakingly long hours and it didn't end there, no... They have to decide before she was summoned again and until then, she had no duties of whatsoever which were a blessing in disguise but she had to deal with countless meetings with different parties wanting to partner up, it was hell and it was driving her nerves into a bundle. 

She hated attention and this kind of attention sickened her, so all it took was her identity to be revealed and people started to see her worth. It was loathsome and the thing is, it was everything she could want... The attention for her hard work but this felt more like a noose. "Heard that they're finally promoting you." She gave a curt nod. "It was a long time given, Bella. You earned it." Hearing those words from someone else made her throat constrict, even as a child... She did her best to be noticed but it was always overshadowed by the next shiny thing, any good attention leads to being stepped on while any bad attention leads to...

Belladonna decided to open one of the large windows. "Killing yourself won't make the matter any less frustrating." Turning her head to the side to acknowledge the person. "I've jumped from mountains and falling airplanes, how's a window that's six-feet off the ground going to harm me?" She replied and there was a sigh that followed. "Belladonna Amora de Mort, the person you were and the person you are now must find that balance or risk yourself in losing everything." When the footsteps resided she sighed. _'The Seer wasn't wrong, Bella... If you want to find that peace, you have to find that balance.'_ She heard her partner's voice before feeling his tendrils wrapped around her legs.

"How..." 

_'Start with your most trusted, confide in him why you began to distance yourself once more and your bondmates, they have a part of you just as you have a part of them.'_

> * * *

> **_[Cause you were home....](https://youtu.be/VghvmL0G144) _ **

It was almost Christmas and not a word from Belladonna.

Not even a peep, her visions scare her and it even scares the rest of them when their Cloud wasn't responding fearing the vision came true until there was a knock on the door that Luce had to reign in the rest, opening the door, she felt her heart thud audibly and whatever hope she had it flew when she met a pair of impassive golden eyes instead of those expressive amethyst hues that she came to love.

"Oh, Claude... Welcome..." The clear disappointment in her tone was something she couldn't hide but the butler merely nodded. "My Lady has sent her apologies that she couldn't come or even deliver the message herself with her identity outed, she didn't want anyone to trace her connection with the Arcobalenos." If it was another time, she would've swooned at his mastery in the Italian language but the deep longing gave way than her fangirl tendencies. "I see-"

"Luce, you should invite the person inside so we could all hear." It was Fon who spoke up and the Chinese man felt his heart shudder at the sight of Claude, this was the man that spent the majority of his time with Skull-Belladonna, dangerous and handsome just like Reborn but controlled and impassive like Verde. "Oh yes, please come in, Claude." 

There was a type of lightning spark between the two males and for some unknown reason, everyone shivered.

_'Are you sure you don't want to join them?'_ Oodako asked as they both saw Claude enter the mansion while she sighed deeply. "I... I don't think I'm ready just yet, I need more time... just a little more time." The octopus wrapped a tentacle around her arm. _'How do you know you're ready for something when you didn't even try, Bella. These are your bondmates, your bond will never heal if you keep saying you need to prepare yourself. They broke you down but it is they who can fix you back up.'_ His words sent her to a whole new whirlpool of emotions, past memories of how the Arcobalenos treated her, broke her, and yet she forgave them. When they broke her, she fixed them.

Rescued them even at the expense of her life.

"Why do I have this victim mindset?" She whimpered and hugged the red octopus closer. _'You can break free from it, they need you more than you know it and you need them just as they need you. Luce is the Sky that bonded all of you but it is you, the Cloud, that solidifies this bond. You are constant, the rock, the shield, and the sword of this mismatched family.'_ Oodako pried her gloved hands open and sparked the flames. 

_'This is you, Bella, your power... The power that they never saw but felt.'_ Closing her eyes, she connected with her flames and how they cried along with her, with the pain she felt, the yearning for her bondmates, and the longing to endlessly drift. It was overwhelming that she didn't feel anything else but this flame, her soul... Crying to be complete again after it was bastardized by the choices she made.

Somewhere along the line, she began to regret making Skull de Mort, she began to regret everything with the mask she made but it wasn't all her fault. They made her fall but each fall they helped her back up even if it was awkward and clumsy, they tried. Looking deeper into herself, she found memories of their sparse kindness and their reasonings.

She can't forget the pain easily.

But she can try to forgive.

Because deep inside, she wants to make it work, she wants this dysfunctional family to work because her biological one was a lost cause.

She wanted to belong.

> * * *

When Claude returned to the car, he was immediately hugged by his Little Nightshade. "They were disappointed that you couldn't join them." He adjusted his position so he could accommodate the five-foot-eight woman and wrapped his arms around her waist. "...I want to see them... I miss them..." She admitted and the Spider demon knew it was beyond him to do anything, Oodako already spoke to him about this and as he loathed the Arcobalenos, they were the only people who had the shot to help his Little Nightshade.

His golden gaze was met with Oodako's toxic green eyes. "Then what do you want me to do, _Ma chérie_?" It grates his nerve to agree to associate with the Arcobalenos especially with Luce Giglio Nero but all for his Little Nightshade he will endure even her ire just so he could stay beside her. "How..how do you feel about shopping?" When his Nightshade meant shopping, it meant the black market for the males and for the one woman.

As for the eccentric woman, His Nightshade had a different gift.

"Are you sure, you're alright with this, Claude?" Oodako had to stop himself from sniggering seeing as the mighty Spider demon Prince couldn't say no to Belladonna even if he had the choice, he still couldn't say no not when she was wearing her heart out on her sleeves and it didn't help how immensely cuddly Bella was after their talk, he wasn't complaining and he didn't allow her to retreat back into her shell. 

He kissed her fingertips, her hands that worked so hard. He kissed her forehead, her mind that was overworked, and thought of everything. He kissed her spider pendant where a part of her old soul lies, beautiful and untainted despite the amount of blood that she spilled. "Does that answer your question?" She felt self-conscious and Claude held her closer. "A simple yes would've sufficed." She mumbled and the demon Prince smiled for only her to see. "You need a different version of yes, _Ma chérie_..." It was a slight mistake on her part to have spoken in French during their argument.

Only Oodako knew that she was part French on her Mother's side, the language was sparsely used in the household because it felt like a taboo around her grandparents but she loved the language and when she has business with any of the French mafia, she would take her time and enjoy the beauty of Paris and she even got herself a cozy Château at the outskirts of the city. She remembered the beautiful château that was hidden by century-old trees deep and the path that turned from the bustling city into this serene fairytale mansion where the garden is filled with beautiful flowers and surrounded by the evergreen Willow trees.

Her beautiful _Château la Mûre_ or Amora's Castle. 

"...Claude, let's go to France after this ordeal." 

> * * *

**Bonus Chapter: The King and Queen**

> * * *
> 
> **_[Don't know if you get it 'cause I can't express how thankful I am ](https://youtu.be/VghvmL0G144) _ **
> 
> **_[That you were always with me when it hurts, I know that you'd understand](https://youtu.be/VghvmL0G144) _ **
> 
> * * *

**Nightshade Spider Headquarters: The Nest**

**London**

"Claude... I need you to come with me." A few tense days passed since Luce had told her vision and it caused a type of clash between her and Claude that not even Undertaker mentioned it, the Reaper knew if he did anything to fix the situation it would only worsen it because there was the stubbornness and pride that both Master and Servant had. He took it upon himself to forewarn the minions that there was a bit of scuffle between the two leaders. 

But the tension between them was affecting everyone's progress, as a leader, she had to resolve it before it escalates and hence... She found herself calling Claude to her office and telling him that they were going out and basically hoping nothing gets broken with how impassive yet twitchy they both are. "Shall I fetch, Marco?" He asked with a clipped tone that made her inwardly cringe at how passive-aggressive he was but then again she couldn't blame when he tried to pry her shell open, she snapped at him by ordering him to back off.

"Just follow me." There were no other words exchanged as they passed by the minions who saluted and ran because it was the smart thing to do when the other co-leader was glaring daggers and she wanted to chastise Claude but ended up ignoring her initial action. "We're taking the bike..." Sure she can handle enemies with one last bullet in her gun but anything emotional related, she'd be the loser. There were several types of garage in the Headquarters, one is used for missions and for everyone else, the second level is for the Officers, and the basement level is solely reserved for her, taking the private elevator to her humble garage felt like a descent down in hell, no pun intended. 

Living in a house sparse on love, understanding and empathy would do this to someone.

Her bike was a beautiful Kawasaki Ninja with its beautiful black chrome paint and purple highlights if it were another time, she would've given a good tune-up for her beautiful bike. Maybe taking the bike was a bad idea because it can fit both of them, she doubts that being so close to the ticking timebomb wouldn't be...good. "Perhaps we'll take the car instead." She moved to grab the keys to the car but a gloved stopped her. "The bike will do, please wear your helmet, _My Lady_." She quickly put on the helmet before the vexed butler could see her scowl. She moved to sit at the driver's seat but again, Claude was setting the pace so she took a calming breath before sitting at the back. 

"On the hill, west from here." She didn't need to explain further because Claude already knew where it was. He took another spare helmet from the rack and waited until she had her arms wrapped around his waist. The ex-Cloud Arcobaleno didn't know how a single touch could mean to someone like Claude, it was unfair how he felt his anger evaporated, the tension that built up over the span of several days just gone and he didn't have words to describe the relief he felt.

Of course, he was hurt by her actions especially when she resorted back into her old ways of hiding. He started the bike and the purr of the bike made him sigh, revving a bit like a type of forewarning before they took off, the underground tunnels took months of work and Claude can admit that the work done was sufficient. It took approximately five minutes before they exited the tunnel an unto a private road that was heavily warded by runes and mist flames so while it looks like a forest to those who hadn't worn one of her emblems or has expressed permission to entire her territory.

The tense cold air became even colder with the snow and all.

She noted that Claude took a scenic route which did her just fine as her nerves were eased and pretty soon they were far from any human contact which again made her anxious because the moment her Spider demon butler stopped and waited for her to get off the bike felt like it was trepidation. Her palms began to sweat and thankfully she was wearing her gloves and proceeded to walk towards the top of the hill where there was a large flat stone that acted as a seat that was oddly devoid of snow.

She knew that Claude was behind her and didn't dare say anything unless she started it like a loyal, obedient butler...

"I... Say whatever you will, my orders are you will speak freely and whatever we say on the matter ends here and we will not bring it out anymore because everything and anything will be said here." She ordered and she heard how his footsteps made a sound as dried leaves and broken branches broke. "Smart move to let me dictate the course of this talk, Nightshade. " The hair at the back of her head stood up as it felt the cruel energy emanate from the Demon Prince. "I have served you well even if we weren't contracted, you never asked and I stopped pushing..." He walked around her like she was a child being scolded by a parent.

"Has it ever occurred to you that if I wanted you dead, I would've killed you already?" He moved closer and set aside her hair. "I could've poisoned you, I could've shot you... Stabbed you, broken every bone in your body, snap your neck or spine." He bent slightly to whisper the kind of demise she would've faced and it made her pale. "I could have ignored every single order and even take your precious chastity away. To see you undone but I didn't." He said her very fear and she gripped her sleeves and she bowed her head as he hovered over her with both of his hands at her side, caging her.

"If I wanted you to suffer, I would've taken every single thing you worked hard for and shattered it." Taking a strand of her hair. "Instead... I took care of you, trained and tutored you, awakened your potential, and even to open my black heart but time and time again, you do this. The moment you feel your safety is in danger, you would sooner push everyone away and proceed by hiding yourself away. Have I not done enough to ensure your full trust in me? What is it that I lack that you shy away from me? Tell me, what do I have to do to ensure that my place is always at your side? Tell me, Belladonna... because you are the most insufferable woman that I have ever met that makes me question everything I had once stand for." She had never felt so shellshocked to feel something drip unto her lap.

Lifting her gaze to see this impassive demon Prince was in tears... because of her.

She felt numb but her hands decided to move on its accord and removed the gloves she had worn. It was unexpected, it had felt surreal to know that she brought Claude, the person who was so in-control, to tears. "...You have always been loyal, you did things for me that no one else can ever replicate even if they tried their hardest. Scoff at me for my words but your actions are the kindness that I shy away from... You... Claude, you plagued me with your actions. There are times where I just want to fall and you were there to catch me, the moments where my weakness has taken hold... You were there, you were always there like a ghost that haunts me. You are supposed to be a demon, Claude..." His tears were blood, the thick red liquid that cascaded down his porcelain pale skin and unto the pure white snow.

"... I was an angel before I became a demon..." His eyes were locked unto hers as he said it with a conviction that his golden hues seemed to shine. "I had lived in Paradise before I chose to fall with Lucifer into damnation. I had wings that made up of the cosmos that God saw fit to had blessed me with, I was a Seraphim associated with the planet Venus..." He continued telling her his life, his long and buried secrets and Belladonna knew what this former celestial creature was doing.

She halted him by placing a finger unto his lips, his eyes saw his symbol unto her marked skin and felt the heat radiate from it. "Stop it, Claude... These stories aren't meant to be heard by someone like me. Someone who had thrown your trust like a ball... I am not worthy, please." She begged softly and seeing his eyes shifted made her uneasy. "Stop saying you aren't worthy!" This surprised her as Claude raised his voice. "It is my choice to tell and I decided to tell you, Belladonna. For the first time in eons, I wanted to talk, I wanted to tell you everything so you could understand why I'm doing this for you. After I cast out of Heaven, I made a vow of silence and locked away all the aspects I had when I was an Angel and yet I find myself making an exception for you even in the past, the lover that had my heart didn't come close to unlocking my secrets instead it took centuries more before I managed to crack." He gripped her arms and held her, his eyes flashing from it's crimson look to something she had never seen before.

"Years worth of secrets, I succumbed to my own madness and that madness drove me to be hunted down by my former brothers and sisters. They only needed to push me and I let them, I was tired, Belladonna. Heaven was my home but it never felt like I could be who I truly am and when I fell, I became lost and unsure that not even Lucifer could help me with my existential crisis. In Hell, I shed all of my angelic aspects and became a true demon despite my initial origin but there are times where I had met humans who make me think." She didn't speak nor did she move as she let Claude talk, she didn't know how long he held her as he spoke and his eyes never leaving hers.

To commune his sincerity.

"I had everything as a Demon Prince... but it still didn't feel right until I found love, I had loved a woman whose heart was like the sun, so stubborn, so beautiful yet as naive of the world around her. She was too optimistic that it lead to her own death while I did nothing, she asked if she could be free to wonder the world with me and I foolishly allowed her, my Aleeyah... My beautiful Aleeyah was killed by mankind and I did nothing as they took her from me." He loosened his grip and his legs collapsed as if the strings that held him were cut, the snow soaked his pants and he didn't care as the grief had came out like tidal wave.

"She was a human and me, a demon Prince, our romance was never to be for I had forsaked my duties for her and no one liked it... My enemies influenced the humans to think that Aleeyah was witch and they burned her while my enemies made me powerless as I watched her die." Slidding off the rock, she tentatively reached out to her demon and was caught off guard as he pulled her close and they landed unto the snow.

"It would be unfair to compare you with my lost love, you will never be her as she will never be you. I loved Aleeyah but you, My Little Nightshade... Your determination to earn everything, your stubbornness just to prove that you can be better... Just to win, just to survive... In darkness, you found that light. In darkness... I saw myself but never mistake this as a type of narcissism but more on self-reflection. I saw your good heart every time I asked if you would like to have a contract, how you turned me down and how you never used me, you always asked." Claude sat up, they're legs tangled but he kept her close that she could hear his heart beat.

"All those times you could've manipulated me, you never did. You told me of my kindness but I have time and time again told you of your selflessness, you heart that you hide so well because you are afraid to be hurt instead you shower the ones you care for with protection, you keep this line because if you showed this vulnerability it would be your death. Skull de Mort isn't just a persona you can throw away because he is the vulnerability you openly showed to the world, his cowardice is your own, his open-heart is your own and his ignorance... is the innononce of your heart and soul." She trembled a bit and he held her tightly.

"Claude Faustus is a mask of the being who I once was while Skull de Mort is a persona you made to openly act as a human, Belladonna Amora Gabrielle is a mask that is shadowed by the past, afraid to be who she is because she is haunted by the monsters who now burn in Hell for attempting to poison your light." She felt his position adjust and her left hand was gently lifted. "Every time I see your marked hand, I am reminded of the contract we have. How you wished to be free from all constraints and in the end, I will have to devour your soul... I do not want that." He admitted softly and Belladonna looked up to meet his blood-strikened faced behind the glasses.

His eyes held a remorseful look. "My soul for your service..." She said and Claude hated that fact. "You deserve to be in Paradise..." She closed her eyes as she felt their foreheads touched. "Not with the blood that I had spilled or lives that I ruined." He sighed against her lips. "Your soul has aged but the light remains, I will not allow it to be tainted." There was a brief silence between them.

"Beelzebub." It shouldn't even surprise the demon Prince that his Lady knew of his true name, some demons are good for nothing gossip hags. "Belladonna." He replied and they remained like this for a while. "...I told you that demons couldn't love... It is true, some demons that mated never loved but there is something different and profound that exists, but I am no mere demon, I am a Fallen Angel... I know that you have a troubled heart but this won't stop me from saying that I love you." She trembled and it wasn't just the cold that latched unto her skin but this reverence he showed, the sacrifice he made for her and in her name... 

It all came crashing down.

"How can you love me?" She whispered and there was a pair of cold lips that pressed unto hers and it conveyed everything, the kiss that chased away the coldness from her bones, the kiss that spoke of yearning and longing, the ironic purity of his kiss made her head spiral. As it was done, Claude hesistantly stopped to look into her glazed eyes. "For all my faults, I shouldn't even deserve your kindness but I am unsure, Claude. I jumped at the shot of romance with Fon and I left him, do you understand that?" She felt him thumb her cheek. "I don't care if I have to wait until you reciprocrate my love, I have always been patient but I will never tolerate those who try to take something I wish it was mine but for you, even if I was tortured or suffering... I will wait because your happiness is my Heaven, you are my Heaven with all our moments together, you gave me ease in my state of perdition, you saved me from my own Hell." Claude's confession made her heart flutter and she couldn't believe how she saved him.

"Claude... Beelzebub, you are the one that saved me time and time again, I don't know how I can ever repay you. I wouldn't be here without you and all I did was pushed you away." He took her hand and intertwined it with his and a smile forming on his lips confused her. "Because we saved each other and we didn't know until we were apart to realize how much we needed each other. I can never forget Aleeyah because she was my first love, I grieved for her untimely lost but that won't stop me from loving you. If Aleeyah was blessed by the Sun then you are Blessed by the Moon, for in the dark you thrived and in the night, you shined upon the darkness to bring forth the person's potential even if they had given up, you pushed them to their best, you saved me and countless others with your moonlight." It was too poetic and she didn't have words to say as Claude bowed his head to kiss her hands.

"You are my Goddess, my Queen and My Lady of the Night. Allow me to shower you with my love and devotion even if I have to wait for a thousand years, I will wait. I will never bound you because you are the most beautiful creature to have been made when you are free and I will see it in my dying day to free you from everything that binds you as long as you would have me at your side."

It sounded too much like a proposal that it made her hands tremble. "You give me too much... I don't know where to begin." Belladonna felt like everything was some sort of convulated dream that a witch had casted upon her. "Just allow me to be by your side and love you." Lifting his head gently to have him look her in the eyes. "It's not fair to you that you love me wholeheartedly while I couldn't reciprocate." 

"Then I'll wait."

"It'll be a long wait."

He smiled at her, his beautiful face was devasting when he smiled earnestly. "You're worth the wait."

She knew she was screwed.

> * * *
> 
> _Better lock it in your pocket_   
>  _Takin' this one to the grave_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I inserted seemed so perfect with this chapter. I can't get enough of writing this Claudella moments.


	15. Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to forget me, just wait and you'll see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how purely coincidental that Ava Max just released her album Heaven & Hell and one of her songs is currently titled _Belladonna_ and I love how really fits her!
> 
> Also thank you for the support that you've been showing this fic!

> * * *
> 
> _Forgive me for making you wait up for me_
> 
> * * *

Tapping her fingers on the mahogany desk, she contemplated the past few months.

The curse was broken and left quite a mess of her mentally, emotionally, and physically. It gave her time away from the Arcobalenos gave her time to assess, how the current year felt like a really fast roller coaster, ups of the curse being broken, Luce waking up and being Belladonna again and the downsides, paperwork, people, paperwork, her mental instability, paperwork, her fluctuating emotions, paperwork, Claude, paperwork...

So much endless paperwork and the Arcobalenos.

Meditation helped her a lot in controlling herself and grounding her spirit, apparently being in that cursed form had lead to her spiritual self in a rut that took one hell of a time to unblock, cleanse and balance. With the appropriate teachers to guide her as well as Oodako's insistence in knocking her off the high horse when necessary or to help her with her current love dilemma with her right-hand man-

Her long hair swayed to the side indicating that someone entered her office and she blinked a couple of times before feeling a mild blush on her cheeks. Ever since Claude's confession, it's getting a bit harder to form her walls around anyone especially with the demon but if she was being honest about the situation, she actually liked it... It reminded her of what was it like to be Skull de Mort as he was free from everything but unlike him, she had so many things tied down to her and she has to establish that boundary or it might be used against her.

Eyeing the papers in his hands, she sighed. "Is this what Hell feels like?" She grumbled and her ears picked up a slight chuckling from the side and she tilted her head to the side looking at the bespectacled demon with a slightly exasperated look. "I can assure you this is more merciful than what Hell has to offer, My Little Nightshade." Moments like this with Claude seemed to be never-ending and it's like every single one of the minions has made it a point to scatter every time she and Claude are together. She was oblivious to it at first but one or two coincidences later, she can't ignore it, and as for the demon, he didn't mind at all.

In fact, he was rather pleased to know that everyone picked up the sign that whatever grievances they had in the past had been amended but the Senior Officers were the ones that were privileged enough to know the full extent of this closeness. "Your mind wanders." Claude pointed out while she had a slightly pinched look before settling for a sigh. "Valerie, Hadrian, and Miguel have gone through great lengths in _subtly_ announcing your courtship." The demon Prince chuckled at the growl that his Lady emitted. "I'm not complaining, at least it has fended off the unwarranted attention both of us have been receiving." He tried to appease the burning ire that his Lady has on the matter.

"I don't want anything to spread because the last thing we need is more attention than usual with my identity leaked and all, I can't go out to town without a disguise." Claude handed her the papers and she riffled through them with an impassive gaze. "Just the usual locally corrupt and Secret Services." She mumbled and sighed. "Having an information network isn't easy." Her hair was pulled into a swift bun and hands began massaging the tension of her shoulders. "First of, it's information _empire_ , don't downplay any of your achievements and Second, this is from one of the Italian Mafia trying to branch out and found themselves in a territory war with the local Mafia." A pleased hum escaped her lips as Claude undid a tight knot. "Should I make a memorandum of sorts for foreign families to be careful because this happens far too often for my liking?" Belladonna read another paper and her expression changed into something akin to silent rage.

Her eyes taking a steeled look before taking a calming breath to ease her frazzled nerves.

"Seems like I have to alert, Bermuda." The butler eyed the paper with a reproachful look before nodding. "Do you have any orders on this matter?" She leaned back while his hands thumbed the back of her neck with such gentle caress as if he was holding a fragile flower by the stem. "For now, take a team and scout out the area. I want you to take the New Bloods out so they can get a glimpse of what's it like to be part of this firm, weed out the weak from the rest, humble the glory hounds and open their eyes that yes, money can make the world go round but it is information that gives them the edge in any situation including even in deathly stated." Pressing a button under her desk an elaborate chessboard unlike no other appeared rather than your standard black and white, the chessboard was filled with four colors and four sets, four unique sets lined up.

Black, White, Purple, and Gold.

"The Egyptians versus the Romans, The Angels versus the Demons." The purple-haired ex-Cloud Arcobaleno plucked the purple chess piece made out of white marble and it's robe painted in the shade of her iridescent purple, she thumbed the smooth texture of the Purple Queen. "I need you to be my Pluto for this Claude. Dress nicely." Placing the piece on her palm, she gave it to Claude whose eyes glinted with a malicious crimson hue. "Is this an order or are you asking me to do this as Spider?" He reached out and plucked the piece from her hand and placed it in the middle of the board.

"I want you to do this as both, Spider the Right-hand man of Nightshade and as Claude Faustus... My anger, my demon, my sweet revenge shaped in human temptation." She smiled coyly as she placed the Black Queen alongside the Purple and Claude's impassive look melted into a familiar devilish smirk. "When you meant to assemble a team, it's about those who you are suspicious of, correct?" She merely smiled. 

"Give me an entertaining show, my Prince."

Claude prided himself on his self-control but hearing his Little Nightshade call him so possessively gives a certain delight that he craves to act upon. "Haven't I always gave you a good show, My Little Nightshade?" He was surprised when she grabbed his left hand and placed it on her cheek, her eyes were close but the rosy blush upon her porcelain skin gave her an ethereal look, the warmth of her cheek traveled up to his arm and he refused to admit unless if was his Nightshade who asked, that he blushed. "You always had and no amount of words can be enough to show my gratitude." She murmured shyly.

He was always an opportunist and leaned down to give his-

"Oh my, are we interrupting something?" Undertaker was smirking alongside the three nuisances she calls her Senior Officers. There was a time where people dreaded going to her office without knocking first but now her Senior Officers casually barge in. _'You know that the time they feared you is over, right?'_ Oodako spoke through her mental link and she petted Oodako's head with a small smile as the chaos erupted in her office. _'I know but there are times where I wished I still had that effect on them but now.'_ She and Oodako merely chuckled. "Alright, this is an office, not a circus, or do you lot need a reminder?" She raised her right hand wherein her flames bathe the room in a bright purple glow that made everyone freeze. 

"Sit." They all sat on the lounges while she placed the paper on her desk with an impassive look. Belladonna took notice that all four were staring at her chessboard with a little excitement in their eyes. "Curious about this little thing, Undertaker?" She moved to the side and motioned for the silver-haired man to come closer. "This little thing is my own version of The Game of Life. The Purple and Gold set is primarily for business such as being The Nightshade Spider which spans in different fields with a certain type of influential push, it is also a bit on the disciplinary side. There are things I do not condone even if they are out of my jurisdiction." Claude stood beside her with the Pluto piece firmly standing on his palm. 

"What most don't know is that the Nightshade Spider are two separate entities. When Nightshade comes out it ends in blood, when Spider comes out... He spins his web to wrap around the poor prey until it's cocooned so tight that it won't be able to leave the web. The vast majority who haven't figured it out yet is that Claude is the one that spins his influential web, his demonic charm along with his intimidating presences makes even the most paranoid ally comforted and yes, it is cheating in a sense but you have to do what you have to do to have better grounds." The reaper was curious and he was even more perplexed why the pieces are different.

"I can recognize some of these pieces." The purple-haired woman had a humorless chuckle. "The Holy Roman empire has astounded the world with its prominent power though their politics could use some work, the Romans are the logical and strategic kind that lasted for centuries until we turned to a new age and the empire was no more than history. The Egyptians are the same only difference between them and the Romans besides polygamous romance was that Egypt was holistic or perhaps the word spiritual would suffice... Anyways, The Gods of Egypt blessed the people with knowledge and technology that became their own downfall as they garnered attention from all walks of life that not even their own Gods protected them, you're wondering where I'm going with this tale?" Taking the Golden King and placing it in front of Undertaker.

"The Purple and Gold set is a representation of my firm, the balance of strategy, and spirituality though some are skeptics yet that doesn't stop them from believing that there are things out there worse than death itself." With a small chuckle. "Not many believe the world is good anymore and I do not think of myself as a hero but I'll do whatever it takes to rid of the world of scums. My Game of Life is to simply show reprieve to those punished unjustly, to free those who are chained down, and to bring out the rawest potential from the unlikeliest place." Valerie, Miguel, and Hadrian smiled at the last comment.

"What do you need for us to do then, Lady Spider?" She placed the Golden King back in his place before grabbing the Golden Queen which was Isis and placing it on Undertaker's hand. "I have a special task for you and as for you three, you'll be accompanying Undertaker in this task. I want you four to dress nicely, Valerie will show you what you're supposed to wear." There was an odd sense of comfort having Claude nearby while the others noticed, they didn't commend. "Is there anything else you would like to report?" She asked while Valerie handed her a flash drive. "This is from the last assignment." Belladonna nodded before everyone stood up to leave. "We'll brief Undertaker on his part, My Lady," Hadrian said and grabbed Valerie by the collar. "You can bother her later, V." Miguel rolled his eyes while chuckling as the ex-reaper followed them with a bemused expression.

"Remember to use-" Claude slammed the door shut before Undertaker could finish what he said while Belladonna smiled at the affronted expression that passed Claude's face. "He only means well, Claude." She chided while the demon gave her a blank look. "I distinctly remember the right-wing of the mansion being destroyed last week." The purple-haired woman rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile. "One thing I couldn't shake off is my temper." Walking towards her, Belladonna felt a certain thrill went down her spine.

"Your temper is one of the most wonderful things I have witnessed, _ma Chérie_." Claude surely likes to cage her, he lifted her so she sat on the desk with a slight jostle, he was firmly in between her legs. She felt a burning blush spread throughout her cheeks down to her neck. "I-I thought we were trying to be slow, Claude." She stuttered and cursed herself a bit, feeling the soft silk texture of the glove caressed her neck.

Goosebumps erupted from her forearms. "I am a demon, _ma Chérie._ Forgive me if I give in to temptation." She looked up and she blushed further spread when she saw his smile. _'I am so screwed.'_ Oodako didn't comment when the demon swept in and kissed her. The red octopus saw how at ease Belladonna as she accepted the affections of the demon Prince, how she kissed back, how she was pulling him close and how her own body betrayed the words she uttered.

Oodako thought about Fon, he knew deep inside Belladonna loved Fon but that love differs from Claude, he knows that this will not end well with the Arcobalenos knowing that Claude is an outsider of their bond that has a firm latch unto her unless...

There was a loud thud and the red octopus was snapped from his thoughts and if he could turn any redder than he already was, he would've done so. 

Belladonna's chessboard was pushed off the desk and the said woman was currently lost in the kiss to notice it, Claude, on the other hand, snapped his fingers discreetly wherein the chessboard and its pieces found them back inside the secret compartment. The two didn't notice how they fit each other, how vulnerable they became to one another. 

Oodako wondered if Belladonna knows that she's in love. 

> * * *

"We seem to have a new case sent by the Queen." The blue-haired young man said in a bored tone as his singular eye gazed at the letter on his desk. "It can't be helped, Young Master. You are the Queen's Guard Dog." Sebastian replied without missing a beat while it made the bluenette sighed. "Christmas time brings a lot of trouble and Veronica questions why I despise the holiday." He murmured while the butler brought out his coat and didn't reply knowing full well that his young Lord would prefer to get this case over and quickly as possible.

_'I wonder if Belladonna knows anything?'_ The two of them left the manor and in the dead of night after receiving a confirmation from their source that the origin of the rumor is by docks but what surprised them was the figure of the said woman, her hair was tied in a high ponytail but the color of her hair was like a beacon of light in the night. Her pure black outfit would've made her blend in except for the hair. 

"It's quite late in the night, Lady Belladonna." Ciel and his butler noted the appearance of the Femme Fatale was startling. "I know it is, Puppy." She replied and gave them a cryptic smile that seemed to irk the young Lord but knowing the woman for several months, she keeps her cards close and doesn't act unless provoked. "I do need to warn you, tonight will be significantly.... _entertaining_." The way her eyes sharpened sent a small shiver down the butler's spine and he envied the new Mistress that his fellow demon had, so dark and alluring.

"Will it hinder my investigation?" The purple ombre haired woman shrugged. "Considering that the human trafficking naysays involved my firm and the Queen being distressed about the media publishing this caused quite a stir." Her eyes had a certain shimmer that even Ciel couldn't ignore, the dangerous glint coupled with a slight seductive look was very magnetic. "And what will you do?" He asked a bit sharply that the woman chuckled.

"Me? Absolutely nothing." She started and there was a piercing scream that emanated inside the building. "But I never said anything about my associates." She replied almost wistfully while the Earl and his butler merely exchanged looks.

> * * *
> 
> _It's hard to forget me, just wait and you'll see..._
> 
> * * *

Human Trafficking, something that Belladonna abhorred so badly that the mere mention rattles her self-control. The communicator in her ear was filled with how the infiltration team was barking out orders to one another, confirming each other's location. It was giving her a migraine but it was necessary for this particular mission, she had to be on guard especially with company.

"Is there anything we can do on the matter?" She glanced at the teenager Earl and hummed. "I'll be frank when I say no, Ciel Phantomhive. This case is best resolved in the dark because there are forces that won't allow you to know even if you have Sebastian." She muttered the last part but the demon heard it and gave a sharp look at her but she merely turned her head in the direction of the screams. "Why?" There was a bittersweet smile on her face before chuckling.

"Because while you may have fallen from the light, you still have the chance to escape the abyss."

> * * *

> **A Few Days Later...**

Holidays weren't something they celebrated often.

Luce took noticed how everything seemed to in a state of monotony how everyone else felt that deep pang of restlessness, they all knew how the Cloud functions within their group and how everything she does makes the bond seem less constrained than it was. If anyone noticed, they kept their mouths shut as the Arcobalenos were going through a rough phase especially when one of the members that represent the freedom aspect, is gone.

"I miss her." The ex-Sky Arcobaleno said with a sighed and the rest of her elements didn't reply because they knew deep inside that they feel that too. "We can't do anything, Luce. The ball is in Sku-Belladonna's court." Fon corrected himself and despite the words he uttered, he felt a much deeper pang of longing for his beloved Cloud. The other elements mutely nodded. While they attended all of the Yuletide functions, their heart grew heavier hearing that The Nightshade Spider has only appointed her most trusted to attend the functions because she was away on business.

Regret and Longing, two things that mix a bitter drink for the soul.

Reborn downed his whiskey with ease as he kept a watchful eye on the crowd, the Arcobalenos attended the last function which was the Vongola Ball and the hitman was beginning to feel his age as he watched the chaotic order of things, he didn't have the urge to just flirt with any women nor did he want a bed partner for the night, no... It felt so empty to have just one member of the bond gone. He spied his Dame student as he fidgeted among the crowds as one day he will be well acquainted with.

He watched how eerie similar he is to Belladonna or the aspects that Belladonna chose to portray. In his mind, he thought that maybe Belladonna worked for Checker Face but that wasn't the case because what benefit would she gain? She's already powerful as The Nightshade Spider what would she do with the power of an Arcobaleno?

His mind formulated countless what-ifs but in the end, deep inside their tattered bond, he knew that everything he thought about does not resonate with their Cloud but another glaring thought that he chose to ignore until now... What if Belladonna had shown her weakest side for her to see if she could trust them? He paused for a moment and cursed underneath his breath.

It was the most Cloud-like thing to do and the most cliche thing that anyone in their disposition would do but Belladonna did it to the extreme, to hide everything and forge a new background just to hide what's truly underneath...

The ex-Sun Arcobaleno thought that their Cloud was beyond expectations but then again, it was them who pushed her away especially him because they could not accept the civilian origins. It was smart that their Cloud taught them a lesson, a lesson in looking beyond what's given now if only she could appear- With a shake of his head, he was soon joined by a man with long silver-grey hair and scar that would've been lethal was slashed on his face. 

> * * *
> 
> **Outfit Corner: Undertaker's Suit**
> 
> ****
> 
> **[Undertaker's Suit](https://www.ottavionuccio.com/pub/media/catalog/product/cache/a2dd22649601ef82cba2069de5c70964/2/5/2598.jpg) **
> 
> * * *

"Pleasant evening to you." There was a distinct accent when he spoke to Reborn and the hitman could not help but feel unease while familiar with the man. He tilted his fedora as his own greeting while the man hummed. "So you're Reborn, the dear Lady Spider was quite right in her assessment of you." His piercing onyx eyes bore into the man's iridescent yellow-green eyes. "You're part of Belladonna's circle," Reborn stated while the man gave him a maniacal grin that stretched from ear to ear. 

"My name is Undertaker." Reborn began to question the company that Belladonna keeps but then again from what he had seen, all of her people were competent beyond belief and loyal so he had to give some benefit of the doubt. "Milady usually sends out her minions but seeing as the Vongolas isn't usual Famiglia, she decided to send me," Undertaker said in a jovial tone. "I see... Why didn't she send Spider?" He inquired while the mortician grinned. 

"I do believe he's busy trying to woe her-" Reborn nearly made a spectacle of himself crushing the glass in his hands. "He-what?" There was a pregnant pause while Undertaker ordered a drink that the weary bartender served hastily and avoiding the tension between the hitman and the mortician. "You know, the Spider was very keen on not having the Lady Spider anywhere near you lot, after with what you've done to her." He said lowly with that eerie calm smile and the hitman narrowed his eyes.

"What is your business with our Cloud?" He growled while the mortician chuckled. "Granted you may be bonded with her but to call her your own? Laughable. You lost that right after you put her through years of abuse, Hitman." With a side-eye glance, the mortician took notice of how the hitman was barely containing himself and how the primal urge to just get rid of the interloper was such a delicious sight but his madness was put aside.

Like the butler, he felt a certain kind of protective urge for the dear Lady Cloud and her ordeals. He can spot the signs of abuse and trauma, he did do that in his spare time and he did it after but seeing it on a live person, on a person that he cared for... Well, that won't do. "Consider this a warning, the Spider and I agree to protect the dear Lady Cloud even from herself and that includes making sure she heals from the trauma from being forcibly bonded with a bunch of idiots who called her _Lackey_ for years." The tension rose and even the other Arcobaleno took notice of the tension that the nearest one approached them. "Reborn, is everything alright?" Undertaker took notice of how the Sun eased as the Sky approached but something about her didn't feel right.

He could feel it and from the unease that stabbed his heart, he knew and agreed that this woman could not be trusted. "-one of Bella's, my name is Luce-" Undertaker interrupted her with a cough. "I already know all of you and frankly, I'd agree with the Spider." Looking into the eyes of the ex-Sky Arcobaleno.

"She's better off without any of you in her life."

> * * *

There was an unease in the pits of her stomach as she watched the clean-up crew finished their job and how the Reapers appeared to collect the souls of the departed. "You seem to have a wandering mind, My Lady," Claude said lowly and the ex-Cloud Arcobaleno glanced at the side where chaos was erupting. "Whatever Undertaker is doing in the Vongola Ball is giving me unease." Nodding in understanding. "Do you wish to travel?" She shooked her head lightly and the steel in her eyes lost its potency to show the vulnerability behind it.

"I'll be honest when I say, I just want nothing to do with them... But I still feel so chained." The team leader of the operation approached them and gave a verbal report before getting dismissed by Claude. "Shall I let those three handle the situation here?" She weighed her options and nodded. The Spider demon knew something felt off about his Lady as her entire demeanor changed just as fast as a pin dropped, he was betting that it has something to do with Undertaker and his interaction with the Arcobalenos but that was for later. "Hadrian." He called the raven-haired male who inclined his head to the side. "Is Lady Belladonna alright?" Claude doesn't usually have favorites but he does favor Hadrian's astute and straightforwardness in the matter. "There's been a development, I will take her home." With a nod, Hadrian walked away from Claude to handle the rest of the team. 

"Alright, Team! Storms I want nothing to be left not even a speck of dust, Mists fortify the area, and team Lightning guard the Mists." Hadrian barked his command through the comms and he glanced at his Leader also his adoptive Mother with worry, her stance was tired and her eyes may be steeled but he knew her well enough that there's a difference between a haunted look from a serious one. 

"This is quite a gathering." Ciel was surprised at the speed and amount of minions that Belladonna had but then again his intuition was right, Belladonna had a lot of cards in her sleeve, and the fact that she has her own demon butler. "Lady Belladonna is clearly powerful and judging from how Faustus isn't doing much of leg work, my Lord," Sebastian replied and there was a deep curiosity that filled the crow demon and he was assessing how both Lady and her demon interact, his gaze didn't waver as the closeness they displayed was something deeply interesting.

Faustus wasn't someone you can just be close with and he doesn't allow anyone to be close to him either which fits in with his newest Master, Belladonna has similar qualities to Faustus and the way they spoke less and act more. There was something in their energy that felt like a bubble, they way Belladonna unconsciously leaned into Faustus and how the demon was ready to catch her, this was different from Aleeyah and there was something about Lady Belladonna that he can't place his finger on and judging the way she was a leader first, she was far from the fake Earl Alois Trancy.

But something about her stood out. "What is it?" His Master asked him as he snapped out of his thoughts with a careful smile he placated his Lord, he wouldn't know his thoughts yet not when he barely knows it himself. "Nothing, my Lord but we should go back to the manor when there is nothing to do now." Both Earl and butler exited quietly but another demon knew his fellow demon better but left it at that. The car that his Milady took was parked in the alley that was sufficiently covered by Mist Flames but from his vantage point seeing his Little Nightshade hovering over the Team with her aloof self, the way she held herself proudly despite what she was initially feeling.

He was so proud of her, she is the strongest woman he had the pleasure of knowing despite all the women he knew in the past, Belladonna stood out, and everything she did was all in her power and no one stood against her while others might speculate that it was he who did the majority of the work, he would scoff. His dear Nightshade took mission after mission to ensure that the job is done right, she never asked for help from anyone because of that notion, people had gravitated towards her without any problems, they trusted her and she secured that trust by doing her absolute best.

No one knew that it was Belladonna that built everything from nothing, how hard work, bloodshed, and blackmail paid off for her with little help from him. He mused slightly knowing how quickly time has passed, how from distant partners they reached to this point where he was courting this lovely aloof woman who kept everything close to her. He wanted her vulnerable and only to him but this woman did the complete opposite and made Skull de Mort, to show the aspects she kept behind her walls, how cowardly she felt, how scared she was of the world around her and how she wanted someone to be there for her.

Skull de Mort wasn't just a mask, he was everything that Belladonna hid from the world and those idiotic Arcobalenos just had to screw her over because of some mafia ideal that Skull didn't show. The more he thought about the Arcobalenos, the more he wished he stopped his Nightshade from going to that meeting and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be this... Broken, he hated to admit it but the Arcobalenos broke her in more ways than one. They helped solidify the fear that festers inside Belladonna's heart and mind, how the weak will only get trampled on but despite that... There was still this sliver of hope, the kindness she longed buried shines when there are situations that reminded her of her past.

Especially with children, he never commented and he warned Belladonna's close circle to never mention it to anyone. Her heart may be close to love, which he was undoing bit by bit, he watched as she loomed over the Team with a blank face but he knew deep inside that she worries for them despite how there is a traitor among them. He knew her mind and her heart better than anyone else, how each betrayal she faced, she dealt with it swiftly and moved on but he knew that she cries and she blames herself rather than blaming the traitor for his doing.

Belladonna ensured the safety of all her people and their families, she made sure to keep a close watch on their families, and without mentioning it to the subordinate, she would pull strings to ensure that children of their family would get the best education, their daily necessities are given and to make sure no abuse comes to them. No one knew that the papers that Belladonna was signing were Tuition Fees being paid, how bonuses were discretely given, and even therapy sessions for those with special needs.

Claude's heart soared at the kindness she displayed without asking for anything, she did her best for her subordinates and they didn't even know it well, the majority of them didn't know but for those who found out... They questioned her, she only gave them a smile and they knew, she didn't buy their loyalty because she was a Cloud, she stayed at a distance to protect those she cared for.

For those who found out, Claude chuckled... Belladonna found herself being a Godmother to several children and these children who had the pleasure of knowing their Godmother, decided to pay her back by doing their best in the respected fields they wished and well, they became an addition to her Empire. It pains him to see that some of those children became wayward and it's even painful to see the glazed look of his Lady knowing how she raised them silently and they just forgot about her sent him into an angry state.

The ungrateful ones were the ones he dealt with despite his Lady telling him to just stop, he didn't. He never did, for all those who wronged her and abused her kindness, he did everything he could to enlightened those poor souls, if his past self could see him right now, there would be a lot of Hell to pay but he did not care. 

Her kindness was something to behold, no one asked her to be kind to them but she did it anyway.

"You certainly took your time," Belladonna said she sat on the passenger seat of the car. "I was thinking, my Little Nightshade." He glanced at her from the side, the blush on her pearlescent skin was something he took as a win. "A-about what?" Her stutter was rare but somehow only he was able to bring it out of her. "The past." He replied and she looked at him with a worried look, her feline-like eyes have a distinct glint that made his heart bump. Her lips opening as if invisible words were coming out of her mouth.

To see her vulnerable for him, his mind roared at him to claim her and to tell her that she may only have this face for him. He pressed on the gas and headed for the direction where they might find solitude, parking the car behind some trees and shutting the engine off, darkness engulfed them but he was still able to see her, he felt her heartbeat quicken.

"My Little Nightshade." His voice had a deeper tone and before Belladonna knew it, Claude was kissing her with a passion that made her heart yearn for him, there was something intimate about this, how not even the moon could pierce the darkness, how even in the dark he was able to kiss reverently. Whether she could or couldn't see it, Claude has this passion that reaches down to her very soul, she didn't need to say as he pulled her close, he knew just knew.

He knew what he could do to make her moan with just a kiss, to touch her where she wouldn't panic, and to end before things develop into something she couldn't control.

Claude knew her better than she knew herself.

When their kiss ended, she clung to him like a lifeline, she buried her head unto the crook of his neck because she felt safe and at whole as if a click happened. 

Peace. 

"Claude, I order you to never leave my side even if in the future I tell you to leave, remind me that I ordered you to stay, remind me that I ordered you to never leave me."

"I will never leave you, My Goddess. This I swear on my flame and soul."

> * * *
> 
> _Dangerous, addictive, don't come here unless you wanna_   
>  _Belladonna, Belladonna..._
> 
> * * *


	16. The Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You know it's never one or the other..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Angst. Realizations and Impulsive Actions.

> * * *
> 
> _You didn't run away when you should've..._
> 
> * * *

She couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone when it rang.

It was New Year's Eve and Luce has been calling non-stop, to ask her if she could come back to the Arcobaleno Manor for a symbolic time, to begin everything anew but the ex-Cloud Arcobaleno couldn't bring herself to agree or give any replies when asked. _'Belladonna...'_ She stood up from her chair and turned to the window where the Winter's early sun brought about this feeling of warmth while being cold that bites her skin like a reminder.

"Oodako... I feel like a fool." Her words were something that he heard before but the difference was her words were sharper, her calm anger pronounced and he can feel the heat radiating from her body and her calm stance was rigid. _'What brought you to think of this?'_ He watched as she took off her gloves and how she clutched them with unease in his stomach, he watched her burn the gloves. "Years of patience wasted, of pent up of _anger_ , years of _suppression,_ and how pathetically I yearned for my bondmates to realize something was _not alright_ with me. I feel like a fool, Oodako and it took me months to realize how much I was giving them reasons to stay in my life when I should have pushed them away." She let out a humorless laugh and when she turned to face him.

He saw how her eyes were burning in rage yet tears fell so easily giving way to the hurt that followed. "I wanted to belong, to feel as if I could be vulnerable among these people because they have a part of my soul but why... Why can't I be weak, am I not allowed to be weak?" He immediately grew in size just so he could wrap himself around his partner. He expected this part to happen but he didn't expect it to happen so soon, the burst of anger that Belladonna had for months since she was separated from the Arcobalenos was something he told Claude to prepare for.

Somehow that seemed futile since the demon was away on a mission every time Belladonna's episodes hit.

Years with the Arcobalenos had helped subsided the apocalyptic anger that Belladonna held ever since she was a child, her anger that gave way to bloodlust and how she became the Cloud Arcobaleno coupled with the magical abilities that she never used unless necessary, she controlled herself to the point that it tuned to a passive-aggressive nature that sprouted a type of insecurity in her head that the moment someone sees for who she really is, no one would accept her. Oodako wrapped himself tightly around her and absorb her flames as they threatened to explode from the very person. 

Belladonna had sealed her own fate the moment she let fear fortify her walls.

"I gave them a chance, Oodako. Time and time again was it not enough? Should I have been more vocal, more extravagant because they see how other Famiglias needed help but not their own bondmate? I gave them everything I could as Skull de Mort even made myself as a human shield but why was that not enough?" It pained him so much to hear her like this, to her so broken as her mind began to purge out the unbalanced energy, the toxicity she let fester inside of her body.

Belladonna never allowed herself to be angry, to say what she wanted because she wanted peace and to be left alone despite that contradicting notion, she also wanted to feel like she belonged and to be included, to be part of a family but all she had faced in life was betrayal, heartache, and expectations that she began locking the aspects that made people gravitate towards her. The red octopus sighed, the moment Belladonna was away from the negativity she was used to and was placed in an environment where her emotions were validated, comforted, and even loved she became like a drug addict going through withdrawal.

She was purging the negativity she had longed to keep inside, she was too hard on herself that the biggest trouble she will be facing is learning to forgive herself for the things she never had control over but she blames herself and she blames the Arcobalenos, a toxic roundabout. "They abused me for years... For years I let it..." The mantra continued as her anger grew and how she was shaking before he manipulated her movements so she was kneeling down. _'I'm here for you, Belladonna... If the Arcobalenos were against you then I am here for you, your Godchildren... Undertaker and Claude.'_ Hearing Claude's name made her paused abruptly that it gave Oodako hope for Belladonna's episode to subside.

_'Claude was there for you through everything even if you didn't need him, he was still there for you. In your sorrow and in your joy, Claude was there Belladonna. You were never alone, I was there for you even if you pushed me away. I was there to heal you when not even your Sun healed you, Claude was there when you were kidnapped and he dealt with rest.'_ In their shared bond, he showed the memory of when she was younger under the guise of Skull de Mort.

> * * *

_"Out like a light, this shitty Cloud Arcobaleno took one hell of a time to drug,"_ Belladonna growled and Oodako sighed mentally before fast-forwarding. _"Can't blame the Arcobalenos for hiding their Cloud, ain't he a pretty-ack!"_

_"Dustin!"_ She watched as the man named Dustin, namely his entire arm was twisted in a painful angle that she momentarily winced for him, she knew Claude could be ruthless but seeing as he just dislocated a man's arm so easily. _'What the fu-!"_ The other man was easily taken care of as his neck was snapped clean and blood sprayed on the other side of the wall. _"I don't like humans who touch the things that belong to them."_ Belladonna was silent as she watched the memory played as Claude defended her while was unconscious. _"My Nightshade, those wasted Arcobalenos don't deserve you."_ She watched as he cleaned the blood that sprayed onto her unconscious bruised face. Even in her disguise, Claude still saw her for who she was underneath all that she presents.

He brushed the hair off her face and growled seeing the bruises that slowly healed. _"Please, by the power of the Fates, please realize that this bond is not that safe for you."_ She watched as he kissed her forehead and retreated into the shadows but never really left as he transformed into a spider that hanged above her. _'Claude stayed by your side until you woke up in the Arcobaleno household and as Spider, he tracked down everyone responsible for your kidnapping and dealt with it personally.'_ Even if it was just a memory, there was still this disappointing feeling that yes, Claude was there and he essentially rescued her but where was her Famiglia?

Where were the Arcobalenos? For how much Reborn preached about Famiglia, how cold and hypocritical of him to do this to her and it wasn't just Reborn, it was every single one of them.

"Where were they when I got kidnapped in this Oodako?" He didn't want to tell her but it was time to rip off the band-aid. _"They were with Luce in the Giglio Nero manor. They didn't know you were kidnapped until Claude had ordered one of the trusted minions to tip them off."_ It was unbearably cold and he swore he could've heard a glass shattered. "I see..." He tightened his embrace on her and he showed her more memories and the ex-Cloud Arcobaleno asked why he was showing her this.

_'Because you need to face your own demons, you need to learn that these events had already come to pass and you need to understand that yes, they weren't exactly the Famiglia that you've expected because you need to let go of those expectations, Belladonna. Each one of them lived a life that was equally painful as yours, I am validating your anger but there needs to be a line drawn for what you can blame on the Arcobalenos and what you blame yourself for.'_ Belladonna's body shook in anger and he tightened his tentacles around her to subdue her.

 _'Belladonna... You are going through severe detoxification because on the night when Luce was comatose, you took in the brunt of the pain of the bond. You shielded everyone from the pain and the negative effects, the propagation factor of the Cloud flames acted as a type of shield that no one knew except for the partners. Luce was the closest one to you and when you shielded everyone that night, their instinct grew jealous and angered because the lingering Cloud essence left an impression that the final moments of the Sky were being with the Cloud. When in fact you have shielded them from feeling a broken bond that would have evidently broken all of you.'_ The anger shimmered away but there was a massive confusion left in its wake.

"If that's the case then why wait for two decades to explain it to me or everyone else for the matter?" Oodako sighed aggravated with the notion. _'I couldn't tell you because I couldn't. The Power of the Pacifier is connected to the partners, Checker Face appeared to us when Luce was comatose and he warned us to not interfere until the time was right.'_ Belladonna felt like there was an invisible slap the happened to her.

" ** _Qué mierda!_** " 

Oodako winced as Belladonna swore viciously in Spanish and even in French but the apocalyptic anger subsided. "Checker Face for some whatever reason knew that this would happen, why? I need answers." She said with conviction that Oodako peered into her eyes and saw the Belladonna before she met the Arcobalenos. "I need to know why would he push this bond when it was detrimental for everyone, I need to know what his end game was." She muttered theories under her breath and without even realizing that Oodako had detangled himself from her as she paced back and forth. _'I have a theory for you, Bella.'_ She stopped abruptly and looked at her partner.

_'I can't know for certain but all animal partners have this integrated knowledge of the past. From what I have, it would seem that the First Generation of the Arcobalenos has something to do with how Checker Face is acting. I recall from my own memory bank that the First Generation of Arcobalenos, Vongola, and Mare had locked themselves inside their respective rings and Pacifier but the thing was when you were the holder of the Cloud Pacifier, the soul inside was completely dormant and you would know this because when we were around the Vongolas, you told me that the souls inside of the Vongola Rings were active.'_ Belladonna wracked her brain for a multitude of reasons and possible theories.

"The Pacifier felt bare as if the only thing occupying it was the power we all had as the Arcobalenos while the Mare rings felt that they have been unawakened, I can't explain it Oodako but the Pacifier felt nothing but an empty container unless..." She paused and looked at the red octopus with a pensive look. _'Unless what?'_ She lifted Oodako and hugged him close. "Salem often told me that the soul is a type of transformative energy, the more powerful the soul is the more likely they would be reincarnated because their power would shape the world and the world has familiarized itself with the energy. Souls connected to the Earth would cause Earthquakes when it would be reborn into the world, Water equates to Tsunami, Fire would be Volcanic Eruptions and Air would be either a sudden temperature drop or spike within an area where the reincarnation process would be born. Power souls who have a purpose in the world would cause havoc when they would be born, there are times when a soul would not have an element but they would be followed by an Eclipse or a planetary alignment or a Super Blue or Red Moon." She paused for a bit to remember her own birthday and thought about what significant event might have occurred.

"That's why in olden times if anything significantly bad happened on a child's birth, the child would either be cast out to fend for himself or herself sometimes even outright killing them but a soul who has an incomplete journey would cause an imbalanced shift that's why Salem had stressed on her to keep an eye on the weather pattern and which area has been affected. The Underworld Society would ignore it but the people of Olde would know it and protect the child or they could be weaponized." Reborn, Fon, Lal Mirch, Colonello, Viper, Verde, and Luce would have something significant happen at least in the last month before they were born.

_'Are you suggesting that you and the rest are reincarnated and the tough love Checker Face is showing you is the way into triggering your memories?'_ Belladonna and Oodako both thought about it and cursed. "I need to consult with Bermuda on this because even I can't believe what I'm thinking about." She slumped on the sofa with a soft sigh pulling Oodako closer to her.

"Do you think that the actions that happened to me were manipulated by Checker Face or by the actions of the past?" The red octopus sighed because even he didn't know what to think anymore because all the time he spent was keeping a watchful eye on Belladonna as she had mood swings that tend to be dangerous for anyone who doesn't know what she's specifically going through. He didn't ponder on the memory banks until know when he and Belladonna were in-synch with their thoughts.

_'Anything could be a possibility right now, Bella.'_ He said and he watched something pass over her eyes before a bright lightbulb moment happened to her, Oodako knew that this action could only mean one thing.

"Let's go to Italy right now. I only know one person who can help us right now." The octopus sighed before he watched his partner jumped to her feet and into the passage that leads to her bedroom, he felt a type of amusement he hasn't felt in a long while which was nostalgic seeing the light return to her eyes but the fact his partner is undergoing rough detoxification on a soul level, he was worried for her... He was worried that she might regress, Belladonna is doing so well by being away from the Arcobalenos but he noticed that when Luce appeared at the townhouse that Belladonna was in, there was a lapse as if the bond with her Sky was pulling her back.

He may hate to admit it but there's something not right with the bond even before then there was a shadow and not even Checker Face was behind it, something else and something much sinister but all he could do is protect his partner while she was on this journey of healing from the hurt inflicted to her, everything she was raging on was valid but he had to put a stop to it, he helped her see the boundary because not everything is the fault of the Arcobalenos, there are times where it was her own fault... He hated to admit it but Belladonna does have faults that she herself was too proud to admit or blinded to see it.

Claude, he wanted to shake his head... Claude is enabling her with everything but then again it was because he had cared for Belladonna even before he loved her, even if the demon won't admit it there was always something about Belladonna that yearns you to protect her. The demon has always cared for her in a way that no one had before even with their disagreements, they always made up. She changed him and he made her stronger but despite that, Claude should've taught her to grow but then again, he did hate the Arcobalenos so his thoughts are biased in a sense.

The bookshelf slides open as Belladonna appeared wearing an all-black outfit, the ribbed wool black turtleneck hugged her body showing off her impressive toned physique and her well-endowed chest that was freed from its bindings, she wore a pair of high waisted black pants that was made up of stretch-cotton clearly showing off her legs that were paired by knee-high black boots that's suitable for the winter weather. _'Not going for your ankle-breaking level paired of boots?'_ Oodako said while the purple-haired woman stuck out her tongue at him. "With the snowfall? Not a chance in hell, I don't want to ruin my Gucci." The red octopus had a sweatdrop because, despite everything, Belladonna turns in Primmadonna when it comes to fashion. He didn't forget how Belladonna eyed _Métiers d'art Show_ while they were in Paris and the Zuhair Muhad Haute Couture Spring Summer collection. 

Even Claude knows not to mess with her fashionista side. 

Oodako took notice that she carried two light suitcases. _'That was a fast pack, were you already prepared to leave?'_ His green eyes took notice of how she stiffened slightly before calming down. "I... I wanted to drift for a bit." She admitted softly and he understood her completely. _'Do you want a company for that?'_ He raised a tentacle and he was blessed with a rare ear to ear smile that showed her pearly white teeth, the dimples on the corner of her mouth gave her this youthful look. A look which suites her.

"Did you have to ask?" The octopus penned down the message on her desk before he was cuddled slightly. _'Does Claude know that you're going to drift for a bit?'_ She looked a bit pensive before shaking her head. "You know he would just insist on coming." Her animal partner nodded and thought it was best to make haste before any of her circle members come and insist on coming with her. _'Though it would be best if you would leave a message, as a courtesy.'_ She hummed. "I'll text him once we're onboard the jet." The octopus sighed before he was placed inside the suitcase where his travel-sized bowl is.

He just knows that chaos will ensure and he didn't see how the paper that had his message fell on the floor and slid under the desk.

> * * *

_I didn't make you stay when I should've..._

> * * *

There was something in the air that Luce couldn't place.

Maybe it was the sadness that was prominent in their bond, a void that was left empty and no other Cloud could fill except for their own. She found herself in the newly restored bedroom of their Cloud, the Cloud suite was massive to satiate the open feeling while being secured, the complete freedom that Clouds gave was severely underrated and she couldn't help but pull her knees closer to her chest as she sat on the bed.

The natural light that filtered the bedroom gave such a tranquil feeling, she closed her eyes and reminisced how she watched over Belladonna while she was a spirit. How the Cloud worked tirelessly by her desk while there was music playing in the background, day and night the Cloud worked on the Carcassa Famiglia, she remembered because she watched over Belladonna the most, how she peeked through the papers some were banknotes and others for file transferring, she remembered the night where Skull called Spider asking about arrangements for school tuition fees, hospital fees... So much work that Skull barely sleeps.

The Little Cloud was actually The Nightshade Spider and a Humanitarian.

Stronger, better, and vulnerable... That they didn't see her attributes because they were fools but out of all of them, she was the biggest fool for not taking an active role in protecting their Cloud. Everyone has regrets but hers is by taking the neutral role, she should've been like Tsunayoshi and treated each element fairly, protected her elements from each other, and helped them for their own shadows rather than leave them to their own devices. She didn't know that she was crying until she felt the wetness of her tears soaked her clothing. 

She wished she protected her Cloud, her family member and now she could feel how Belladonna was slowly drifting further and further away, it was selfish of her to want her abused Cloud to stay even when she knows she's healing. It was selfish of her to demand the attention of the wayward Element when she has six more Elements to comfort from their own shadows, their own regrets, and to help them realize their own sins so they could ascend from that.

She hoped to just complete their bond but even she has her faults.

The door opened and the ex-Sky Arcobaleno didn't move. "Crying won't bring her back, Luce." The figure approached the bed and sat beside her. "....I loved Skull and I still do even if we ended it and had something rocky. I was selfish to ask for his time, again and again, I went to him even if I wasn't supposed to. Then I realized something, Luce." She felt him place his head lightly on her shoulder.

Back to back, they bonded through the pain, through the regret. "I loved this person so much yet I didn't even defend him when he was getting smacked across the room. I watched as Skull was beaten by us, bullied and ostracized even humiliated yet he...stayed, he protected everyone but it turns out, he was a she. I realized, we have no right whatsoever to ask Belladonna for anything. No right to ask her to come to the place that hurt her so deeply. I-I want her but I know I don't deserve her." Luce didn't say anything as she let Fon grieve.

Because even she was doing it, they had several months away from her and everything was high on emotion how they were all struggling to find their place with one another and a vital piece was missing making everything explode, how they were all struggling to keep themselves from falling apart trying to fill the void. While the world Mafia-World thought that they were alright, it was far from the truth.

They were struggling so hard to find the semblance of peace and while everyone thought they were powerful, they were not because when they are incomplete it feels like they could barely walk out the door without feeling cold. No one should ever feel this cold, this much pain, and oftentimes, Luce had wondered if this is how her Elements felt while she was comatose? 

Did Belladonna felt this cold all those years ago?

"I love her but she deserves someone better. Just as Undertaker said... Belladonna deserves better." He admitted softly even when he wanted to deny it while Luce sniffled. "I hate it when someone else is right, Fon. I hate how outsiders know her better than we did but then again, we never really put much effort into knowing her until things were finally opened." They both were silent until they heard several footsteps echo through the halls. "Never knew that footsteps echoed that loudly." Fon had a wry smile. "It's a type of security system that the previous Cloud Arcobaleno installed." They waited until the door opened and the rest piled in.

There were glasses clinking and the respective ex-Sky and ex-Storm turned their heads to see Reborn holding a bottle of wine while Colenello balanced several empty wine glasses on a tray. "I always thought this room was small, kora." The ex-military man said while the rest shared chuckles. "It was because Belladonna filled the room with her presences just as every Cloud who used to occupy this room," Luce said with a nostalgic smile and while Reborn poured everyone a glass. "She has a surround sound speaker?" Viper noted before Fon pressed something by the nightstand and out came out a phone connected to a port. "And you know this how?" Lal asked with a raised brow.

"He-she always had nightmares before and a bad case of insomnia that the only thing that lulled her into relaxing was the music." The two Rain Elements hid their flinched but everyone didn't comment, they all had their faults and flaws that they forget their primary role in a bond. "What was the last thing she was listening to?" Verde asked to help lighten the mood which was something odd but welcomed.

Fon typed out the password and hit the play button.

> * * *
> 
> I _hate the hue of the dark sun_  
>  _Reminds me that tomorrow will come_  
>  _And that I'm nothing but an outline_  
>  _Searching for fragments of your outline...._
> 
> **_[Take by Echos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uM0aJ4nV1Ic) _ **
> 
> * * *

The rest of the Arcobalenos had a pregnant pause. "Uhm... What's the title of the playlist, kora?" Colonello spied the hitman who was calmly sipping his wine and eyes hidden underneath the brim of the fedora. ".... Dark Sun," Fon replied meekly while the rest coughed. "Can you start the song from the beginning?" Reborn asked and it was Luce who did so.

The song was how Belladonna felt and he listened, for once, he did something he should've done before and listened with both his mind and heart for the sake of their Cloud and their bond. It was painful to listen to the song as it drove its meaning within his heart and bones, he knows he could be mean, sadistic, and downright psychopathic but one thing he never wanted was to hurt his bondmate. Renato Sinclair had a past that he wanted to forget and Belladonna had hers, he closed his eyes and just listened.

He may be old but that doesn't mean he won't stop learning to better himself.

> * * *
> 
> _If I saw you I would suffocate  
>  My words would just evaporate  
> And I would run into a dark room  
> So very far away from you..._
> 
> * * *

Reborn didn't feel any type of anger just sadness in his bones as the song continues to play, he can picture out the memories and how each lyric had resonated with how badly he treated their Cloud due to his misjudgment and his form of tough love but it wasn't just him who felt the pain of the song. The others had a glazed out expression knowing that each of them had their own dark memory, their dark sun moment. Until the music suddenly changed that they turned to the person nearest which was Luce, who was still in her position even she looked confused.

"This is girly, kora." He was slapped by Lal to shut up. "It's because it's currently synced to a device." They all knew that Belladonna must be listening to the song so they did too. But a funny thought entered their mind, someone, that's a hardass like the famed Nightshade listens to something so... Luce-like. Speaking of the ex-Sky Arcobaleno, she was humming along with the song.

It felt so relieving.

> * * *
> 
> _Looking for the rainbow to break the storm inside of me  
>  The rainbow to take the clouds that hide in me  
> All I want is someone to heal the heart of me  
> The rainbow, it could be the start of me..._
> 
> **_[Rainbow by Liz Huett](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUmxQCd05QM&list=RDgUmxQCd05QM&start_radio=1) _ **
> 
> * * *

Somehow no matter how ridiculous it was, it spoke about her yearning to be cleared of her own inner turmoil, to be seen as who she is and not for her past accomplishments or mistakes. Something they didn't see or took notice of until the song ended and they were left with a feeling that wasn't sad nor were it happy, it was just a state of limbo. "I wished she could've celebrated the New Year with us." The rest mutely agreed but they knew that Belladonna needed time to heal and they themselves need to heal from their past sins, they need to forgive themselves.

It was such an abrupt change that left them so uprooted but even they knew that change is needed for their second chance to work.

> * * *
> 
> _You know it's never one or the other..._
> 
> * * *

As time passed, more wine was consumed and they began to feel at ease that the sadness and melancholic air slowly disappeared. The music changed and they let it, it was one thing that put their bond at ease even with the distance. "How come Clouds have the biggest room?" Colonello had a mild slur when he asked the question. "Because they're claustrophobic. When I visited her-" Luce clamped her mouth shut realizing that she exposed a secret while the rest had mixed feelings about it. "You knew where she was all this time?" It was Verde who inquired while the ex-Sky Arcobaleno sighed. "She left me a way to contact her and a place to visit her whenever I like. I just stuck to calling her because the amount of paperwork she has been doing is quadrupled than what I do on a weekly basis." They all knew that Luce had both Giglio Nero and the Arcobaleno paperwork before, they knew how extremely chilling she can be if someone disturbs her and they only imagine how Belladonna would be if she was disturbed.

"So that's why Skull always looks like he was sleep-deprived." Viper noted before leaning back on one of the loveseats that weren't occupied. "At this case, I wouldn't be surprised if she has the Carcassa Famiglia under her." It was the blonde man who mused. "An information network that stretches on an international level, several Mafia families under her fingers. Carcassa is just a small thread in her web." Lal said with a contemplative look on her face. "She could take over Cosa Nostra without even trying." They all shuddered at that thought before Luce giggled. "She wouldn't, she hates doing paperwork besides if there's anyone who would, it would be Claude and gift wrap everything to present it to Bella." Fon mutely nodded, it does sting but at least the one he loves is protected by someone who doesn't give a damn about what people think, who isn't afraid to act.

"I've done my research on Claude Faustus, he doesn't have any background besides being Spider, the right-hand man of Nightshade all else is lost or locked up tight like Fort Knox. My guess could be that whatever past that he has it's only Belladonna who knows." Viper said with a visible frown seen on his lips. "Not a surprise, when I visited her. Claude blocked me from reaching Belladonna, it was Oodako who appeared told him to let me pass. He is protective of Belladonna." Luce added with a type of wry smile while Reborn hummed. "Undertaker said that the Spider is wooing her-" "HA! I knew something was going on between those two!" Luce jumped to her feet and for those sitting on the bed, they wobbled a bit like gelatin. "Luce, be careful, kora!" The woman had a drunk blush on her face was furiously pacing. 

"But... you're handsome too, Fon. I doubt Bella would just leave you hanging, Claude is pretty handsome...And you look handsome in a feminine way. I wouldn't be surprised if the three of you hooked up." The woman didn't see how red her Storm element was until the rest of the Arcobalenos were sniggering at him. "It wouldn't be that bad, Fon. I've seen how Claude is, I'm sure he'll be gentle with you-" Luce found herself with a pillow on her face and the normally composed element had his eyebrows furrowed and a blush running down his neck. "I bet Belladonna wouldn't mind that show," Colonello added with a salacious grin of his own while the rest laugh at the expense of their Storm.

"Children, the lot of you."

While the music was playing on low and they had a good air surrounded them before the New Year, they all began hearing footsteps. "Is it me...or am I hearing footsteps, kora?" The good air was replaced with both excitement and dread that some of them couldn't help but grab their respective weapons. As the footsteps started to get closer, there was a shadow that appeared by the crack they thought the door would be open by the stranger but it was strange how the stranger knocked first. It was Verde who uncharacteristically opened the door with a syringe at hand. 

They were faced with an impassive looking Spider.

"Is Belladonna with you?"

> * * *

_The road between relapse and remission..._

> * * *

> **A Few Hours Ago...**

The moment she landed back in Italy felt weird as if the past few months were replaced by years, some of the shops remained the same while the others were replaced by something new. Before she left the jet, she had bunched up her hair in stuffed it under a wide-brimmed fedora before proceeding to one of the Salons that was owned by one of her godchildren. "Good day, Miss! Welcome to Victorio's, do you have an appointment?" Belladonna nodded. "Yes, my godson has set up an appointment for Amora." She watched as the receptionist's eyes widened before she typed furiously on the keyboard. "Of course! Señore Victorio has been expecting you, please come follow me, Madame. My apologies for the reception. Lady Amora-" "Bea! Has she- _Madrina!_ " The patrons of the store craned their necks to look at the godmother of the famed owner of the salon. 

Belladonna opened her arms and accepted the hug that Victorio had given her, she couldn't believe how tall he was now. "You've grown more handsome by the day, Carino." A woman dressed in all black wearing a black fedora that shielded her hair and her eyes were covered by a pair of sleek dark tinted glasses. "Follow me, I have the room prepared." The workers and patron alike were disappointed that they didn't get to see the famed Godmother of one of the best salon artists in Italy but that didn't stop them from gossiping. "Isn't she quite young?" One of them said while the stylist nodded. "Her style is impeccable too, didn't you see the Armani jeans, last time I checked those jeans were phased out!" The other woman exclaimed while the struggling stylist put the scissors on the tray before she does harm to the client. "How would you know that, Amelia?" The receptionist named Bea asked as she passed by to check on the customers. "My daughter works there and I should know even she had trouble to purchase it because the moment they were put on the shelf some woman bought at least half of it." They were distinct murmurs around the salon. 

"Victorio admires his Madrina very much from what he always tells us that out of his biggest supporters, it was his Madrina who gave him everything to start his salon." There was a smile on Bea's face when she remembered that. "Really? I heard from the grapevine that Victorio has a rocky past but it wasn't emphasized." All of the stylists looked at one another, they wanted to tell their customers but at the same time, they also loved their boss they wouldn't just rat him out like that. "The boss is private about that but all we know is that he loves his Madrina. She really comes to the shop but she does make it a point to call every now and then or schedule a day with him. Victorio said his Madrina is a very busy woman." Naomi was the stylist who placed the scissors on the tray before and she was also the one that helped divert the topic of Victorio's past that made everyone who worked under him sighed in relief.

"What does she work in?" One thing they all hated was the gossipy nature of the person that pried too much. "He didn't say specifically except that she is the jack of all trades, she has her hand in politics, law, medical field namely psychology, a bit of business, human resources, and a lot more. Seeing how the boss is gushing about his Madrina, it could all be a possibility." They were all a bit skeptical at first but seeing as how their boss helped them out in the past by calling his Madrina, they just kept quiet about that.

There are some things that people do not need to know about.

> * * *

"You seem to have a bunch of loyal minions, my dear." Belladonna and Victorio listened to the conversation going around. "The fact that you helped them in a way would suffice, Madrina." The man was tall around six feet two, with tanned skin and a good physique. His hair was styled in a windswept fashion that accented his emerald eyes and chiseled face. Belladonna felt her heart grew fonder as she watched her godson talked about his shop, his workers, and his everyday life. It was comforting in the sense that her motherly instincts were satisfied by being around her offspring. "You broke the curse then and this isn't an illusion?" He asked with a concerned look while she patted his head.

"I'm free from one obligation if that's what you're worried about." She clicked one of her cases opened and Oodako waved to Victorio and the man cooed. "I don't care what everyone says, Oodako is adorable," Belladonna smirked seeing her animal partner was bashful. _'Aren't you adorable?'_ She teased while the red octopus grumbled. She laughed as Victorio grabbed her animal partner and cuddled with him despite how soaked Oodako was. "To business then, Madrina. What would you like for today?" He asked as Belladonna sat on the salon chair. "Cut and dye. Normally, I would've done it in HQ but I didn't have time." Victorio handed her a tablet in which there was a wide array of colors and hairstyles. "Are you going for the in-season theme or something eccentric?" He asked while she hummed.

"I plan on going incognito but seeing how you've been getting creative, I might just be inclined to get a galaxy hairstyle." Oodako climbed up to her and saw the selection. _'You should veto anything that has purple or violet.'_ He said and even Victorio added his own thoughts. "If you're going for a style that says the exact opposite of you maybe try pastels?" He pressed something on the tablet and her brows were raised. _'I'd honestly pay to see Claude's reaction to you having a Unicorn Pastel color or Mermaid.'_ She lightly patted Oodako's head before scrolling through the selection. "Your creativity knows no bounds, my dear. I love the creativity." She praised her godson who beamed at her. "I don't think pastel would suit me but perhaps another time." She went to the selection that offers one color.

Her eyes immediately landed on the red section and there were two possible choices.

> * * *

> **[Option 1 ](https://www.closetcouture.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/21280818-red-hair-.jpg) **
> 
> **[Option 2](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b0/b8/e2/b0b8e23ad3e3741c74ff8de63986e17a.jpg) **

> * * *

"These would suit you really well and it would make your eyes pop out even more!" Oodako shared his enthusiasm but of course since it was the same shade of red that he has. With a hum, she clicked on the picture of her choice and showed it to the audience. She liked the style and it seemed convenient but to her dismay, no purple or violets.

"Let's get started." For some reason, Belladonna seemed to forget that she was supposed to do something.

> * * *
> 
> **Now...**

"Let's review some facts before we all panic." It was Luce who calmed everyone down and offered Claude a seat in the dining room. "Belladonna is not answering all of her usual contacts, she brought Oodako with her, and she did not say where she was going." Spider nodded, he did not like the fact that he had to go to the place where his Nightshade was oppressed and tormented, and he also did not like that she was not here. "Does she have safe houses or other places she could go to?" Claude furrowed his brows because before he came to the Arcobaleno manor, he checked and double-check everything. Undertaker had gone to the other locations but that was empty.

His phone began to ring and he immediately answered. _"Lady Belladonna used the jet and she's currently in Italy, after she landed she used one of the new Mist rings to travel."_ It was Hadrian who reported to him and he sighed. "Noted, make sure that it does not spread, use the containment protocol." The rest of the Arcobalenos observed how extremely strict and blunt their Cloud's right-hand man was, they wondered how loyal he was to her. "Milady is somewhere in Italy under a disguise, she is wearing one of the newest Mist ring espionage prototypes hence it will be a bit difficult to track her unless she removes it." He knew he should've encouraged the engineers to add a GPS in the ring. 

"She has bright purple hair, surely she'd be spotted if she removes the ring," Luce said with a bit of optimism. "Highly unlikely, if she would remove the ring, she would make sure her hair is covered and eyes are hidden in a manner that won't be suspicious." Verde had exited his room before quickly grabbing one of his spare laptops. "Ah. Belladonna is hidden by something that not even my Esper ability could detect." Claude knew that and he made sure she always wore that protection. "How did you know she was missing?" Reborn asked while the demon didn't want to answer because they had no right but he had to keep in mind, these are her bondmates.

Even if they are annoying human beings.

"I was alerted by one of her Senior Officers, they did the usual procedure before alerting me that Milady is missing." He replied curtly. "And where were you?" It was Fon who asked him with an inquisitive look, the demon met his gaze, unafraid of his Lady's former lover. "I was off eliminating the people who _tried_ to assassinate and tried to ruin her reputation and securing a client for her. She has overworked herself and I volunteered in her place." The ex-Storm Arcobaleno held his temper at the mere thought that someone has tried to assassinate Skull. 

Apparently, all of them were focused on the thought that she is the target of countless assassination attempts. "How long has she been a target?" Lal asked. "Months, ever since the article of her identity was leaked it was doubled to the point she had to wear a disguise to just get out." They can only imagine how much paranoia keeps eating their Cloud at that state. "According to the cameras, there was a woman dressed in all black wearing that exited a cab carrying two large suitcases and entered a high-end salon named Victorio's." Claude decided to have a mental inventory check on the names of his Lady's godchildren especially something as unique as Victorio-

He stood up from his chair. "You know something?" He does in fact know. "I do, I thank you for your input." His path was blocked by the hitman. "Not so fast, we're coming with you." The demon prince let out a growl that everyone felt so unsure of their power. "After _everything_ you've put her through, you have this misplaced thought that could just waltz back in and fix it?" He knew his Nightshade well and how those nights were spent in tears, these human beings permeant the air with their sin and their overinflated ego and entitlement, they think they have the right to demand anything from him.

No, he won't let them.

The room was flooded with his demonic aura, he purred at the fear he was creating within these people who were nothing but a waste of space, he made them feel what was it like to be the prey, the little one, and the lackey. All those times they used their presences to intimidate his Nightshade, well he wasn't one to waste an opportunity to torment those who have hurt his beloved. "Understand _**this**_ , Arcobalenos. You have _lost the right_ to call her your own the moment you rejected her for who she is. Lose her contact because I _will_ personally make sure that she never steps within your vicinity." He released more of his aura that they couldn't help but grab the nearby furniture to stand up. Claude made it a point to growl at the hitman who thought he could challenge him and still stand tall. 

Pathetic, he raised a hand and slapped the hitman to the nearby wall. He was making his point loud and clear. The Arcobalenos thought they would be killed right then and there but no, the demon merely went up to Luce and whispered something before leaving all of them to collapse but even as he left, his words still haunted the ex- Sky Arcobaleno.

"She is **mine.** " 

> * * *

When Claude entered the car, his exhaustion weighed him down. "We'll find her." He shared a look with the retired reaper. "I don't know where she might have gone this time." He replied while Undertaker started the car and drove away from the place. "She couldn't have gone far, Spider." The silver-grey haired reaper said with a type of optimism that the demon wasn't used to. 

"Too much?"

"It doesn't suit you, Crevan." They both shared a wry chuckle. "I worry about her." The reaper didn't add anything more but he knew what it was like to miss someone he cared for, he had done it before and time has never been kind to him as he watched everyone he cared in the past, turn to ash into the carefully handcrafted coffins he made. It was a never-ending monotony that he expects, it was the very thing he wanted to escape from and yet he was still confined to the feeling until he met Spider and Nightshade. It was something that he didn't know he needed. "It's alright." It was a perplexing thing to hear from a demon. "It's alright to what?" He didn't see the melancholic smile that passed through the butler's face.

"To miss the cloudy sky."

> * * *

_I'm never feeling fine while you suffer..._

> * * *


End file.
